


Gray, Natsu and friends: Basket highschoolers!

by Graysmirks



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcohol, Basketball, Bromance, Drama, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Friendship, High School, Hot, M/M, Multi, Party, Showers, Travel, Trippy, Vanilla, shower, sleazy, teammates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysmirks/pseuds/Graysmirks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu and Gray are in the same high school basket team. After staying for longer than the other teammates training, they go showering. Sincere bro converses and playful jokes lead to something spicier.</p><p>After these initial events, their friendship continues, yielding exciting adventures and dramatic turns.</p><p>Multi, sex, love, friends, drinks, parties, kinks and risky moves!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chillin' in the lockers

**Gray and Natsu: Basket highschoolers!**

**Part 1: Chilling, very close, in the locker room.**

Gray and Natsu are in their last year of high school. Gray is 21 (repeated one course) and Natsu 19. Both go to the same classroom and play basket in the high school team. Friends since Natsu transferred to the high school, about a year ago, they circumstantially became friends.

Natsu was a cheerful guy, sometimes shy, but fun when you get to know him. Gray had always lived in the same city and attended the same high, so he knew better the other students. He knew pretty much everyone and everyone knew him, but despite this, he was kind of a loner. Natsu and Gray met when Natsu was heading to high school through the same path as Gray. Natsu though it was a good idea to go there skating (and introduce to others as the cool dude who skates), but trying to jump over some stairs, he felt and broke his arm. Gray found him and helped him, and like this begun their relationship. During the weeks Natsu was plastered, Gray helped him in a practical way and helping him meet people. Gray wasn’t a good student and had tons of free time, and was glad to have someone else to hang out with.

One day, after basket training and the other teammates finished the session, they stayed for a little longer to train more. It was October and early in the afternoon it was already dark. Both were tired, but played for thirty more minutes. Finished the extra training, they went to the locker room to shower and change. The weather was rainy and the humidity high, this combined with the training, resulted in them soaked in sweat.

 

Gray: Man, it’s October and still so hot! Look, I’m dripping in sweat.

Natsu: Yeah piggy, so do I.

Gray opened his locker and got a pack of cigs and a lighter and started smoking.

Natsu: What are you doing dude? You can’t smoke here… (Gray breathes deep the smoke)

Gray: Chill bro, we alone here, nobody will complain. Do you want some?

Natsu: Why not?

Gray gave Natsu a cig and the lighter, and he smoked some to toss a little.

Gray: Haha, you are a rookie in this! But really man, don’t smoke, it’s bad for you.

Natsu: Same goes for you…

Gray: I’m already spoiled in many things and I won’t die from smoking, at least this year, haha. No really, I barely smoke, just sometimes when I need to relax.

Natsu: You stressed? You are the most “I don’t care” guy I know.

Gray: Nothing serious, just some sadness. Anyway, forget about it. Wanna hangout out for a while after showering?

Natsu: Sure, why not.

Gray: We could go buy some beer and drink it somewhere!

Nastu: It sounds nice to me.

Both got their things from the lockers but Natsu realized he missed something.

Natsu: Oh, fuck! I left my shower things at home! Will you lend me the towel?

Gray: I lend you my used underpants.

Natsu: …

Gray: Shit! About that, I forgot to replace my shower gel, the old bottle is almost empty!

Natsu: Hahaha! Oh, fuck. Well, more than a shower it will be just some rinsing…

Gray: I hope at least there will be hot water; it’s already late tonight…

Natsu checked the water.

Natsu: No problem, today I’ll be able to see your microscopic dick.

Gray: Don’t make me laugh. I’m way bigger than you. I could feed the whole team with it. No homo.

Both got naked and got in the showers. Gray filled the practically empty shower gel bottle with water to draw on the remaining soap and scattered it over him. He then passed it to Natsu.

Gray: Here, though it’s almost empty.

Natsu: Thanks man. After training, the shower moment is the best.

Gray: Indeed.

Gray let the whole hot water stream fall on his abundant medium-long black hair. Flocks of straight hair fell over his face and head sides, partially hiding his face in a mysterious and savage way. The pouring water slit down his face, massaging his muscular body. Water jumped on the defined abs, through his treasure trail and to his crotch. He wouldn’t have a problem to make perfume commercials or be an underwear model.

Natsu watched at him, from top to bottom, more carefully than usual. Gray realized it and gazed back at him.

Gray: Sup?

Natsu: Nothing, you’ve been growing some chest hair.

Gray: Yeah, since the last year I think, not much, but it looks kinda badass, right?

Natsu: Sure, nothing gross.

Gray: You’ve have also been growing… When I met you, you were skinny, but you’ve been training and you look way stronger now. I’m not sure I could take you in a fight.

Natsu: Wanna try it princess?

Fast, but in a playful way, Natsu pinched a nipple of Gray. Gray protected himself covering the pecs with one arm and pushing Natsu away with the other.

Gray: Ahh! Be careful flame-brain!

Natsu: See? I could totally take you.

Gray: Where? To bed? You have half a boner!

Natsu blushed and covered his dick with hands.

Natsu: It’s because of the hot water!

Gray: Don’t worry pinkie, not that I care.

Natsu: Anyway, should we finish? I guess we’ve been here for more than ten minutes just standing under the shower.

Gray: K.

They exited the showers and Gray dried himself with the towel as Natsu waited standing watching. Gray then applied some spray deodorant.

Natsu: Hey, lend me the towel.

Gray: Are you sure? It’s really wet and I haven’t used soap, it will be like rubbing your face in my pit.

Natsu: Whatever… do you want me to go outside soaked like this?

Gray: Here pinkie! And I can still see your boner.

Natsu: Shit!

Natsu covered himself fast with the towel and looked away, slightly blushed again. Gray put on underpants, pants…

Natsu dried his athletic body and also started dressing.

Natsu: Still wanna hang out together before going home?

Gray: Yeah. I don’t wanna go home yet. (Said it in a kinda sad way)

Natsu: You look tired, even jaded.

Gray: Nothing dude, as I told you, it’s just these days I’m sorta blue. I feel kinda empty and lonely. High school is tiring, my grades shitty, my dad is always mad at me, and to be honest I don’t have many people to hang out with.

Natsu: Don’t worry bro, this is just a mood fall. And you are one of the coolest guys in the school. You are good at basketball, you know many people, sure your grades can improve and you repeated, but…

Gray: Thanks Natsu.

Natsu: And remember you can always rely on me. Really, for anything. (Natsu gazes at Gray and approaches him).

Gray: That’s really nice of you, even when you are naked in front of me.

Natsu: Silly! About that…

Natsu sat next to him, on the locker room bench, and approached him even more and holded Gray’s hand.

Natsu: You know we are friends, and I want us to keep our friendship, and this requires some sincerity…

Natsu was teasing Gray, but Gray didn’t avoid the teasing and accepted it.

Natsu: I’m a little ashamed, but to be honest, I think you are great, shouldn’t be in a bad mood, and I like…

Gray put a finger over Natsu’s lips preventing him to keep talking. Gray caressed Natsu’s arm and pulled it approaching Natsu to him.

Gray: It’s fine Natsu, you can rely on me. -(In a serious but cute way, then changed the tone to a more cocky but friendly one)- But don’t fall in love with me now!

Natsu blushed red and wanted to escape, afraid that Gray was just making fun of him and he had just ruined their appreciated friendship. But Gray hold him, and leaned over him to kiss him in the lips. Natsu blushed even more.

Gray: Ok, now I can see your boner raising a tent with my towel.

After the fun comment, Natsu kissed Gray again, this time opening the mouth and really French-kissing. Gray slit a hand on Natsu’s hips and climbed up next to his crotch. Gray then disconnected lips with Natsu to go down kissing down his neck and chest. Natsu grabbed Gray from the back with one hand and grabbed flocks of his gorgeous black hair with the other. He sniffed Gray’s scent and arousal, and was glad he could trigger all that in him. Gray panting said:

Gray: Are you OK Natsu? Do you want to stop and talk; do you want me to continue?

Natsu: Worry not; I’m fine, keep going.

Gray kissed and caressed Natsu. He kissed his nipples, bit one making Natsu moan loud, and he kept tasting Natsu’s tanned skin. They were on the bench; Natsu was completely Naked, still wet from not having dried himself well, towel over the bench, under Natsu. Gray wearing pants and underpants, leaning over Natsu, his face against his bare stomatch, slurping his tight skin. He kept descending, kissing, caressing, licking the younger boy. Gray positioned himself, grabbed Natsu from the sides, plunging his thumbs in Natsu’s V lines and slurping his sexy happy trail, the straight path to his erected dong. Gray grabbed Natsu’s junk and jerked it, slowly as he gazed at him with his fiery sickly dark eyes.

Natsu: Gray… Gray, you don’t have to do anything for me, I should be the one working. I want to taste and pleasure you…

Gray: Shut up silly, I’m doing all this because I want. Now shush and enjoy.

Gray put Natsu’s junk in his mouth and tasted and smelled the boy. He was on fire, it was probably his first experience like that. He started blowing him.

Natsu: Gray stop! Stop! I’m gonna cum!

Gray stopped.

Natsu: Moreover, let me do something!

Natsu undressed Gray pants and underpants, kissed him and grabbed his cock, it was hard. He jerked it, and Gray start softly jerking Natsu again. They both kept jerking off and kissing for some minutes.

Natsu: Am I doing it right? Does it feel good?

Gray: Yeah, great, like you had been doing it all your life! Wait, you probably have been doing it from the start of your puberty…

Natsu: Ah, ah, Gray… I’m about to cum again…

Gray: Man, it’s not a race, it’s more about endurance right now…

Natsu: Ah, ah, ah… (panting)

Gray intensified his stroking, squishing his hard on and accelerating the stroking. Natsu came abundantly on his chest as Gray stroked jerked him off with both hands, and getting hands also splashed with his warm seed.

Gray: Fuck boy! You were loaded!

Natsu just enjoyed the orgasm. Meanwhile Gray kissed him again in the lips, and dipped a couple of fingers in the cum on his chest to bring it and plunge it into Natsu’s mouth...

Natsu recovered and jumped over Gray to hug him.

Natsu: Now it’s my turn Gray, just let me worship your body.

Gray had some precum in the tip of his dong, and Natsu dipped it with the finger and tasted it. It was translucent, salty, and slimy. It tasted good, like Gray. Natsu then grabbed Gray’s hairy balls and slurped the naturally lubed tip with fruition. He sucked Gray up and down several times, to then suck one of his balls and sniff them. Gray was sitting upright, fondling his hair and enjoying the moment.

Natsu caressed Gray’s ripped belly as he worked with his face his majestic crotch. Gray started moaning louder and Natsu blew him stronger, rubbing with tongue, lips and some teeth the rock-hard swollen squishy phallus; exploring it and making sure nothing was left untouched.

Gray: Fuck, Natsu! You so good, but it’s about to get wetter down there…

Gray started cumming, the first load went into Natsu’s mouth. Natsu then disconnected the mouth to appreciate the show and see how the abundant releases fell over his hairy balls and tights.

Natsu immediately licked his hairy crotch and tights and dipped his fingers in it, making a white warm mess…

Gray: Ooh! Mmm, Natsu, you’re great, come kiss me.

They both kissed passionately and hugged, almost squeezing each other.

Gray: Look what we’ve done. We are a sticky mess… not that I don’t like it, but it must be late. (Said still panting)

Natsu: Yeah, we should get in the shower again…

Both showered fast with only water and got ready to dress and go.

Gray: We are having the same problem with the shower and towel, I’ll have to shower again when I get home…

Natsu: I think I’ll left the remaining of your scent on me and shower tomorrow.

Gray: That’s actually erotic…

Natsu: You are the most erotic thing around, Gray.

Both dried as much as they could with the wet towel and got dressed fast, still wet, dishevelled… they looked sporty and sexy.

Gray: I don’t think we’ll have time for a beer today.

Natsu: Don’t worry pal, we can have it another day. I’ve liked today.

Both walked home together some meters before splitting their ways. In complicity, Gray smirked at Natsu and Natsu smiled back in a warm goodbye. They were in the same class and in the same team; they were going to see each other very often. No need for forced words.

//End of this chapter//


	2. Friday night out adventure!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray and Natsu haven’t talked alone since their furtive encounter. They and their friends go to a party who throws Cana with the help of Lucy and others. At the party, they meet with friends, hang out, drink, talk and have fun… and Gray meets Lucy and go for an improvised ride.

A couple of days had passed since the improvised but tender and spicy encounter in the high school locker room (Wednesday). Natsu and Gray hadn’t really talked about that much. Of course they had seen each other at school, but they acted like always, like (just) friends they were. Moreover, they didn’t have time to be by themselves, always around the other students.

During the playground: Gray and Natsu were hanging out with other guys, talking about if there was something to do the weekend.

 

Loke: Dudes, already Friday, gotta do something tonite.

Gray: Would be nice, but what?

Lyon: If nothing better, let’s go have some drinks at Mage’s Pub.

Loke, Gray and Zeref: What, again? Not tonight.

Zeref: Why don’t we go to smoke joints and play Ouija at the cemetery? I’m sure the girls will come.

Gray, Loke, Natsu and Lyon: Dude, you so shady! Why would we do something like that?

Zeref: Dunno, cause it’s super fun and I need some pics to post to tumblr…

Gray: Don’t count on me for this tonight.

Lyon: This would only be slightly adequate to do for Halloween.

Zeref: Ok guys, reserve next Halloween for this.

Loke: Whatever, we’ll see what we do…

 

Lucy and Cana approached the boys.

 

Lucy: Hi boys! What are you up to?

Cana: Have plans for tonite?

The boys: Hey girls!

Loke: You look awesome today.

Lucy and Cana: We look like this pretty much every day.

Gray: You got a point here, sweeties. (Winking at them, very cheesy, almost comically)

Lucy: We’ve organized a party tonite, at Cana’s shed, around 10:30pm.

Cana: Do you know where it is? In the town outskirts.

Lucy: I send you the address; I send it to you, OK Gray? Pass it to the others.

Cana: We have music, flashing colour LEDs, some games and food. Bring snacks and beer.

Lucy: And more booze, it’s DIY party.

Natsu: It’s seems we already got a plan!

The others: Yeah / it sounds nice. / Yeah/ Indeed / I’m up /…

Loke: Good, everyone from us is coming. Did you tell Gajeel, Sting, Laxus, Juvia, Mirajane and the others?

Lucy: Yeah, pretty much everyone is coming, big party. Don’t deceive us.

 

It was decided; they had a plan to go tonight. Lucy and Cana left the group of guys. It was almost the end of playground.

Gray: Actually, Cana’s shed is quite far from here. Several kilometres, like four. Should we go there by car, walking, by bicycle?

Zeref: I’m not driving, I am not taking risks, don’t wanna be fined.

Lyon: Me neither, I’ll guess I’ll go walking. Natsu, don’t try to come skating…

The others: Smiled/laughed.

Loke: I guess I’ll also come by foot. Not that far, and my bike doesn’t have lights…   Also, should we get there together, or supper together before the party?

Lyon: Yeah, why not? But something cheap, I’m broke. Pizza at Druminoe’s?

Natsu: Well guys, see you later, I’m going to the bathroom before entering class.

Gray: Wait, I’m coming with you! We can decide this later. We stay tuned in lacrima-chat.

 

Gray to Natsu while walking: Well, it seems we have a nice plan tonight…

Natsu: Yeah, sure, much better than staying at home or going again to that pub.

Gray and Natsu entered the building and went to the second floor bathroom, where their class was. Five minutes before classes start. When there weren’t many people around, Gray left the silly soft talk to talk about their new and deeper kind of friendship.

Gray: How are you doing? I mean, we haven’t talked about what happened since last day…

Turning a corner of the corridor, nobody there. They stop in a more hidden corner of the corridor.

Natsu: I’m fine. So you are, right? I’ve been thinking about you, and about us, and about what we should do next… It’s fine being with you and the guys, but I think we should do something together, by ourselves…

Gray: Sure, but we don’t have time to talk right now.

Nobody’s around. Gray pushes Natsu against the wall (gently), and kisses him passionately. Natsu doesn’t resist and replies with some tongue play. They disconnect lips for an instant, to look at each other in the eyes (both flushed), and kiss again for some long seconds. Gray on the slay passes his hand over Natsu’s crotch, to feel Natsu mild stiffness.

Gray: Mm… nice. (Said teasingly)

Natsu: Not the moment or place.

Gray: You are right, we still have to pee, and after that will be hard to…

Both entered the bathroom to pee. While there, the siren sounded and they arrived a couple of minutes late to class, class door was already closed. Totally worth according to them.

In the afternoon, Gray and Natsu had basket training. In the locker room, they talked with the other teammates that were attending the party that night. From the team, Jellal was also coming. Gray checked his phone and saw the guys had agreed to go have supper at Druminoe’s pizza at nine.

Gray: Natsu, the guys are having dinner at Druminoe’s at nine, I’m going, are you up for it?

Natsu: Sure, let’s go. Do you wanna join Jellal?

Jellal: Sounds nice to me. I have no plans to dinner tonite and it’s been a while since I last did something with you. I’m in. By the way buddies, we live close to each other, do you want to walk Druminoe’s together?

Natsu: I live the closest to Druminoe’s. Ring my bell when you arrive. Come some minutes before, I’m tired and don’t wanna have to run.

Gray: Good, we meet at Natsu’s arround 8:40. And bring something to drink!

Jellal: Cool.

 

After training, each one went home. All of them had work to do (buy something to bring at the party, homework, other stuff) so they didn’t walked home together.

At 8:40 Gray and Jellal met at Natsu’s and rang his bell. He wasn’t ready yet and asked them to enter the house. He opened dressed with a pyjama/home staying clothes, dishevelled. He was playing videogames in his bedroom.

Natsu: I’m not ready yet! Come in, I was playing videogames and I lost track of time!

Jellal: What’s this noise?

Natsu: Shit, Fritz! (Yelling upstairs and going fast to his room, upstairs.)

Gray: That’s weird. Should we follow you Natsu!?

Natsu: Yeah, come upstairs!

Jellal and Gray followed him to his bedroom. His cat ( _I’ll do some crossover here, Natsu’s cat won’t be Happy but “Fritz the Cat”.Ssearch him on the Internet if necessary_ ) was fucking another cat on Natsu’s bed.

Jellal: Whoa! Holy shit!

Gray: That’s gross!

Natsu poked/pushed Fritz with a stick to make him leave his bed (and go outdoors).

Natsu: -(To the cat) Get the hell out of here piggy!    -(To the boys) He is getting more laid than the three of us combined! Damn cat.

Gray: Didn’t you notice the cat while you were playing?

Natsu: No, he’s fast; they entered when I came to open you…

Fritz and his sex partner got tired of Natsu insistently trying to make them run, and with a loud meow and a fast but clumsy move they jumped through the window.

Natsu: I’m tired of this fat asshole cat.

Gray: This is a dump! Really, even my room is tidier, and the cat sex was really a surprise, hahaha.

Natsu: Don’t worry, I’m changing the sheets before sleeping there.

Gray: And picking up the dirty underwear and clothes, right?

Natsu: Whatever, should I dress in a special way tonight?

Jellal: Not really, like us, sorta casual.

Gray: Maybe you wanna put a nicely fit shirt. You never know when you may get laid.

Natsu: This shirt and a hoddie over will do the job. The weather is still warm enough.

The three walked to Druminoe’s and arrived at 9.15.

Gray: Sorry guys, Natsu had to deal with his cat having sex on his bed, a particularly difficult videogame level and indecision when getting dressed. Also Jellal is joining.

They ate pizza and after that walked to the party. They brought beer, spirits and some snacks to the party. Cana and her friends who organized the party were glad. The party went on. They socialized with the other attendants of the party, ate snacks, drank and had fun.

There was a basket and a basketball, and Gray was playing with Lucy, Cana and Loke. If they didn’t scored a basket they had to sip. Like most drinking games, the more you fail, the more you drink (even if you are wining), so scoring was increasingly rare.

Gray took his smoking stuff from his bag. He had brought a small bong and weed.

Gray: Hey guys, I’ve brought something. Do you want some?

Lucy: You are definitely such a bad example…

Loke: Fuck yeah, I’m in.

Erza passed by and approached the group.

Erza: So smoking the stress away guys?

She greeted the guys (they hadn’t met before in the party) and joined them. They passed each other the bong and smoked and laughed. After a while, Erza proposed to go try the watermelon cocktail she brought.

(Lucy passed the bong to Erza) Erza: No thanks Lucy, I don’t want anymore. But you know what guys, we should go back inside and you taste the watermelon cocktail I prepared!

Lucy: Yeah, I fancy that, let’s follow Erza… (Slightly woozy).

They group entered the hut again to dance and taste Erza’s cocktail. It was an emptied watermelon, filled with its juice, rum, Malibu and energy drink, with a ladle to pour the drink.

Lucy: Whoa! Yummy, you are the best Erza!

Erza: Erza knows how to turn this boring watermelon in party juice. (She said solemnly)

Gray to Natsu who passed by talking with Gajeel: Hey Natsu! You gotta taste this!

Natsu: Man! It’s good.

Gajeel: This pink girlie drink combines perfectly with you, pinkie! Hahaha!

Natsu: Shut up Gajeel, what would be your drink? Steel lube?

Gajeel: What are you talking about pinkie?

The group, all really cheered up, danced and kept partying. Eventually, Gray and Lucy started dancing together. First joking, but later, their distance shortened and their feelings started to sync. Attraction, lust. Quite simple, right? At one point, Natsu left the hut to go to pee.

Gray: You already know it, but Lucy… tonight you look gorgeous… (Loud, the music was loud)

Lucy: Mm... haha, silly boy.

Gray: I can’t hear a thing!

Lucy: Silly Gray!

Gray: Lucy, it’s too loud here, wanna go outside?

Lucy: What? I’m not hearing you!

Gray approached her even more and kissed her without hesitation. Not thinking if the kiss would be welcome or rejected. He just fancied that at that time. Lucy welcomed the kiss and they held it for some firing up seconds. Lucy smiled and Gray winked back. Gray kissed her again, now with tongue.

Gray: Wanna go outside? Too loud here!

Lucy: Yeah, let’s go.

Both left the hut holding hands, Lucy slightly flushed, not only because of Gray but also the booze. They walked to the back of the hut, more hidden than the rest of hut’s walls. They kissed again in need. Gray passed the arms around Lucy and hugged her, then put his hand on the back of her head, to put her against the wall and keep kissing passionately. Lucy grabbed Gray’s back, to then go down and grab his firm butt cheeks.

Lucy: Stop Gray, easy! Not the best place!

Gray: Where can we go?

Lucy: Did you come by car?

Gray: No, we came all by foot… damn it!         Well, the forest is nearby.

Lucy: No! Gross, don’t wanna get dirty. Wait! I have an idea; we can go to Cana’s van. We used it to bring stuff here.

Gray: Great, you rock, Lucy!

They both walked fast to van, parked a short distance behind the hut where the party was. There wasn’t light there aside from the some dim light coming from the party. They got into the van and went to the backseats, still holding hands. They kissed passionately again and touched up each other. Lucy leaned against the door as Gray leaned over her, possessively. They gazed, Lucy put an innocent look, and then added need to her gaze. Gray gazed back with fiery dark eyes, getting ready for the action. He kissed her in the neck, first softly, then more roughly… She relaxed to enjoy the ride. She also touched up his torso, through the fabric of his fitted shirt, from pecs to down his defined abs, to palpate over his crotch. She felt his stiffness, he was ready, so she was about to be. She felt her underwear get increasingly wet.

Gray was still kissing her in the neck, but also touching boobs with one hand as he supported himself against the door and over her with the other hand.

Lucy: Softer Gray! I don’t want any hickeys…

Gray: Sorry loving… you know I’m here just to please you…

Lucy: Yeah boy, don’t deceive me, I won’t deceive you.

Gray: I’ll treat you like a princess… but just loosen up more than a regular princess…

Lucy: Hahaha, you always that cheesy! (Laughing).

Gray: Yeah, don’t wanna get too serious...

Foreplay got more serious. Gray unfastened her bra, putting hands under her shirt…

Lucy: Hey, not so fast, my knight… boys go first, strip this shirt for me.

Gray smirked, and left what he was doing. He knew he had a nice ripped body, and girls swoon for it, he also had the peculiar habit of stripping his shirt, shoes, socks and other clothing more often than necessary, and in a relaxed but teasing way. He raised his body and as he held the gaze to Lucy, confidently, he quit his shirt first, showing part of his lower torso. Then he threw it to the front part of the van.

Gray: Are you comfortable, princess?

Lucy: In a van, I couldn’t be more.

On his knees, now he stripped really slowly his inner t-shirt. It was a fitted black T-shirt.

Gray: Sorry the background party noise isn’t the best soundtrack for this…

Lucy: Shut up. If you put striptease music I start putting money in your pants.

Gray revealed all his bare upper body. His wide shoulders, ridiculously well defined pecs and abs, a silly sexy smirk on his face.

Lucy: Come lay here with me, handsome!

Gray leans over her again, and they keep making out. Gray helps Lucy quit her shirt, and the inner thin shirt, revealing his unfastened bra over her perfect sized turgid boobs. Gray buries his face between, comically imitating a dog and removing the bra with the mouth fast to go lick boobs again. He then quits her trousers, revealing underwear and long legs. They kiss again, and Lucy touches up his undies, lowering his black boxers some inches, revealing some of his pubes, connected to his happy trail, below his belly button. Lucy caresses his perfect hair as they kiss.

Lucy: Oh my god, Gray! How do you do it? I _friggin_ love it! You have such a gorgeous straight deadly black hair, this all messy looking style, but in fact, perfectly arranged locks… this medium length, the shady bangs falling over your forefront and to the sides of your face, come on! Look at this, even your bush down there is beautiful. Don’t lie to me, what do you put on it?! Where do you have it cut?

He smiled with the compliment.

Gray: Actually, my love, this is mostly natural, I barely do anything to it... I just wash it and apply some conditioner…

Lucy (biting her lips in desire): Still not fully believing you, anyway, let’s get naughty, handsome!

Lucy had her upper body showing, pale skin, blushed face, erected nipples… Gray, helped her quit her denim trousers. The soaked panties flashed to Gray, who devoured them with the eyes.

Gray: Fuck Lucy, you turn me on so much, let me take you!

He buried the face on the wet underwear to sniff it and lick the wetness over the fabric. Then, he bit the panties edge and pulled it down. Lucy’s peach was beautiful. All soaked in her own fluids. She had it depilated; just some hairs pointing that leaved a kinky delicious texture to the surroundings of her entrance. He licked and slurped his clit, making her moan.

Lucy: Oh! Fuck! Yes! Sex me like a god!

Both were horny as fuck, crawling for each other, moaning in need.

He massaged her clit and its immediate surroundings superficially, to then introduce a couple of fingers. This triggered Lucy’s arousal even more. Gray started fingering her, gently: slowly but deeply, exploring her inner walls, but his fingers couldn’t reach the bottom of that deep cave. Still with fingers in, he crawled next to her, against the door to kiss her as he fingered her. She started panting in his mouth. She also palpated him in the dark; she pinched his newly grown chest hair, and kissed his neck, to then bit softly one of his nipples. She slit the other hand down his treasure trail and below his boxers, taking out his stiff junk, which was curved in a weird position inside the underwear. She felt the wetness on the tip, and slide one finger between foreskin and the swollen gland.

Gray replied to that with some involuntary dick flicking, which raised his arousal and stiffness.

Now they were kissing and manually pleasing each other. Gray fingered her as she jerked him off. She spit in her hand and kept hand-jobbing him. He was rock hard and she slid his hand up and down his shaft. Sometimes she lowered hand to go massage his hairy big balls.

Lucy: Have you got a condom?

Gray: I should check my wallet, but it’s probably not in its best… Do you?

Lucy: let me get my bag… I hope it is big enough to handle this apparatus…

Lucy found condoms; she picked on and tear the package with the teeth. She putted it on Gray’s hard on. It wasn’t his size, the condom was a bit too tight for him, but it fitted at last. Gray smiled satisfied with his size and the condom fitting him. He smirked at Lucy and kissed her soft and fast, playfully, no tongue now.

Gray: Love, are you ready? I’m getting in…

Lucy: It’s all yours Gray. Make me!

Gray pressed the tip of his shaft against her entrance, sliding the tip inside. Lucy moaned happily. He then pushed harder and plunged almost his whole length inside Lucy.

Lucy: Oh! Fuck! Gray, you are so big!

Gray: And you so tight and warm! I get going, OK?

He started sliding in and out as they both French-kissed. Both were red blushed, enjoying themselves. Gray went faster and thrust his hips harder to plunge even deeper, and touched the bottom of her cave, pressing hard against it at every thrust. Both moaned and groaned inside each other mouths louder every time Gray reached Lucy’s end. Her swollen clit dropped silky fluids as Gray struggled to keep the athletic exercise going. Gray was “working” at full performance and fought the urge to cum. He tried to split his focus on mathematics, on TV schedule, anything… but he reached the climax. Panting and moaning at the same time, of extenuation and pleasure.

Gray: Lucy, I’m not gonna last for much longer.

Lucy: Oh! Gray, aah! Keep it like this, please! (Almost in desperation, not wanting the ride to finish yet.)

Gray: Already on my limit! Aaah, ooh!

Sweat dropping from their fused bodies, glorious dishevelled blonde and black hair, a sense of intimate complicity… all that felt so wildly right for both of them…

Gray couldn’t hold anymore and gave Lucy his last thrusts as he released abundant loads of his warm thick juice. Lucy felt the discharges from his swollen pulsating shaft, filling the condom deposit. Gray moaned and slurped hard Lucy’s tongue and lips.

Lucy: Gray!

Extenuated, Gray let himself lay over Lucy, still plugged in her.

Gray: You done Lucy?

Lucy: Fuck, no! I’m not done yet! (She told him insistently).

Gray: Worry not my lady, a gentleman always finishes his job.

As Gray said that, he held down the base of his shaft, chocking it, over the condom, getting hand soaked in Lucy’s wet clit, and pulled out. Dick already losing stiffness. As quickly as he could, he knotted the filled condom, carefully not to touch the semen, and throw it to the van’s floor. Then he positioned next to Lucy, and fingered her. Plunging three fingers deep inside from the beginning and sliding them in and out, palpating all her inner walls, trying to keep stimulating her as much as he could.

Gray: Am I doing it right? You getting closer?

Lucy panted.

Lucy: Yeah, keep going, it won’t take long. Ahh, aah!, Eat my mouth.

Gray putted effort to keep his sex god fire burning, and tried to be as romantic but kinky as he could. He knew girls love boys to be sweet and romantic when they are about to cum. He fingered her fast, tracing back and pressing against her inner relief, twisting fingers surrounded by her swollen wet clit. She started panting, groaning faster, she was about to orgasm. Lucy, bite Gray’s lower lip, tearing it, and letting a some hot blood slide down his neck.

Gray: Ahh, shit! (Gray groaned in pain, but satisfied with the response he was triggering in Lucy)

Lucy: Ooh, fuck me Gray. Finish me already!! (She shouted in need).

She then orgasmed, trembling, flicking her legs, squeezing one of Gray’s pecs and burying nails on it, as she released even more of her juices around Gray’s hand. He enjoyed loudly her ephemeral orgasm as she hugged and buried face on Gray’s bold chest. Keeping fingers in, with the other hand, Gray hugged her, and caressed his long flossy hair.

Gray: You are amazing.

Lucy: You are. Now tell me I love you and cuddle with me. (She said satisfied and smiling)

Gray obeyed. They positioned to a more comfortable posture and cuddled for some minutes.

She slid fingers over his defined body relief, buried them between his dark hair locks.

Gray: Do you smoke? Is it OK to smoke here?

Lucy: Yeah, why not, give me one.

Both smoked a cig, trying to enjoy the most of that moment, which was fading away as their track of reality returned to normal.

Lucy: Ohh… it’s been nice, but we should go back. Back home I guess.

Gray: Yeah, you are right. And we should find something to wipe this sticky mess.

They just had sex, and were naked, with their noble parts still wet and sticky.

Lucy: I have tissues and wet wipes in my bag.

Gray: Do you want me to help cleaning you? (In a cheesy way, again)

Lucy: Cut it off Gray, it was just sex. OK?

Gray: Was it? (Gazing in the eyes)

Lucy: I enjoyed you, you are cool, and sex like a god. But I’m not sure if I want to get involved in a serious relationship right now. Don’t want to get serious with anybody…

Gray help Lucy, wiping her crotch with a wet wipe, very softly and slowly.

Gray: It doesn’t have to be anything serious or boring; it can be just for fun. I just want you to know that I am and I’ll be here for you. After all, we are good friends, and nothing should spoil our friendship. (Gray’s will to bang Lucy again was speaking right then. He liked Lucy, at lot, he wouldn’t mind to start going out with her at all, but didn’t want to push things, he just scored! He just got laid! And he was fine with that. Even though hours before he kissed passionately Natsu. He realized he was just horny, full off feels and lust, and just winging it, not really thinking or planning anything.)

Lucy: You are really nice. We are in the same school, we will see again. And thanks, if I need a shoulder to cry on, or a buddy to laugh with, I’ll have you in mind. My sexy buddy.

Gray: You so cute…

Both wiped their crotches, hands and bodies, got dressed, combed their dishevelled hair, and disposed the condom, wipes, and cig ends. They opened the doors and windows to aerate the stuffiness, and searched for suspicious stains on the seats with their phone torches. Everything was fine.

They didn’t want to stop by the party before going home. So they walked in the dark and hit the street to head home. They said goodbye to each other and went home.

Not that they really cared about other people finding out they hooked up that night, but they had been missing in the party, and their friends for sure noticed something. But both of them did not want to think about that, at least that night. They had a great time and wanted to enjoy the night until the very end. Tomorrow they would have plenty of time to think about that - and even suffer the consequences, later.

 

At the party, Natsu (as well as Canna and some others) noticed Lucy and Gray connecting just too well, with their teasing gazes and sharp confident conversations.

 

Gray walked home, in the cool clear night, satisfied, but feeling kinda lonely. It would have been nice to have someone, Lucy for example, to walk home and sleep with. He entered home trying not to make noise and wake up his father; grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen and went to his bedroom. He undressed, just leaving his stained boxers and crawled inside the bed, between the sheets. He was happy, but tired, too tired to even wash his hands and teeth, or even has a necessary fast shower. He just wanted to fall asleep with that night’s experience, all thingy and still impregnated with Lucy’s scent, and bodily fluids, mixed with his own, like a trophy he brought home.

 

Lucy did something similar. She walked home, alone, not wanting to find anybody. She was all dishevelled, still tipsy, dehydrated, tired, and yeah, kinda wasted. Just like Gray, but Gray was a guy and didn’t really give a shit about his looks at that hours. Aside from being wasted and waiting for a hangover to hit her in the face, she felt great and satisfied. She was as much of a champ to fuck Gray as was Gray to fuck her. She arrived home, and hit the kitchen to eat a yogurt and drink some orange juice, to then go to the bathroom and wash hands, face, teeth, apply some cream, and go to sleep. She wanted to shower, but didn’t want to make noise and wake up her family. She undressed totally, putted on some clean lingerie and slid between the sheets to fall asleep fast.

//End of the chapter//


	3. Extra training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the weekend the guys go back to class and back to their training. But weekdays don’t have to be boring or dull.

**Chapter 3: Extra training.**

Before anyone could expect, it was Monday. Weirdly enough, Gray hadn’t talked or texted Lucy or Natsu since the party, but they didn’t contact him either. The party was great, at least for Lucy and Gray who had a big time together, but after that, what? They simple woke up to suffer a major hangover, and kept with their lives. Lucy didn’t want a serious relation with anybody, at least for the moment. Gray was kinda confused, he just “laid” with Lucy, but at the same time, intimated with Natsu, his best friend. Natsu knew something happened between those two, they disappeared from the party, but he was afraid of contacting Gray, he didn’t wanted to push things, he was afraid of Gray not wanting anything more with him.

Natsu and Gray meet on Monday, on their way to high school.

Gray: Hey, what’s up Natsu?

Natsu: Hi Gray! Monday again, right?

G: Yeah…

N: Did you do something interesting this weekend?

G: Not really man.

N: How did you end the party? Was everything cool? I don’t remember when you left.

G: Yeah, the party was great. You don’t remember cause you were drunk man!

N: Haha.

G: So I was! I eventually got tired and went home.

 

They arrived at class and their conversation finished.

Between classes, Gray and Lucy met and had a short conversation.

Gray: How are you doing girl?

Lucy: Fine, don’t you see me boy?

G: Nice. Did you have a harsh hangover?

L: Nothing I couldn’t handle haha. Yeah, the party was great.

G: Indeed. Definitely something to repeat again.

L: We can talk about that.

(The bell rang)

L: Well Gray, see you later.

G: See ya Lucy!

 

On Mondays the basketball team trained. Gray and Natsu trained with the team. After training, Gray asked Natsu to train for a little longer.

Gray: Hey Natsu, you up for training a little longer?

Natsu: Sure, why not?

G: Nice! Now prevent me from smashing like a fucking boss… like this! (Says cockily as he smashes)

 

Both males trained and played for fifteen minutes or so, until the rest of team left the lockers and they were left alone in the pavilion. They were tired but still focused on the game. They were covered in sweat, the wet sleeveless basket shirts pressed against their skin and giving a clue of their exercised muscles. Gray stopped playing with the ball and gazed Natsu in the eyes.

Gray: You look distracted Natsu, is anything wrong?

Natsu: Not really.

G: You know why we trained for longer today right?

N: Not really, you should tell me. Although, now that I think about… we had to discuss something.

 

Natsu bit his lower lip nervously and then looked away. Gray approached him while bouncing the ball.

 

Gray: Hey, cheer up. You look nervous. (As he dishevelled Natsu’s hair).

 

Natsu pounced upon Gray to kissed and hugged him. Gray didn’t resist and joined Natsu. Gray soon disconnected his lips from Natsu’s and told him:

Gray: I fucked with Lucy in the party.

Natsu stared him in the eyes, almost shocked, even though he kinda expected it.

Gray: But it was just that night, we are not together or have anything special…

Natsu shut his mouth with another kiss… then he replied:

Natsu: Don’t worry Gray, I’m fine with it, I’m fine with you.

Natsu connected his mouth to Gray’s again, but he wanted to articulate some more words:

Gray: Natsu, I really appreciate our friendship, you are cool and I want to try new things with you.

Natsu panted ooh..!

Gray palpated Natsu’s crotch over the sporty basket shorts. Natsu was burning hot, and he turned red when he felt his friend’s touch.

Gray: Ooh boy! Something is getting big down there…

At this point Natsu was reclining over Gray, he was in need and horny. With one hand Gray caressed Natsu’s hair and slid the hand inside the other boy’s undies to feel his swollen cock. He started massaging it. Natsu moaned already blushed pink.

Gray wishpered to his ear with husky voice: You are such a cutie Natsu…

Natsu: This is not the best place… someone can see us…

G: Shh.. just enjoy the moment.

Gray with one hand grabbed Natsu’s butt, inside the underwear, and with the other hand he jerked him off.

N: Gray, Gray, it’s too much, slow down a bit… I think it’s time to shower.

G: Yeah, you are right.

Gray freed Natsu from his hand sliding them out of his underwear. He had his fingers wet from his friend’s sweat and precum. He licked them slowly and teasingly as he stared Natsu. Natsu just observed the show.

N: Oh fuck, you are ridiculously sexy. Really, do me. I’m yours.

G (still smirking, now just too cheesy): I love you dude. You are the best.

N: Let’s go.

Both guys entered the locker room, closed the door and immediately after started kissing again passionately. Gray took off his basketball shirt. You already know him, he was fucking ripped, hot as fuck. His nipples topping the firm wide pecs, some kinky hair covering them. The deep grooves of his stomach… the happy trail drawing your attention to his crotch. Fuck! His whole body was like a landing track pointing at this cock. The sight flashed in front of Natsu, who pounded over him to touch and worship with all the appendices he could that god of flesh. Natsu grabbed Gray’s butt, sniffed his skin and liked his bare chest. Then brought one of the other male fingers to his mouth to suck it with fruition. Gray was surprised and glad from how horny Natsu was and how much he was wanting him. He caressed his hair (Natsu had his face stuck to his torso), and his shoulders.

Gray: Hey Natsu, take it easy, let me work a little for you too…

Natsu: No, really, just let me do everything, I want you all.

Gray was still standing up and Natsu was crouched working on him. Gently, Natsu lowered Gray’s shorts and boxers. His pubes flashed, connected to his masculine black happy trail. Natsu lowered more the underwear until his whole cock, balls and hips showed. He took a second to admire it and then buried his face on it. Gray couldn’t complain about his cock. _Bitch_ it was huge, so they were his balls! All covered with some kinky black hairs. He only had it 75% hard on, but Natsu knew how to bring that stiffness and size to a next level. He grabbed the balls with one hand and put the big meaty cock in his mouth. Foreskin still covering the tip. Natsu tasted and sucked paying all the attention he could. At that moment, Gray tasted like heaven, and this drove him crazy horny. Natsu started sucking him rapturously. Gray was still standing in the middle of the locker room.

Gray: Natsu, should we move and sit on the bench or at least lay against the wall?

Natsu didn’t answered, he had his mouth full and was whole-heartedly blowing him. Gray didn’t move and just remained in the same position enjoying the blowjob. He was enjoying it a lot and started moaning with his manly husky voice. He was caressing Natsu’s pink hair. Suddenly, Natsu surprised Gray with a finger. With one arm he was holding Gray’s hip and with the other touched him up and played with his hairy balls, but he then slid and massaged Gray’s entrance. Down there it was wet of sweat and saliva from Natsu’s fingers. It was tightly close, but Natsu gently massaged it and slowly pushed in the tip on a finger. Gray panted in reply, but did nothing to resist.

Gray: Natsu! Are you sure of what you are doing?

Natsu couldn’t response. He just kept staring him in the eyes from below, a sight that turned Gray on wildly. So much, Gray was about to reach his limit.

Gray: Natsu, I won’t be able to handle this any longer… you better pull out…

Natsu moved his head to sign him he wasn’t stopping or pulling out. He kept sucking as his life depended on it. Gray stroke his hips against Natsu’s face, at that moment he was fucking his face, and Natsu sucked even harder. Saliva and precum was dripping from the commissures of his mouth. After not so many seconds, Gray couldn’t hold his seed anymore and came in Natsu’s mouth as he moaned in pleasure. His thick warm white semen filled Natsu’s mouth. He heaved and almost chocked on it. He then swollen part of it; the rest dropped out of his mouth. Immediately after, Natsu started jerking off enthusiastically.

Gray (still standing): Fuck, man, that was amazing.

Natsu: You deserve it.

Gray: Let me help you with that Natsu!

But Natsu was incredibly horny, and as he was stroking, the started moaning and …

Natsu: Sorry… It’s fine, I’m done… oofh.. fuck me!

The pink haired boy (who was on his knees) came as he stroked his (also) big junk. He came abundantly over Gray’s legs and shorts.

Natsu: Oh.. oh… (panting). Shit! Sorry, I dirtied your shorts and boxers…

Gray looked down and saw his basket shorts and underwear covered in Natsu’s fluids. But he was still enjoying the remnants of his orgasm. He didn’t give a shit.

Gray: Dude, don’t worry, this clothes are to be washed anyway. Come on get up and kiss me!

Natsu got up and they kissed.

Gray: And take off all this clothes already!

Natsu still wore all the training clothes. Both boys took their clothes off and went to shower. Hot white steam filled the room as they showered and exchanged some words in complicity.

N: Did you mind the finger back when I blew you?

G: Not something I am used to, but we can try new things and it won’t bother me as long the finger is yours!

N: Hahaha

Gray: Though… if you want… I also have finger for you…

N: Silly!

Gray approached him more and hold Natsu’s arm.

G: Do you want some now?

N: Haha…

Gray kissed Natsu’s neck as he slid his hand and fingers down Natsu’s lower back and between this butt cheeks. He approached his entrance and caressed around it and it slowly.

G: Does it feel good? Do you like it?

N: Well, not really right now… but if you keep like this probably I can get to like it.

G: Just relax…

Gray kept massaging his entrance softly as hot water kept falling over their gorgeous naked bodies. He slid the tip one finer inside and Natsu groaned in complain.

G: Does it hurt?

N: No, I’m fine. Just that I’m not used to this sensations.

Gray further slid the rest of the length of his finger up and explored inside. Natsu was flushed. Gray then grabbed with the other hand Natsu’s cock and start massaging it. Natsu gained stiffness automatically and Gray further stroked it.

Gray: Mmm, nice boy, you are a sex machine. Already hard on again!

Gray kept jerking him off as he very slowly and gently moved his finger up and down his entrance. Natsu was climbing to his climax again, and his teammate, Gray, provided all the stimulation.

N: Ah.. ah.. ah.. Gray.. soft… I’m coming already!

Gray stroked his rock hard cock more intensely and still with this finger buried in his butt, Natsu came in the shower, this time not as abundantly. His white seed sailed on the showers floor until in disappeared into the drain. Gray kissed his hair and they hugged.

Natsu: Whoa, that was nice!

Gray smirked in a ludicrously cute way and said back: It was man, I liked it.

N: Do you have an idea what time it is?

G: Geezz… Now that you say it, it has to be late…

 

Then the guys actually showered fast and got dressed to hit the streets. Natsu check the time.

N: Damn! I can believe It’s already this late!

G: Time flies when you do what you like…

At that moment Loke passed next to the pavilion and saw them.

Loke: Hey guys? What the hell are you doing here this late?

G: Hahah, as you know we stayed for a little longer to train more and time flied by.

L: Whoa guys, you really are into the thing, haha. Well, see you tomorrow; I still have much homework to do at home before going to sleep.

N: Fuck, we have to present a work and some exercises tomorrow…

G: See you Loke!

N: See you…

Loke left the two.

G: Being this late… we could go eat or drink something before returning home.

N: Hell no! Did you do your homework?

G: No… I still have to check out what to do.

N: I’d love to spend more time together… but I’m not doing my best at school, I should go home! So you should, don’t wanna repeat again right?

G: Chill out Natsu, I bet you’ll be way more relaxed and able to focus now that you discharged twice.

N: Eeh! Silly!

G: Well, see you tomorrow.

N: See you, I liked it a lot.

The two friends separated on their way home, and there they dinned and did their homework better or worse, to then fall asleep profoundly.

 

//End of the chapter//


	4. Tuesday’s slice of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray wakes up early and walks to high school. He finds Loke before going to class. Between classes he talks with Natsu, Lucy and others. They meet in the afternoon to organize an escapade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter. Nothing crucial happens and has no lusty smut, just a bit of cheesy talk. If you are just interested in the more "adult" themes, you may skip it.

Chapter 4: Tuesday’s slice of life

Gray woke up in his bed; the alarm clock waked him up. He set the alarm clock early that morning to have more time to shower and have breakfast. After leaving for the school, he walked calmly to the high school and thought about himself and the new things that were happening to him those days. He was happy and enthusiastic. He covered his life with thick hot spicy gravy. He was enjoying it. Not that he wasn’t happy before all this started, but now he felt just fired up. His mental discourse went like this:

-Come on Gray, you are doing great! In less than a week you fucked like three times! This certainly is a big boost for my mood. Well, now that I think about… did I fuck with Natsu? Not that I put my junk really inside him… Anyway, I certainly fucked Lucy hard, and that was nice. And staying with Natsu, in the lockers, really turned me on, and we did come so I guess it can be called sex. And about that… Having sex is amazing, but I don’t think I can tell anyone about this, at least for the moment. I’m not sure Lucy wants anything more with me; and she said she wasn’t searching a boyfriend at the moment. Concerning Natsu… it’s complicated. I like our relationship, we are good friends, but I don’t think we can simply start going out together like any other couple. Come on, we are guys! That’s not the norm, and don’t want everyone to know about it… My friends and the rest of the _high_ will laugh at me for the rest of the course. Don’t wanna be the outcast gay loser. Wait, I’m not really gay, at least not completely, I fucked Lucy and I loved it, I still love hot girls, they turn me on for sure. Well, I can think about it later, not that I’m confused, I do know what I like and don’t feel bad about it at all. Although it’s true I don’t want others to think poorly about me… On the other hand, having Natsu with me is great, at least I’m not alone, I’m not the outcast loser who has nobody else… Wait! For me it’s not that easy to become an outcast sucker by tomorrow. I’m popular enough, I know almost everyone in this high school and they like me. I’m someone people can bear to be around, I would say some people like me to be around! …   Geez… and Natsu what? I feel he wants me to be more than a friend, even more than a simple friend with benefits like we now are. I don’t know… I don’t mind us being friends, and even intimate sometimes, but I don’t see us as boyfriends.   And about boyfriends and girlfriends, relationships and significant others… it’s super nice to have someone to be with and like and love, and feel loved… I’d love to be with Lucy. I’ve always liked her. Not only she’s super sexy but she’s the best character, always lively, funny, enthusiastic… Damn… I gotta be with her again, even if it’s just another time.

Loke: Hi Gray! A surprise to see you here this early!

Loke waved at him, and cut his mental discourse.

Gray: Hey. Yeah, it’s so early it’s a sin. I wouldn’t mind to start a couple hours later, even if we also had to leave a couple of hours later…

L: Don’t think it’s gonna happen…

G: Definitely.

L: Hey, I’ve gotten some cigs. It’s still early. You wanna smoke a bit before entering class?

G: What?

L: It’s gonna be fun! It feels cool and your sex appeal will raise two fold.

G: And _I_ am the bad influence, you know… I’m older than you; I should be the one perverting you… Anyway, let’s try those bad guys out.

Twelve minutes before the start of the class, Loke and Gray went behind the high school building, behind a shed where some sport equipment and a boiler was. There, each smoked a cig.

G: Where did you get these?

L: A friend of mine bought them for me.

G: You know I’m already 21 and I can buy’em right?

L: Of course. If I need you to buy me booze or tobacco or drugs I’ll ask you.

G: Hey dude, I’m not a dealer! Moreover, we shouldn’t really be smoking… At parties it’s cool, but here it’s kinda silly. Now everyone will know we’ve been smoking.

L: Not that you care, right? Moreover… at parties, you smoke other stuff guy..

G: So you do dude… hahah!

L: We gotta organize a party, like the one we attended last week! That was cool.

G: Sounds good to me.

L: And talking about parties. What happened to you last Friday? we lost track of you.

G: I was tired and I just went home earlier than you.

L: Really? And you didn’t say us goodbye? That’s not you, come on, don’t fuck with me… did you hook up with someone cool?

G: Haha… what makes you think that?

L: You are a killer, Gray… the older bad boy… You got laid.

G: Can’t confirm nor deny that.

L: Whoa! I knew it, who has her?

G: We should go to class, the bell is about to ring!

 

Loke further insisted, but Gray didn’t give any details. As the two threw the cigar bottoms the bell rang and they hurried up not to arrive too late. Between classes Natsu greeted Gray with a dissimulate but cheesy...

Natsu: [Sniffes close to Gray’s neck] Uh… what do I smell, you’ve been smoking bad boy…

Gray (staring deeply into his eyes, asking intensely for discretion): So what pinkie?

N: Haha, nothing. Did you finish the homework yesterday?

G: Well… I did finish it, partially, at least. What about you?

N: Mostly yes, but not completely… high five?!

G: Alright... [they high five], though this is nothing to high five about.

N: Nope, I guess nope.

 

The next teacher was arriving some minutes late, so time between classes extended. Gray went to do some more soft talk with others and found Lucy. Lucy commented jokingly exactly the same Natsu did about him smelling of tobacco.

Lucy (cheesy): Uh… Gray, what a bad boy, you’ve been smoking. Should I complaint about it to the teacher or should I nag you myself?

Gray (following her, trying his best, locking eyes with her): Haha… what about some punishment?

Lucy (still cheesy, but kidding more than any other thing): I do have some ideas for that…

Loke passed by and joined their conversation.

Loke: Hey guys, what are you talking about?

Lucy: So another smoker bad boy, am I right Loke? [Turning to Gray] Gray, you are such bad example… you perverted Loke.

Gray: Hey! Actually…

Loke: Yeah! ACTUALLY I was the one perverting him. I invited him to smoke to chill out before starting another long hard school day. And talking about hard working and long school days… with Gray we were thinking about organizing a party, like the one you threw last Friday.

Lucy: You enjoyed it right? We are the best throwing these events!

Loke: Yeah, I had fun, so you did, right? I lost you at some point at the party.

Lucy: So I did. Where did you go?

Loke (satisfied): Hahaha! Not for showing up, but I found a friend I hadn’t seen for a long time and I accompanied her home.

Lucy: You can tell me the details later, tiger!

Loke: Anyway, summarizing: Why don’t we go to hang out in the mall or go to downtown and decide something to do? Don’t you agree Gray?

Gray: I have no plans this afternoon.

Lucy: In fact, with Cana, we have some ideas. We are planning to do an excursion to the hills. There’s a nice walk going there, natural hot springs and a refuge to stay the night. We first planned to camp there, but it’s getting increasingly colder and the refuge is free, hence a convenient option!

Loke: In reality this can be even cooler than another party! Do you fancy the idea Gray?

Gray: Indeed, let’s get this running! To whom should we comment this?

Lucy: Good question. The refugee is for ten people at max and we have to ask for permission and notify when we will stay. So counting Cana and Erza we are already five.

Loke: I’ll tell Lyon and Jellal.

Gray: I’ll tell Natsu.

Lucy: Great!

 

They guys met that afternoon to decide exactly what to do, and yeah, to chill out a bit. They met at McRonalds. Soda, fries and ice cream accompanied the meeting.

 

//End of the chapter//


	5. Weekend hiking in the hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys go on an excursion to a natural hot springs in the hills. A bus trip, a long walk, tasty food, refreshing drinks, a clearing in the woods, a refuge in it, cavernous natural hot springs inside the mountain, a mysterious sculpture forest, big time with friends and adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This relates the first part of their weekend trip to the hills. Don’t expect much explicit intercourse in this part, there are some heated up descriptions and scenes, but the main sexy time of the excursion will come in the next chapter. I appreciate feedback! So if you have a suggestion for the story, want to comment something or just say hello, please, don’t hesitate.

Cana woke up in her bed in a sunny Saturday morning. Sunlight bathed her still tanned body, half covered in the sheets. She yawned and stretched while still laying in bed. Although in that moment she felt she was in the most pleasant place to be, she realized it was the day. She and the guys were going on an excursion to the hills! She abandoned the bed and all disheveled walked to the bathroom. She washed her face, went back to her room to pick up her mobile phone and went to the kitchen to have breakfast.

Cana’s mum: Good morning sleeping beauty. You look so sleepy…

Cana: ‘morning. And I am… I think I’ve slept too much.

Cana’s mum: The other day I read a study that stated people who sleep less hours tend to sleep more deeply, in contrast, people who sleep too much –more than eight hours a day- have a less quality sleep.

Cana: Really?

Cana’s mum: Maybe you are having too much bad quality sleep and you wake up all tired cause your sleep wasn’t that renewing. They say it’s good to drink some herbs infusion before going to bed when you are having light/bad sleep.

Cana: Uh… please, don’t talk, for the moment I just want to hear music, radio or TV.

Cana’s mum: Yeah… whatever, just eat something.

Cana normally woke up in a bad mood, just tired and jaded of having to wake up. But after having breakfast she cheered up a lot, to her normal lively mood. Cana had breakfast, washed teeth, got dressed and finished preparing the backpack for the excursion. The guys decided to meet in a bus stop to go to a village nearby and from there, walk to the hills and stay in the refuge. Sunny fields, shadowy forests and rocky hills would be the backdrop for the trip.

Cana met Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Loke, Jellal and Lyon.

All greet Cana and they talk:

Loke: I thought you weren’t coming, the bus is about to arrive.

Gray (making a silly voice): Yeah, you are laaaate.

Lucy: You brought what we said?

Cana: Yeah, we’ll also have time to party this evening!

Lyon: What did you bring?

Erza: Aah.. That’s a surprise from the girls!

Lyon: The guys also brought a surprise…

Erza: What? Beer and weed?

Cana: That’s not a surprise, you were expected to bring some booze and… I don’t exactly know why, but there’s always someone bringing weed.

Lucy: Such bad company… all druggies…

 

After a minute of soft talk the bus arrived and they got on it. The journey to the village took around one hour. They got off the bus in the centre of a small village.

Lyon: Now is when we have to walk right?

Cana: Yes, this is the point of the trip, getting you to do some exercise.

Loke: Talking about exercise and replenishing electrolytes; who wants a beer?

Lucy: Isn’t it just a little bit too early to start drinking?

Gray: Actually beer weights a lot, we better start releasing this weight.

Loke: Gray is right. I suggest to first drink the beer and left the spirits for the night.

Natsu: I couldn’t agree more. Pass me one!

Loke (passing one to Natsu): Here Natsu!

Erza: The boys are right. We didn’t really thought about carrying all this heavy booze along the way. The lighter the better for the journey.

Cana: How can you be saying this? You are the one who always carries tons of –unnecessary- equipment!

Erza: No I am not. I always carry what is or would be critical to have in highly probable situations.

Jellal: I agree. Lacking the wrong item in a sticky situations is likely to result in major injury or death…

Cana: Yeah… when you go clubbing a manually rechargeable torch is always critical, so it is the oversized bag you need to carry it, along too many other indispensable items.

Lyon: Sorry to change the subject of your conversation, but how long is it till the refuge? You Cana know the path well right?

Cana: Yeah, and if we get lost, we can always rely on the GPS on our phones, right?  How long? Well… not much, according to Lacrima-maps and navigator app, it’s about three hours walking. Expect some rocky paths with steep slopes.

Lucy: Can you handle it Lyon? We may ask if somebody offers himself to piggyback you.

Lyon: … No worries… I’ll be fine… Let’s just hurry up and speed up our walking. If we have to get lost we better get lost in time to correct our way and arrive before the sunset.

 

The expedition walked for three hours and a half before they reached their destination. During the long but relaxed walk they passed by fields, flocks of farm animals and wind turbines to then venture into the forest-covered hills. There they stopped to eat sandwiches for lunch and drink more beer (and isotonic drinks and water). Trees covered most of their way until the end. It was autumn and the sun set early in the afternoon, though the weather was still mild. That day, very few clouds hovered on the sky. By the time the group arrived at the refuge, the sun was almost gone. The refuge, a small building with some bedrooms with bunk beds, a dining room and a bathroom sat in a corner of a clearing in the forest. The clearing was next to a hill side with an entrance. The entrance was a big crack in the rocky hill wall and descended through stairs cut in the sheer rock of the mountain. The passage was completely dark as it was underground, but LEDs installed on the stairs and on the walls, powered by solar panels outside, lighted up the cavity. To the opposite side of the clearing, two stone columns indicated the entrance to the sculpture forest. This was an area of the forest filled with sculptures made by ancient regional artists. The themes of the sculptures varied but those were all picturesque and thorny, definitely “not safe for work”.

The group arrived at the forest clearing.

 

Lyon: Is this the place, have we arrived?

Lucy: Yes! This is the refuge, and there is the sculpture forest, and that opening in the rock wall is the entrance to the hot springs.

Cana: Indeed! Let’s go check the refuge.

 

It was midafternoon and the sun was about to set. The guys left the bags in the refuge and as it was still early, they went to explore the place.

 

Gray: Have you brought torches? It’s getting dark and I don’t see much illumination.

Erza: Of course! But beware it’s gonna be dark. According to the website, the place only runs with solar and wind energy. There are solar panels and some small wind turbines that charge batteries. The power supply can power some low energy consuming lights, so basically LEDs, and charge phones, batteries, maybe a laptop… But forget about plugin in a hairdryer or even a TV. The hot springs are similar in this regard. There are some solar panels in the entrance that power some LEDs inside. Sunlight barely gets into the baths. Also, beware there’s a timer in the hot springs’ illumination. After a while, this switches off automatically and can be hard to find the switch in the dark.

Loke: This resembles the Blair’s Witch Project… the whole stay using uncomfortable dim lights.

Natsu: It’s gonna be great!

Lyon: Yeah, an adventure.

Lucy: Will it be cold tonight? There’s no heating, well, there’s just a fireplace.

Loke: Don’t worry Lucy, I can help in warming you up…

Lucy (kidding): Oh yeah Loke? Can you? Did you bring a lighter?

Gray: I have a lighter, but I can warm you up without it…

Lucy: Well, for the moment, just keep the lighter… I don’t want to have to eat the meat raw tonight.

Jellal: Talking about staying warm… actually, how hot are the hot springs? Cause I brought the swimsuit and can’t wait to jump into the water.

Erza: I’ve the answer. I’ve done some research and these springs are barely hot springs, most like just warm springs. A stream of water from a subterranean river is heated by the ground and flows out inside the cave. This results in these natural hot baths. A long time ago some small pools were excavated in the rock to contain the water and make sort of a natural Jacuzzi. Concerning the water temperature… it depends on the time of the year, the water flow, and the year itself, but it ranges from 30º up to 48ºC. So don’t worry, nobody’s gonna get burnt. Just for the record, we are in a volcanic zone with some remnant volcanic activity.

Jellal: I see you’ve done some research.

Erza: Yeah, at least I’ve done it. Everyone was all concerned if we were able to carry that much weight in booze and food and nobody cared about how actually getting into the place –without the phone’s navigator- or how dangerous is to get attacked by a bear, wolf or be asphyxiated with the dangerous geothermal fumes form the bath.

Jellal: Wait a sec! Do the baths emanate dangerous fumes?

Erza: Not these ones, but there are other hot springs emanating dangerous gases!

Gray: Nobody’s getting asphyxiated tonight. At most someone will lose their breath. (Staring at Lucy)

Lucy stared him back, displeased. That was a jerky move of Gray, too obvious, too self-confident. But she didn’t get mad for that. After all he and Loke and most guys their age acted “cheesy” and joked continuously.

Cana: Come on guys, enough talking, you can keep talking outside; let’s go check out the hot springs!

Erza: Cana, better _warm springs_ … I’m not sure about the temperature of the water these days and I forgot to bring a thermometer… but a really hot spring can reach boiling temperatures where the water directly flows out. In these springs, water only flows out at 30-50ºC, so the temperature at the pool is often colder than that.

Cana: What I said, hot springs. Let’s go!

 

When the group exited the building of the refuge it was already dark. The sky was clear and the moon provided some light, but a torch was of great help to avoid stepping in the wrong place. They first checked out the baths. It was the most interesting thing! They walked straight to the entrance in the mountain wall. They pushed the button to light up the cave. It was kind of cheap slovenly electric installation. - It made sense. That baths were almost lost in the woods, not very famous, and a long walk was necessary to reach them. – Sets of red and white LEDs along the stairs and the walls of the passage switched on, illuminating the way with dim light. It looked cool, the old rocky walls of the cave illuminated with hundreds of tiny points of red and white light. The atmosphere inside it could either be similar to the one of a haunted house or the one of a tunnel of love in an amusement park. The group descended the stairs and got to the cavity where the pools were. The ceiling was high above their heads and without illumination, so it wasn’t visible and looking up was scary. Moreover, because of the condensation of water vapor, cold water drops fell from the ceiling at random intervals. There were three small pools of water, interconnected, a big one which could host like ten people, and two smaller ones with place for four people each approximately.  Although the baths were natural, the pools were artificially expanded by digging the rock floor. In spite of this, part of the floor was still naturally irregular, with big smoothened by the water cracks. The water was warm and steam came out of it, but air form the exterior flowed in and washed it, hence the air temperature in the baths was just slightly hotter than the air outside.

Natsu was the first in touching the water.

Natsu: Uh.. it is not that hot really, it’s more like just warm.

Gray: Warm like what Natsu? Like pee? Like pavilion showers?

Natsu: Yeah, between those two.

Gray: No, it’s OK, it’s not boiling but will do the job!

Lyon: Indeed, I’ve bathed in way colder waters.

Cana: The water is hot enough, but the air is cold. What do you think Lucy?

Lucy: No problem. I’m bathing here later.

 

After checking the water, they went to the sculpture forest. Wooden and stone sculptures were all over the place. There were also tables and benches, to picnic probably. Between the trees, on them, exposed and hidden. All of them were picturesque at the very least, quirky, odd. Sculptures angels and demons, in battle, riding a horse or having sex. Yeah, most of the sculptures depicted mythological characters performing taboo activities. It was already dark and the guys used torches to illuminate the images.

Natsu: LOL, look at these, this angel is being buttfucked!

Loke: Whoa! And those angels are doing doggy style…

Lucy: And look at this gory impaled man…

Lyon: Damn it! These images are all fucked up!

Erza: It must be for this I saw in the Internet the sculpture forest next to the baths is not recommended for children…

Cana:  Fuck! You can get traumatized by some of these… look at that one riding a horse while decapitating a guy…

Jellal: And there is even bestiality! This girl is being fucked by a horse!

Loke: It seems a good place to practice obscure rituals. Did you bring a goat? We could get high, sacrifice the goat and then do an orgy while these perturbing statues look at us. A bonfire is mandatory.

Several of them: Hahaha.

Cana: Should we go back to the refuge, eat something and try going to the hot springs?

Erza: It’s a good idea. And it will be good to have a bath after this long walk… In the refugee there is no shower.

Cana: I didn’t remember there was no shower there…

 

The expedition wandered a while to explore the disturbing place. Soon after they went back to the refuge. There they ate something fast and put the swimsuits to go to the baths.

Loke: I’m getting beer and tobacco for the bathing!

Cana: I’m getting a whole bottle of my fancy cocktail!

Loke: You will invite me right?

Cana: I’ll have to think about that…

Lucy: This sounds nice! I’ll get plastic cups!

Gray: Well, get going!

Gray and Natsu went to the bedrooms to change and put on swimwear. Jellal followed them. They changed. They had been walking for a long time and were already a little tired. They were slightly sweaty and released some manly scent. As Gray undressed, Natsu couldn’t help but follow his movements looking sideways. Gray wasn’t doing anything sexual on purpose, but at that moment, in the eyes of Natsu, everything of Gray was erotic. He took off his shirt, and then the fitted black t-shirt beneath, revealing the impressive torso he had seen so many times in the lockers, and had been able to touch, taste and worship the few times they were together. Gray then took off trousers, flashing his boxers covering an impressive bulge, and then his muscular hairy legs. Fast he then took off the socks and underwear. He had his back turned to the others as he was standing searching for things in his bag. Now Natsu had a view of him fully naked, and desired to bite that strong but cute butt. Then he putted on swimming trunks and got a towel, and he was ready to go. So was Natsu, who had been doing virtually the same as Gray to get ready for the bath. Jellal was also ready.

Natsu thought:

-Shit, seeing Gray changing clothes has really turned me on. It’s great to be around him, but I’m not sure this is the best place to do anything with him. Lucy is around and I don’t even know if Gray wants to do anything with me. Moreover, there are too many people here to find a moment to be alone. It would be great to be with Gray tonight, for example in the baths, by ourselves, when the others sleep…

After the boys changed, the girls did. Lucy, Cana and Erza. Three other hotties changing together. In parallel to Lucy and Erza, Cana changed. She took off first his trousers, revealing her thin and long perfect legs and hips. Her summer tan was almost completely gone though she still kept a remnant of a perfect toasted brown. Without pants her tightly fit panties were visible. A perfect camel toe shape bulged beneath the fabric of those panties. She then stripped those panties exposing her crotch and round ass. She left the panties on the bed and putted on the swimsuit panties. Half work done. She then took off her shirt and undershirt. Lingerie and turgid boobs flashed. She wore dark brown lingerie bra which held her perfectly sized boobs in place. Then she unfastened the bra and her boobs freed. Exposed to the cool air, her nipples went stiff and pointy. Erza realized about that beauty showing her pointy nipples, crowning her tits, with his silky wavy brown hair falling over her shoulders… Erza thought something like “ _LOL;_ fuck, I’m enjoying this view”. After that, Cana quickly putted on the other half of the swimsuit. The other girls were also almost done. They grabbed a towel, something to drink there and joined the guys to go to the hot springs!

Outside the refuge it blew a cold breeze. Excited, the guys exited the building with just their swimwear and towels. Erza and Lucy, who were slightly wiser, putted on a hoddie to shelter from the cold in the flash way to the baths. The light of the moon and a torch helped them reach the entrance. In front of the entrance Gray pushed the button to turn on the lights and was the first entering, the others followed him fast. All of them but Gray and Lyon were chilly.

Gray: Here I go!!

Gray jumped into the warm water without hesitation. Natsu, Jellal, Loke and Lyon followed him, splashing into the water of the big pool. The girls (who were the last ones entering the cavity) also entered the pool. First Cana, who wasn’t wearing nothing but the swimwear and the towel and was freezing, and then Lucy and Erza who had to take of their hoddies. Alright! Everyone was in and the more the merrier.

Gray: Oh yeah! This is great! The water is so hot, the LED strips so red and the walls so rocky we could be boiling in hell!

Lyon: Yah man! Awesome. I’m counting to see all of you in a similar boiler in hell!

Jellal: What are you talking about?

Cana: I bet Satan is hot.

Lucy: Oh yeah.

Natsu: What the hell are you talking about guys? This water is cold. Freezing cold!

Gray: Come on Natsu! It’s so warm I would get cold if I peed in my trunks.

Lucy: Don’t even think about that. Gross.

Gray splashed water to Lucy.

Lucy (surprised): Easy boy, we are here to relax…

Gray: Chill out Lucy. I saw your hair so well-groomed I couldn’t resist.

Lucy: Fuck you Gray.

Lucy splashed him back, and for a minute or two the whole group joined the water battle. They splashed joyfully and grappled each other playfully. Then they stopped almost synced, still excited but tired. Some panting resounded in the cavity, as they caught their breath.

Erza: Hey people… we’ve brought some appetizers…

Their faces brightened, especially Loke’s.

Loke: Appetizers?! I love you Erza!

Erza smiled satisfied with the compliment.

Erza: Well, you know… everyone likes a drink, but combining it with some classy snacks puts the whole thing to another level…

Lucy: Don’t get his hopes up… we just brought chips, Cheetos and crackers.

Erza: And Lunchables!!

Loke, Gray and Natsu: Yay!!

Loke: That’s amazing of you!

Combined, they had brought a couple of packs of beer, Cana’s cocktail bottle, tobacco and the assortment of appetizers. They were still hungry and tired and the improvised meal looked delicious to their eyes. They ate and drank. Cana handed around her cocktail. It was a fruity cocktail with a strong dose of energy drink and rum. Loke, Lyon and Gray also smoked a cig, mixing the light steam in the room with smoke. The minutes went by and the group was having a good time. They explored more carefully the cavity, from where the water flowed, how hot it was, where was “the drain”, the other pools, the rocky wet walls… they chatted, laughed and relaxed in the warm water. They were already a little tipsy as they had been drinking (not much) but with an empty stomach.

Natsu was obviously cold and Gray realized it. Gray approached him.

Gray: You OK Natsu? You look cold.

Natsu: I’m getting cold… too much time in this barely warm water…

Gray: You know I can fix that right?

Gray further approached him and wrapped his arms around him from behind sportive. The others weren’t paying attention to them, and if they had, to their eyes they had only been playing.

Natsu: What?

Gray blew Natsu’s ear, making him shiver. The lights went out. He slid his hand inside Natsu’s swimming trunks and palpated his strong butt cheeks. Natsu was already flushed, from the cool air, the slight tipsiness and now of awkward public excitement triggered by Gray’s teasing. With great dare and without wasting time Gray explored Natsu’s ass with the fingers and found his butthole. Someone turned on the lights again. He massaged around it, around the base of his balls and back to his butthole. Gray smirked mischievously. Then he bumped his finger, gently, against it, trying to penetrate it. Quickly Natsu stopped him.

Natsu (staring him in the eyes): Don’t tease me here Gray. I won’t hold myself back.

Gray held the gaze. For a moment their emotions were wide open to each other. They could see desire, lust, even awkwardness in a vortex of feelings. Gray cut the stare.

Gray: Don’t worry Natsu. But I can feel your boner.

Natsu: Ah..!

Gray, who had changed his position and wasn’t “cuddling” Natsu anymore, had a hand over Natsu’s crotch touching his half hard on.

Natsu (with bated breath): Shit, shit, shit!

Gray: Weren’t you that cold?

Natsu: Fuck of.

Gray: Don’t think in me for a while and “that” is gonna retract soon…

Gray then winked an eye at him as he went to talk with someone else.

Gray felt great, like a boss. He was young and handsome. He was with his friends having a big time in the hills. Fuck, they were like in an adventure! He was pleased with the quirky hot springs they were bathing in, he liked the sexy boys and hot girls around him, and he had Natsu craving for him, and Lucy was an achievable goal.

Lucy: Do you know what time is it? I’m hungry… maybe we should go back to the refuge, set a campfire and prepare dinner.

Lyon: Actually, that’s a good idea. I’m starving…

Erza: And we should set the fire. I don’t want to be cold for supper.

As the others agreed, Natsu didn’t say anything, even though he was cold and already wanted to exit the baths. He looked at Gray, Gray realized it.

Gray: No… I think I will stay here for a little longer while you prepare me dinner… What do you say Natsu? Do you join me?

Natsu: Actually now that I’ve got used to the temperature I’m fine… I’ll also stay for a bit longer…

//End of the chapter//


	6. Warm shots in the chill air, BBQ supper and mushrooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu and Gray stay for longer in the cavernous hot baths while the others go to prepare dinner. All they have is their bodies, swimwear, towels and not much time, and apparently this is not enough. After the extra bathing time the boys join the group to supper. Aside from the deserts they brought, an interesting alternative shows up, something warranting a night of sick adventures!

**Chapter 6: Warm shots in the chill air, BBQ supper and mushrooms.**

 

Nobody else stayed for more. They had already been there for enough time and although the water was hot, the air above was chill at that time. Gray and Natsu were left alone. They looked at each other, desire in their eyes. Natsu really was craving for him. Since they changed in the refuge and Gray showed his big hunky body, Natsu had a big part of his mind occupied with him. He getting undressed in that cute way, flashing his sculpted body, his wide chest, the kinky happy trail descending to his crotch, his extra-sized junk… come on, he was ridiculously sexy. He had fallen for him many days ago. But now that he had tasted that body, his character… he got hooked up and Gray invaded his thoughts and dreams just too often.

On the other hand, Gray’s feelings weren’t mutual with Natsu’s, at least completely. In summary it could be said Gray was just horny and intimating with Natsu turned he on a lot. But don’t get him wrong. He liked Natsu a lot, as a friend, as a friend with benefits and even more. They had met for quite a bit. They had spent many hours together, going to class, training, on the way home, hanging out -by themselves and with other friends-… They had helped each other. Gray appreciated Natsu. He cared of him. He felt comfortable with him and didn’t hesitate to rely on him. He was his “BFF”, his “bro”.

Lying on the pool Gray looked at Natsu, now he was standing. He observed him from top to bottom. Natsu was a bit shorter than Gray. He also was athletic, with well-defined muscles bulging below his skin, but not as big as Gray’s. He had a more modest happy trail descending inside his swimming trunks and hunky light hairy legs.

Natsu walked to Gray and lunged over him. They smooched and Natsu, impatient, disconnected his lips and dragged his lips down Gray’s neck and to his hunky chest. There he slurped Gray’s chest hair with fruition and looked up at Gray’s face.

Natsu: Fuck, Gray. I was craving for this.

Gray grabbed his head from the hair and touched up his back.

Gray: Don’t worry; have me all you want…

Natsu: The finger thing back before drove me crazy…

Gray: Wanna go crazy again cutie?

Natsu: Drive me crazy big boy!

Gray kissed Natsu’s hair and hugged him.

Gray: You are not cold anymore right?

Natsu: Haha, silly, I’ll have to cool you down…

Gray: Try it pinkie.

Natsu: First some overheating…

Natsu untightened Gray’s trunks revealing hair and crotch, underwater. He then submersed his head and putted the semi-stiff piece of flesh inside his mouth and massaged it softly, it grew bigger and got harder. Natsu drew out his mouth to breath. He was laying over Gray’s groin, between his legs. Natsu then, with both hands, gripped Gray’s cock and pulled the skin to retract the foreskin and unveil his purple swollen gland. Yeah! The tip of Gray’s fucking sacred cock. It drew all Natsu’s attention for that instant, so inviting, such lushness and abundance, so alluring…

Natsu: Oh boy! Oh…

Gray smiled pleased. He then sat on the pool side so Natsu could comfortably reach him. Natsu all cuddly passed his hands over Gray’s nips, wrapped arms around his torso squeezing him and rested his head on Gray’s hip/groin for a moment.

Natsu: I love it. Being with you is amazing.

Gray: Haha, I like it too, stupid. You know what? Stop working, I also wanna do something for you. Besides, we don’t have much time. We should hurry up.

Gray pulled Natsu out of the water and over him. Now they were on the floor next to the pool. Gray against the floor with Natsu lying over him. It was chill out of the hot water, but that didn’t really bother them. They were skin on skin, wrapped, sharing bodily heat. They looked at each other for another moment and kissed. Gray grabbed Natsu’s ass, touching him up hungrily. He then broke the hugging and helped Nastu sit on the floor, laying his back on the rocky wall. It wasn’t very comfortable, but in the heat of the moment that did not concern any of them. Gray spread Natsu’s legs and started licking his manly hips, covered with some dark reddish hair. Almost like a dog and kneeling, he quickly climbed to lick and put Natsu’s balls in his mouth. Natsu had a tremendous hard on and was all blushed; now he reclined his head on the wall and was looking at the dark ceiling, almost like asking a god an orgasm. Gray started playing with his fingers near his entrance again. Natsu moaned horny. Yeah, Gray was very interested in Natsu’s butt, all that frolicsome touching could lead to something else. Gray insisted with the fingers and caressed softly his entrance, without wasting time he spit clear shiny saliva on his fingers and slid one inside Natsu. After some initial tension of Natsu, he was getting relaxed and loser. Gray massaged him as he licked his balls and cock base, without reaching the tip yet. Natsu panted in need, cutely.

Gray: Does it hurt? Are you OK?

Natsu (soft panting): Ah… ah, come on Gray, go on.

Gray: Beg for it.

Natsu: Fuck off.

Gray: You are enjoying this so much…

Natsu smiled.

Gray slid a second finger inside, and moved it extremely slowly up and down, and to the sides, exploring his insides, now the older boy started blowing him properly, massaging the tip with lips and tongue and pushing it against his throat. Natsu accompanied the movement with the hips. Natsu was observing that stud working him well. His big hunky body, his muscles working smoothly, his big groin, his huge erected cock between the kneeling hips.

Natsu: OK Gray, fuck me, for real.

Gray: What?! What do you mean?

Natsu: Put your fucking junk inside.

Gray: Not the moment or the place! Come on!

Natsu: Don’t care, I am all yours, fuck me hard!

Gray: Don’t have anything here, no condom no lu..

Natsu (gazing at him): Just do it.

Gray: Don’t ask me twice Natsu.

Natsu: Gray!

Gray: Ok, let’s try. Just the tip.

Gray caught Natsu’s legs and lifted them; he further approached him. His bare cock with an almost painful hard on. He spit on the hand and lubed the tip of his shaft. He helped himself in pointing and bringing the tip of the shaft into Natsu’s entrance. With the fingers of one hand he scissored and kept Natsu’s entrance open and with the other drove the meaty cock inside. Well inside. That huge mass of flesh didn’t get inside that easy.

Natsu: Gray, damn it! Push harder!

Gray: Don’t wanna hurt you, idiot!

Gray tried it again, and pushed now harder, but still gently. Again, it didn’t enter.

Gray: Look Natsu, this doesn’t work and it’s not the moment…

Natsu was jerking himself off and moaning discretely.

Natsu: The finger at least!

Gray fingered him softly and slowly again, Natsu was wanking like crazy. Gray also started massaging his junk, which had lost some stiffness, but regrew fast and he also wanked.

Natsu: Yeah! Gray, like this! Do me!

Natsu started cumming over his ripped stomach and chest. His thick and warm seed covered nastily his torso. Gray saw the splashy spectacle as he kept wanking. He decided it was time to end that. Besides, they had no idea how much time had passed; maybe the guys were coming to ask them to go to dinner! He focused more on the thing, thought about Natsu being a needy bitch there, all flushed, craving for him to penetrate him… yeah, so morbid and alluring… He further massaged his dick, up and down that thick long shaft, not very fast, but applying considerable pressure… He reached his max, he orgasmed emitting some discrete but manly groans. Natsu relished the show “comfortably” lying against the wall. The stud was still on his knees, (he had pulled out -the fingers- from Natsu) stroking his dong with both hands and releasing abundant loads of warm seed over his torso. Their cum merged and slid slowly down Natsu’s sides.

Gray (with his natural arousing husky voice): Fuu… huh….  Aah… aah….

Natsu: Dude. Sell me underwear and perfumes.

Gray: What? What you talkin’ bout?

Natsu: No matter what you do, you look fucking hot. Gorgeous. You should be doing underwear commercials.

Gray: Haha, silly. What about you… you also look great.

Natsu: Hahah… Gray (more serious). Next time I want you to do me. Fucking sex me. Be inside me, OK?

Gray: Haha, idiot. We don’t need to do anything we don’t want to. But yeah, we can try, though I don’t want to hurt you.

Natsu: Bullshit, I’ll tell you if it hurts…

Gray: As you like, and remember this can also work the other way around.

Natsu: Eat my mouth.

Gray: Sure, this is free for you.

They kissed again, all sticky, wet and nasty. A fucking hot mess. Gray ended the kiss.

Gray: We should fucking go back to the refuge. The guys will suspect. And clean yourself. Piggy.

Natsu: About that… we just enter the pool again I guess…

Gray: Have you got a better idea?

Both entered into the hot water again. The lighting inside the cave was very dim and the water looked very dark, almost black. Nobody would notice any trace of their sexual escapade. Moreover, the water flew continuously. Just entering the water the lights went off.

Gray: Shit.

Natsu: Let’s search for the switch.

None of them had switched on the inside-the-cave switch before, so they had a hard time finding it in complete darkness. In a couple of minutes they found it. They rinsed themselves in the water and returned to the refuge. In the flash walk/run to the refuge the moon still shined illuminating the clearing barely enough to walk without tripping over. A cool breeze froze Natsu and hurried him up from his previous post-orgasmic state. Gray was OK, he never was cold.

When they arrived the guys had already set a campfire out of the building to cook the meat. They were dining barbecue!

Loke: Where the hell were you two?

Lyon: You’ve been missing for a long time, and we’ve been setting this damn fire ever since then!

Gray: We were waiting to come at just the right moment so we could eat straight when arriving, but I see you had a hard time setting this.

Natsu: Didn’t Erza bring something to set it?

Loke: Well, aside from matches and a flint fire-starter, nothing useful.

Natsu: “LOL”, a flint? Isn’t the thing Bear Grills uses to set fires?

Loke: Yep.

Natsu: I’m gonna check it out! So cool! Erza is in, right?

Loke: Yep.

Natsu went to ask Erza for the flint fire-starter. She was inside with Cana and Lucy talking and setting the table.

Gray: But you brought a lighter right? And know I have one in my trousers right?

Loke: Yes, but tinder doesn’t burn as easily as a cig, you know?

Gray: You are hungry right? Well, now that the fire is almost ready, I’m gonna help Jellal with the meat.

The group barbecued meat and toasted bread in the campfire outside, and ate it inside the refuge, in the dining room. They ate, drank, chatted and laughed. After the supper they further drank, now some cocktails.

Cana: Who wants deserts?

Jellal: What do we have for deserts?

Erza: More drinks, and cookies!

Cana: Oh yeah, I love junk food. Pass me those oreos!

Lucy: It will mix well with a trendy cocktail I’m preparing.

Lucy mixed multifruit juice with vodka, rum and energy drink in a plastic bottle.

Lucy: OK, who wants to try it? Pass me your glasses…

Loke: We should put some music also!

Cana: Whoa! I can’t believe we forgot to put some music. We can use our phones and this portable speaker Erza brought!

Erza: _Erza, always ready, always right._

(They play music, something commercial, what you would hear in a nightclub or from a dance and pop-rock radio station)

Natsu: Hahaha!

Loke: Do you mind if I smoke?

Lucy: I’m surprised you care; you usually just smoke wherever you want…

Loke: Not true, I’m like the most considerate person in this world.

Lucy: No, you are not.

The minutes and then an hour passed by and with the food and the “digestive” cocktails the guys cheered up a lot. They were still in the refuge dining room, warm thanks to the fireplace they set.

Loke: I’ve brought something guys. You may call it a surprise. A whole adventure.

Loke went to the bedroom to pick up a plastic bag in his bag.

Lucy: What the hell is this?

Natsu: It looks like mushrooms?

Gray: What the fuck? This is nuts.

Loke: Effectively my beloved friends, I’ve brought some mushrooms to try them out.

Natsu: Wouldn’t be more appropriate to show them before dining?

Gray: Natsu, this crazy goat brought hallucinogenic mushrooms, to get hella trippy.

Natsu, Jellal, Lucy, Erza and Cana: What?!

Loke: Well hommies, we came here in the middle of the forest, to breath fresh air, connect with mother nature and have fun, and I just thought it would be appropriate, almost mandatory.

Lyon: Sick.

Jellal: You dudes throw the most hardcore parties. Damn!

Loke: Hey, it’s not that rare. There’s even a movie or two just about teenagers who go to the forest to get all high and trippy with mushrooms.

Gray: Yeah, all these are horror movies.

Loke: These aren’t very strong. Psychedelic drugs are rarely addictive and mostly safe.

Erza: Safe until you jump from a window thinking you can fly or burn your retinas while staring for long minutes to the giant fireball in the sky… Madness. Though it’s true that when –these drugs- done in safe conditions are generally safer and less damaging than… I don’t know, cocaine, heroin and other hard drugs…

Loke: Yeah, I’ve friends who went to Holland, to Amsterdam on holidays, and tried mushrooms and they enjoyed it. It was an interesting experience for them, and they haven’t done mushrooms again. They did it just to try…

Cana: Well, if it’s so safe, we could try some, after all, it’s the dose that counts right? We can just try a bit of it and see what happens.

Lucy: Which kind of mushroom are these, where did you get’em? What do they do and how much does the effect last?

Loke: Not that I have the leaflet or the chemical composition, I bought it from a guy…

Erza (sarcastic): A dealer right? Fantastic.

Cana: At least you know this guy, right? He’s reliable?

Loke: Yeah, it is. Probably. For sure. Anyway, these are _Psilocybe_ , dried. You can have them however you want, but the easiest is just to chew and eat them. After ingestion, it takes around half an hour to start feeling the effects, and these last for 4 to 6 hours, although all this is variable and depends on the user and the dose. The dosage, between 1 and 5 grams, more than 5 grams of these is a heavy dose. For starters, we could try a couple or three grams, which are a small handful of shrooms.

Erza: I see you got documented.

Loke: Of course.

Cana: So shrooms…

Cana looked at Loke, decided, seriously. Then to her best friends Lucy and Erza; and to the rest of the group. She and Erza were considering seriously eating those shrooms. So was Lyon.

Gray: Come on guys? For real? You wanna try those bad guys?

Erza: Right now yes I want. I’m very curious.

Cana: These aren’t that strong right?

Loke: I know other people our age that tried them and are fine. Is what every tourist in Amsterdam does, many high schools go there as a final trip, before college…

Cana (to Gray): Aren’t you curious? You are the oldest here; I bet you’ve smoked stronger joints.

Natsu: They look kinda regular, not really special. And you say they last for like four hours right? It seems fun. Moreover, nobody’s gonna jump from a window here, and in six hours the sun won’t have risen yet, so nobody’s frying their eyeballs…

Natsu grabbed a handful of mushrooms and put them in the mouth and started chewing.

All but Natsu: What?! Wait!

Natsu (with the mouth full): They taste horrible.

Loke: Actually, that was a slightly heavier than a mild dose… Well, let’s eat some shrooms.

Loke took shrooms.

Lyon: Fuck it. Pass me some, tonight we are partying hard! Let’s get all trippy. (To Gray) What’s up Gray? This is too punk-rock for you?

Lyon was a rather serious and quiet guy, but when he got wild, he got really wild. Despite Loke’s surprise, with his “hard” drug thing, the atmosphere was still very festive. All of them had drunk and eaten abundantly, and despite the long walk, they were still up for some partying. Cana’s energetic cocktail played a role in this.

Cana and Erza joined the party. Lucy, a bit afraid, hesitated, but also took a smaller dose, and Gray and Jellal did something similar. Took a dose, but not as big as Natsu’s or Lyon’s.

There was no going back. For good or bad, all of them had taken a dose of _Psilocybe._ A heavier or milder one, but a dose.  They were going to trip, right? That’s what shrooms make to you, don’t they?

//End of the chapter//


	7. Night in the fantasy forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group have some weird adventures during their psychedelic night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ends the guys’ trip to the natural hot springs in the woods. It includes some weird (and sometimes almost nonsense) stuff due to the shrooms. It also includes some heated up scene of two of our stoned characters, but it’s quick and not the central theme.   
> More spicy stuff is yet to come and the Gratsu thing is not over at all. Wait for Gray, Natsu, Lucy and friends mess around! –in the next chapters-.

The group kept chatting and drinking and just having a good time next to the fireplace in the refuge. More than half an hour had passed since they ate the shrooms and Lyon and Natsu started to feel increasingly dizzy. They were already drunk, but now the shrooms started to have effect.

Natsu: Whoa… I’m feeling all dizzy and fired up at the same time. Should we go for a walk outside?

Lyon: Yaaaaay! I’m also coming. It is getting boring here.

Lucy: It will be cold outside, staying here it’s OK.

Lyon: Nah, let’s check out the campfire outside.

Cana: Actually it will be fun to go outside for a moment. Even if it’s just to breathe some cool air. Aren’t you hot here?

Erza: It’s getting increasingly hot here; let’s check this nice clear chill night!

Gray: Those are obviously getting high. The shrooms start to kick hard on them I guess.

Loke: Probably haha, though I’m also getting hot here, I will follow them. What do you say guys? Do you wanna go outside?

Gray: Nah, I’m too comfortable and lazy here, go with them, I’ll come later. What do you do Lucy and Jellal?

Lucy: It’s cosy here, but I am just too curious to see what those are going to do. They ate way more shrooms than us.

Jellal: That’s true. In a while I’m coming to see how those get high like goats!

Lucy, Jellal and Gray were the ones who ate less magical mushrooms; the others were already noticing the effects. Gray and Jellal stayed in the refuge, next to the fireplace while the others went outside. Natsu was laughing uncontrollably, and Lyon followed him, both started laughing badly. Their pupils were dilated. Loke, Cana and Erza also laughed. They commented with Lucy what those crazy goats were doing. Their behaviour was getting increasingly preoccupying, but they soon omitted that and started commenting how nice and warm was the nigh, the starry sky and the glowing moon.

Lyon took out a ball from his pocket and passed it to Natsu. Natsu couldn’t catch it in the air and searched for it on the ground. He was being very clumsy.

Natsu: Let’s go wander the statues forest! It will be awesome now!

Lyon and Loke: Oh yeah let’s go!

Lucy: We should stay here for a little longer, next to the campfire. We’ll get lost there, we are all tripping!

Erza: Come on Lucy, the statues are trying to tell us something since we arrived here. Aren’t you feeling it?

Lucy: Feeling what?

Cana: Oh, shit! It’s fucking true. I’m hearing them. Don’t you? They are signing. Let’s follow Natsu and the others. I don’t wanna miss a thing.

Cana and Erza followed the guys and Lucy hesitated for a second. But at that time, even though she was starting to feel slightly confused because of her shrooms dose, she felt like she was the serene one having to prevent the others from hurting themselves. She didn’t want Natsu to jump from a tree and break another bone again! Or Loke ripping off his earrings and tearing his ears because a tree asked him to! When Lucy started following them to the forest, Gray and Jellal left the refugee to see them.

Lucy: Gray, Jellal! Those freaks are going to the forest to talk with the sculptures! They are going to get lost, or hurt!

Gray: Stupid fools. Let’s follow them; we three are the most serene ones here.

Jellal: Oh shit, oh shit, we shouldn’t have eaten those mad mushrooms. Loke had a terrible idea bringing them here!

Gray: Hey let’s chill the hell out for a second. They are fine, at least for the moment. So we are. I’m feeling all warm and nice. And it’s not only cause of the booze. Let’s follow them and check everyone’s doing fine.

Lucy: Yeah. It will be fine. And even fun.  Haha.

Gray laughed back. Both laughed again. But not Jellal, who was preoccupied. He was concerned and not comfortable at all with the situation, hence he was to most prone one to have a bad trip, even though he only ate a very tiny amount of mushrooms.

In the forest, they found Natsu on a big statue, three meters above the ground. It was the statue of a horse, and he was sitting on it comfortably and hugging the horse. He wasn’t hyped as it was before next to the campfire with Lyon. Lyon was pursuing a rabbit. Or this is what it seemed. He was talking to it, yelling to it to slow down and allow him catch it. That was weird and funny. Cana and Erza were sitting on the ground in front of the statue of a demon butt-fucking an angel. They were chatting and laughing.

Erza: Hahaha… oh, aren’t you hot? I can’t believe it’s getting this hot, we are in the middle of the night and in no time it will be Halloween…

Cana: Yeah, I am taking this off…

Cana stripped her hoodie, and then took off her shoes. Erza did the same. They were flushed red. (Psychedelic mushrooms raise bodily temperature).

Cana: Don’t you think the demon is hot?

Erza: Well, at the very least he’s ripped as fuck.

Cana: Yeah haha. Hey demon! How much time have you been inside this angel?

Demon: Why do you care? Don’t you see we are busy here?

Cana: Come on! Talk to us. You have to be bored of always being here doing the same.

Demon: I’ve been servicing this needy little angel since the beginning of my times.

Erza: How many times do you have?

Demon: As many as I require.

Erza: This doesn’t make any sense.

Demon: Really? Think about it again. I have all the sense I need.

Cana: Erza, he’s older, bigger and stone-made, he has to have the right reason to require several times.

Demon: Why don’t you ask yourself what is time itself.

Erza: Several times? Is a “time” a unit of measure?

Demon: Can you really measure time?

Cana: This is what clocks do, right?

Demon: This is what you think? What are they measuring? Your grandfather had a watch that gained ten minutes a day.

Erza: The minutes in his watch lasted for less than the minutes in regular watches. The problem was the watch.

Demon: This is not the issue I’m addressing. You can’t really measure time, time is itself relative. You measure the watch tickling, a quartz crystal oscillating, but not the time itself.

Cana: You are slowing down time with your pointless time conversation. Tell us about your partner. Hey angel, you OK down there? Is the demon treating you gently?

Demon: Time doesn’t exist.

Erza: Where did time go! Where and when!? Did we lose it?

Angel: Leave the time thing already. You are dumb; go read some physics before having such fundamental conversations.

Cana: Hey angel! Are you having a hard time? The picture of both of you is kind of gruesome.

Angel: The artist that cut us had a twisted view in mind. Demon was really giving me hard, but you know. Over the years, we’ve become used to this position and I’m fine.

Demon: So I am, though I wish I could change my violent rape face.

Cana: You are stuck like this because you are rigid, stone made.

Erza: I don’t like those two. Let’s go elsewhere.

Demon: Hey! Both of you. Remain here!

Cana and Erza when to wander the forest elsewhere.

Lucy, Gray and Jellal were feeling very tired and decided to go back to the refuge. The other guys seemed to be doing fine, and they were too tired and preferred to go relax in the refuge dining room or bedroom. The fireplace was still burning dimly, and they grabbed some pillows and sat comfortably in front of it. They drank some water, ate some cookies, tried to chat about something but they eventually fell asleep.

In the forest, Natsu got off the statue and went to wander the forest alone. He found Loke staring agape at the night sky. Natsu poked him and said to him “Tag, you’re it!”. Natsu started a _tag game_ with Lyon, but Lyon ignored him and kept staring the sky. Natsu ran from him convinced Lyon was going to follow him. Then Natsu hid behind some bushes. But the minutes passed and Lyon didn’t come for him. He focused on the plants around him, on the insects and on the weird and stimulating environment he was experimenting. He saw an owl over him that was staring at him.

Natsu: What are you looking at? Lyon will notice me if you stare at me so indiscreetly!

Owl: If Lyon doesn’t find you, the game will become very boring. Don’t you think?

Natsu: It’s true. Whoa. It’s not entirely just a cliché. Owls are really intelligent.

Owl: Yes we are. And we are super cute when we devour mice and rats.

Natsu: No you are not. You are just cute when you look scared and or sleepy in Internet videos from odd people in Asia.

Owl: Do not own owls as pets. Nobody likes living in a cage and having weirdoes as owners.

Natsu: Don’t worry for me. I only have a cat as a pet and he’s freer than me to do whatever he wants.

Owl: Cats aren’t really a danger for us Owls living in the woods. We virtually have no predators here.

Natsu: You know so many things magic owl.

Owl: I know it. When a species don’t have predators, this is called a super-predator. Isn’t that cool?

Natsu: Indeed. So you are namely a super-predator right?

Owl: Yes. You can say that and you won’t be mistaken.

Natsu: That’s great. And what do you eat?

Owl: Meat. Mostly small mammals and some reptiles.

Natsu: I guess we are not that different after all. Could I eat you?

Owl: No you can’t.

Natsu: Why?

Owl: If you ate me I wouldn’t be any longer a super predator. You would have predated me.

Natsu: Whoa, logical. You are so clever.

Owl: Do you eat vegetables?

Natsu: Yep, often enough.

Owl: Can I see you eat some? I’ve heart this grass here is good to help developing muscles and strength. More muscles and strength are always welcome right?

Natsu: This grass here right?

Owl (the bird smiled mischievously): Yeah.

Natsu ate that grass. Allegedly it was like medicinal herbs that boosted his power. That would be great for next basketball training. He would smash balls in front of Gray and leave him and the rest of the team amazed.

Loke was also wandering the forest, but he got tired and went back to the refuge. He had been wandering and hallucinating for quite a bit and was already tired, and the beds of the refuge somehow called him, and he was nobody to say no to furniture. Those beds where old, even ancient and knew when it was time to slid inside them and let them care and refill his energy bar. When he entered the refuge he found Lucy and Gray sleeping next to each other in a big armchair. Jellal was in another armchair next to them and rested his legs over the other two in a weird posture. Loke barely focused on them and went straight to the first bed he found.

Meanwhile Erza and Cana in the forest where laying on the floor and talking about their things and what they were experimenting. They were still really high, but enjoying the trip.

Cana: Hahaha, hey Erza, have you seen that weird guy on the horse, isn’t he looking at us?

Erza: Which guy? What do you mean?

Cana: That statue, that one…

Erza: Now that you say it, I think so. He’s staring at us.

Cana: He’s been doing it since we sat here. What a weirdo. Hey, I have an idea. Let’s give him something to watch.

Cana slid suggestively her hand along Erza’s hips; in a cheesy sexy way. Erza looked at Cana surprised.

Cana: Do you like that, sergeant?

Captain: I’m actually a captain miss. Don’t you identify my honours?

Cana further massaged Erza, she touched her up a little. Frolicsome. Erza replied with a quick kiss on Cana’s sexy lips. Cana was mildly surprised, but she shut her eyes and kissed her back.

Cana: Mmm, so you go with it. Cool, funny.

Erza: Yeah, why not, my BFF.

Captain (inside Cana’s mind): Hey girls, what’s all this about?

Erza: That’s actually very nice… Aren’t you even hotter?

Cana: Yeah, I’m still hot, don’t know if it’s this weather or my too thick clothes…

Erza was getting frisky, but Cana for the moment was just playing around.

Erza kissed back Cana, now lustfully and with a great dose of tongue, moving it like and eel.

Cana: Whoa! That was really explicit.

Erza didn’t answer; she kissed Cana again and touched her boobs. Cana was wearing a hoodie with the zipper open, and below a top. Her round boobs perfectly bulged below the shirt. She also wore tight hiking pants. Not the sexiest outfit, but was indeed appealing in that moment. Well, to be frank, the appealing thing was Cana’s slim body bulging below that sport clothes.

For a moment, Cana thought oddly about what just happened; Erza was touching her up too sportive, already sexually. But she didn’t really mind, she followed Erza’s game. They were both still tripping. They felt warm, cozy and connected with the environment and with one another. Cana also slid her hands along Erza’s body, and then inside her shirt. Erza smiled. They were in the middle of the forest, sitting on the floor and the night wasn’t exactly warm. It was a terrible place to do anything snugly, but they weren’t noticing anything of this.

They kissed again and Erza took off her shirt, and then her undershirt, flashing her upper body just covered with the bra.

Cana: Whoa! Hahaha. Your boobs are smiling to me!

Cana also took off her open hoodie and undershirt, exposing her sexy torso and silky skin. They hugged and smooched again. Steam flowed out of their mouths as they breathed. Their heart raced even more and got more flushed. They were getting frisky. Erza licked down Cana’s neck. Cana shivered. Then Erza passed his fingers down Cana’s flat belly and groin, covered with trousers. Cana did the same with Erza as she smirked. She then slid the hand from Erza’s belly button down to her panties. He slid fingers inside and felt the warm sticky moist. Erza was wet, horny and wet.

Cana: You’re really on it baby…

Cana drew the soaked fingers out of her trousers and brought them to Erza’s mouth and inserted them on it. Erza slurped them.

Erza: Nice “bae”. My turn, this just started.

Erza unfastened Cana’s belt and unbuttoned the trousers. Now Cana’s underwear was visible. It was hot cute lingerie. Nice white panties with an intricate sewing pattern. She wasn’t as nearly wet as Erza was, but Erza could work out something to get her lubricating. Erza massaged softly over the panties, and touched up her breasts under the bra with the other hand. She then putted the fingers below the panties and could feel her fresh peach. She was shaved but some very short hair pointed on the vulva. The touch combined softness with some grittiness that only made the experience even more alluring. Erza didn’t hesitated and slid one finger between her now slightly swollen wet lips.

Erza (caring and looking her in the eyes): Cana, is everything fine, are you OK right?

Cana: Yeah Erza, no problem. I don’t mind going on.

Erza: Just relax and enjoy.

Erza was really heated up; she always liked Cana and appreciated both her personality and spectacular body. But now it was time for her to worship it. They were just experimenting, that didn’t have to lead to anything else. And the smiling trees looked like they were approving their intercourse.

Erza fingered Cana, burying her fingers inside her tight warm and wet peach. She spat on it and their fluids merged. She kept massaging her softly and cana was getting more and more wet, soaking the panties and trousers. Erza pulled down Cana’s trousers and lingerie revealing the entire precious peach perfectly buried between her hips and down her perfect flat stomach. Erza leaned over her stomach and kissed it hungrily, to then lick down to Cana’s groin. There she started licking softly her pussy as Cana moaned. Erza soon plunged the tongue between those tasty lips and inside her vagina, tasting her saltiness and stickiness. This drove Erza crazy. With one hand Erza started fingering herself as she slurped Cana’s pussy. Now they were both getting direct pleasure, which went in crescendo. Cana grabbed Erza’s butt, palpated that soft but athletic ass “cheeks” and then pulled her trousers and underwear down, also revealing her exposed and soaked pussy, which was being fingered by Erza herself. Erza’s pussy was far from Cana’s reach, so Cana, tried to massage it with her leg, alongside Erza’s hand. Erza removed fingers and moved to allow Cana reach her with the leg. Although not as efficient as her experienced own fingers, Erza appreciated and enjoyed Cana’s leg friction. After some leg-friction, Erza stopped licking Cana to talk with her.

Erza (panting horny): Should we get to the next level and try something new?

Cana (ceased to moan for a moment to answer Erza):  What do you mean Erza?

Erza looked her in the eyes and with the hands made the sign of entangled scissors.

Cana: We already got this far, we can try that.

Both opened legs and tried to fit their bodies in a twisted and uncomfortable hug. After changing postures and adjusting their bodies for a minute, they got to a comfortable enough position and started moving. Their pussies where in contact, exchanging fluids and sliding against one another; the squishiness and softness was combined with some hair grittiness, which boosted the stimulation. Both moaned discretely, but they weren’t really doing a good job. They were stoned as fuck, uncoordinated and the place was incredibly uncomfortable. Moreover, they didn’t had the required technique.

Cana: Erza, this is super erotic, but I’m barely feeling anything right now.

Erza: Oh shit, to be honest I felt more with the fingers.

Erza plunged her fingers between their pussies and massaged the zone gently but with increasing speed. They started lubricating again, and their fluids slid along their curves, between their asses… Although they weren’t noticing the coldness, (again) it was cold out there. Their silky bare skin was tight, and their boobs and nipples turgid, almost hard. The picture of them half naked, on the floor of the forest, in the middle of the night.. it was odd but also arousing.

Erza kept moving her fingers like an eel with great grace. They moaned and even panted, and Erza reached her climax. She released an abundant amount of fluid as she moaned cutely. Cana still had a long way to culminate her excitement, but she was tired and now, getting sleepy. Erza could probably keep stimulating herself and her partner, and even get another orgasm in the right conditions, but she also was getting tired. Eventually Cana fell asleep and then Erza stopped fingering and fell asleep too. They remained there sleeping.

Hours passed and the sun rose. The sunbeams first woke Cana and Erza up. They were all dirty, poorly dressed, with some of the clothes inside out, and feeling wasted. They had slept on the forest, on the floor! They were wrapped together and freezing.

Cana: Oh fuck! We have slept here!

The following to wake up were Lyon and Natsu. Lyon woke reclined against a big tree and Natsu laying between some bushes. They had also spent the night in the forest. They were also dirty and freezing. They found their way back to the refugee. They found the rest of the guys sleeping there. Lucy, Gray and Jellal, sleeping by the (now burnt-out) fireplace; and Loke in one of the beds.  Coughing and having developed a serious cold, first the two girls and then Lyon and after him, Natsu, they got to bed, trying to stay warm. They slept a couple more hours and then, the ones sleeping by the fireplace woke up, checked the time, and woke up the rest.

Gray: Whoa… already this late. What happened to you guys?! You look awful!

Natsu: Ah, Gray, help me! Do something, I feel like crap! Please end me this suffering!

Lucy: Did you guys slept in the forest?!

Lyon: Uh… No.. uh… No, I’m not obliged to answer this lame question… uh…. Kill me.

Cana: Lucy! Sweetheart, do you have more tissues?

[…] ( More whining, laments and a lot of coughing)

The guys ate something for breakfast and packed their stuff. They said goodbye to that interesting spot in the woods and started the tiring and long journey back home. Lucy, Gray, Jellal and Loke were quite fine. Some residual hangover, but they were mostly good. On the other hand, for the ones who slept on the forest, the walk was a living nightmare. They had a cold, were cold, coughing, their backs ached from sleeping on the ground and had their minds still “foggy”.

After painful hours of walk, a bus trip that felt eternal and a short walk from the bus stop, they all arrived to their respective homes.

//End of the chapter//


	8. Gray's Monday slice of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday and the hot springs trip is over. Natsu is ill, so are the rest of the group who spent the cold night stoned in the forest. Gray wakes up and suffers a long tiring Monday. But by the end of the day things get better. He successfully survives the dull classes and the tiring training, and in the end he haves a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a peaceful slice of life chapter. Gray is the protagonist here. Technically, there is no sex in this chapter, but there is indeed at least one heated up scene you’ll probably enjoy.

The day after (Monday):

Only some hours had passed since the group returned from their wild excursion, but it was already Monday morning, so high school awaited them. Like (almost) every weekday morning, Gray walked leisurely to high school. That morning was cold. Gray wore a hoodie, sport pants and a winter jacket; very sporty, after all, that afternoon he had basketball training. Suddenly he met Natsu, who was wearing very stuffy and warm clothes, head hooded and neck and half of his face wrapped in a long scarf.

Natsu: Morning Gray!

Gray: Hey Natsu. How are you doing?

Natsu (coughing and blowing his nose): I’ve felt better.

G: Why do you go to the high today? You could stay warm at home, you have a huge excuse.

N: I don’t know man, I guess I’m dumb. Fuck, shit! I could have stayed at home!

G: You are such an idiot… but I’m glad you come, this way I have someone to talk on the way to the high. Did you freak a lot on Saturday night?

N: A bunch dude.

G: Yeah… it was kinda fucked up… Geezuh boy, you spent the night wandering the forest till you collapsed and fell asleep in the fucking ground! I bet some animal peed on your face while you were sleeping!

N: Oh… don’t make me recall that… To be honest, it was fun, I remember some crazy shit going on and everything had a smiley on it and … I dunno, it was like a weird dream. The crappy thing was falling asleep in the freezing night, and the day after… walking all wasted on the way home, with a major cold…

G: You still keep the cold… at least you got a souvenir from the trip. Haha! Dumbass!

N: Hey, ice gigolo. I’m ill, be nice with me.

G: Nice? How? Don’t expect me to approach you like this. I don’t wanna catch your viruses!

N: Screw you!

G: After you, flamey! Look, we already got to high school!

Among the ones who went to the hot springs, Cana, Erza and Lyon skipped class. They had major colds like Natsu, but Natsu was the only one lame enough not to realize that day was in fact OK to skip class. After the second class, Natsu was still feeling like crab and he went home. During the playtime, the guys commented the excursion and the experience. It was certainly interesting and quirky, but they agreed on not repeating mushrooms, at least not soon.

In the afternoon Gray had basketball training. He was tired. The weekend had been physically demanding and mentally draining. The day before he suffered from fatigue and a mild hangover, and today was just Monday. A long boring Monday; and now he still had to train. He wanted to rest his athletic upturned ass for a while. Just going to bed and sleeping for fourteen straight hours, and then wake up refreshed in a warm sunny day. A voice inside his head shouted at him “Screw you Gray! This is reality. Just get used to it. Now stop whining and go move your ass!”. He had an inner-self who was a total asshole.

After training he went to the locker room to shower and change, like his teammates.

Jellal: What a long day, right Gray?

Gray: Yeah man. It’s been a living nightmare. I just want to end it and go to bed.

J: Yeah, so do I. Well tomorrow will be better.

G: I hope so.

Gray moved slowly, with no hurries. He just gave up on everything for the rest of the day. He completed training and only had to shower, change clothes and walk home. Once there he only had to eat something and allow himself to sleep and leave Monday behind.

He went to the urinary in the locker room, slowly. He put a hand inside his boxers and drew his junk. He peed. A profuse pee stream gushed from the wide tip. He putted his dong back inside the boxers. He walked to his bag on the bench. He undressed. He first took off the sweaty sleeveless basket shirt, next the basketball shoes and putted on shower slippers, and then, at the same time, pulled down the basket shorts and the also sweaty underwear. His long fat dong and big balls dangled as he moved. He putted the dirty clothes in a plastic bag inside his sportbag. He grabbed the shower gel and entered the showers. He went to an unoccupied shower head. Set the water to the max heat and let it fell over his head and beefy body. It was warm, relaxing and energy-draining. Steam filled the shower room. His eyes went blurry and he spaced out for an instant. He looked at his hands, almost like a druggie, hot water falling from his hair and splashing over them. He then observed the water flowing on his skin. Sliding in and out his navel, soaking his bush, tracing back his shaft and dropping to the floor. Water traveling along his muscular hips, along the long legs. Hairs stuck to the skin and parallel to the water flow. It was so refreshing and pleasing to observe the water flowing, almost hypnotic. He let the water flow a couple more minutes, isolating him from the outside world. The showers recalled him Natsu. They were together in that locker room and showers. For a moment his imagination went wild. He imagined Natsu naked and crouched blowing him under the hot shower. Natsu retracting his foreskin and tracing back his shaft tip with the tongue. Looking at him from below, with that cute face, soft pink bangs covering his flushed red face… He realized he was getting frisky and was about to grow a boner, so he abruptly cut all those thoughts. Somebody could notice it. No way! He was showering naked with his teammates! He thought about how tired and awful he felt, about math class and even did some fast mental calculations. All that extinguished his excitement. It was time to actually shower, change and go home! Gray squeezed the sport gel bottle and washed first his medium long abundant black hair. Then washed fast his upper body, rubbing his armpits, chest and stomach. Later on went down to wash his groin, retracted foreskin to allow water clean there, washed butt and between butt cheeks, and finally his legs and feet. Rinsed and walked dripping wet to the locker room bench, where he dried up with the towel. He putted on street clothes fast, blow-dried his hair with a wall hand drier and said goodbye to the remaining teammates in the locker room. He hit the street. It was cold, so he hooded his head and walked home. There, he had dinner with his father, and being tired, washed teeth and went to bed.

Now in his room, he didn’t even checked the homework he had to do or the computer. He could do the homework other day and had no energy to surf the web. He stripped the hoodie and undershirt at the same time and took off the socks and pants. He liked to sleep only with underwear, or even naked. Even in winter. He rarely was cold and preferred to add another blanked to the bed rather than putting on pyjamas. “It’s just more comfortable this way”. Then he slid inside the chill bed. Checked the phone. “Nothing interesting”. He putted it in airplane mode and stretched out between the sheets and looked at the ceiling while dreamy thoughts infused his brain. He sighted “Aww yeah... At last in bed”.

He was really tired, but his body and mind still didn’t want to sleep, something troubled him.

His bodily heat heated the sheets, now he was fully warm and cozy. He lacked something. A prize before falling asleep. An orgasm. “I deserve it. This is me-time” he said mentally. Lying on his back, he slid a hand over his light hairy chest, and down his stomach, tracing back his manly shape, his happy trail and down to his crotch. He fondled delicately his about to erect shaft, through the black boxers. He loved wearing black and dark clothes. Black like his hair. Dark like his deep penetrating eyes. Contrasting with his pale skin. Bad boys wore black, and he was kind of one. Natsu came to his mind again. That cute but ripped jock that saw on a daily basis. His friend, now friend with benefits. Lucy also came to his mind. He last saw her that morning in high school. She didn’t look great that morning. All weary and eye-bagged, but she was her and he loved her. A total hottie and his friend! Gray visualized her running in PE class, all sweaty and dangling her bulging boobs under the sport shirt. Her short sport shorts… her infinite thin legs… her silky skin that caught that nice tan in summer…

Gray’s junk got bigger, he grew a nice big meaty semi-hard on. He pulled down the boxers to unleash it and stay more comfortable. He opened wide his legs, unsticking his hairy scrotal bag from the inner hip sides. He softly caressed his shaft again, now touching it directly.

He kept thinking in Lucy and the time they had sex – (he thought)” Wait! Had sex? Not just that, I made her well, we made LOVE dude” – in that van in the last party… Her boobs were upturned, turgid, the nipples friskily erected. He would slide his hands over her bare flat stomach, pull down her fancily sewed lingerie and uncover her squishy wet pussy. Introduce fingers between the pink lips and kiss her softly. Licking her lips and tongue and exploring all his mouth corners with his tongue; goosebumps running down his arms and letting an electrifying sensation travel all his body. To travel with the hand below her pussy, between her hips, around her butthole, tightly buried between the firm butt cheeks of her perfect round and small ass. Grabbing firmly that perfect ass with both hands and burying his face on her crotch… liking it as it gushed her tasty salty fluids… Lucy blushed and biting her lip as she squirms in pleasure… Him leaning over her, grabbing firmly his precum-dripping cock and penetrating her deep. Feeling her tight warm squishy cave, fluids dripping out of her entrance as he bangs her… And perhaps… just maybe, Natsu breaks in naked, wraps his strong warm arms around him, puffs his nape and bangs him from behind. – (Gray discretely moaned and sighted) “Whoa! Ah… uh… Odd, hot!” – At that point Gray was naked and sprawled in bed. Jerking off. He was dripping precum, which soaked the sheets. Jerking and twisting the foreskin up and down, pressing it against the purple swollen gland. Butthole relaxing and compressing again. Face flushed red. He got confused for a moment, he was thinking in Lucy, but Natsu showed up (in his dreamy thoughts). He wanted the two of them to be there, at the same time. He wanted to bang Lucy hard, that perfect feminine beauty, grab her and feel her insides around him; but also wanted the manliness of his basket friend to be there, smell him and feel his flesh. He doubted for a sec, was he doing it right? He immediately thought back in the heated up scene and imagined himself between those two and speeded his journey to the orgasm. He was hot inside the bed, sweated a little. He was panting, puffing hot air. His majestic black bangs stuck on his sweaty front. He couldn’t hold himself for much longer. With still one hand squeezing his cock he searched for something to cum inside. He squirmed to catch his socks on the floor. Quickly he putted his massive hard on inside the worn sock, further jerked off and released profusely his warm white man seed in the sock, which got soaked with semen. Gray breathed deep, relieved and pleased with the extraordinary orgasm he just relished. He threw the used sock away in the room, all naked and between the sheets he turned to lay on his stomach. The wet sticky precum stain on the sheets now was cold and he felt it on his back skin. He ignored it and fell deeply asleep.

//End of the chapter//


	9. Recovering from the cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cana, Erza, Natsu and Lyon are recovering from their cold. Natsu still doesn’t train basket, he stays at home and finds entertaining ways to spend the time. Gray visits Natsu to bring him class notes and homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes some heated up scenes and leads to even more adult stuff, if this is what you are interested in. Also some fun!

Tuesday: Today Natsu, Cana, Erza and Lyon also skipped class but the teachers gave some homework to do. Between classes, Lucy, Gray and Loke talk:

 

Lucy: We should update Cana and the others about the classes. Homework is building up for them and we should pass those subjects notes…

Loke: Has anyone talked to them? How are they? Those losers screwed it up a bit…

Gray: Hey! Shut up Loke, this is mainly your fault.

Loke: Hey dude! I didn’t force anyone…

Gray: Whatever…

Lucy: Easy boys… I talked with Cana and she just has a tremendous cold, but she thinks she will be fine soon. Perhaps she will come to the high again on Thursday. Concerning Erza, I texted her and more or less the same as Cana. Did you guys talk with Natsu or Lyon?

Gray: Nope.

Loke: I sent Lyon some funny videos of talking animals. He replied with LOL emojis, so he is fine.

Gray: I’ll ask Natsu if he’s still alive; he was, yesterday.

 

Gray texted Natsu:

Gray: “Hey losr u hav homework. Suk it up.”

Forty seconds later Natsu replied:

Natsu: “Do em 4 me, bae”.

Gray: “Waht? U mad?

Natsu finally replied with a link.

Gray opened it and it linked him to a “loud” gay sex video. Loud awkward moans sounded from his phone. Gray was still talking with Lucy and Loke.

Gray: Damn Natsu!

Loke (looking at Gray’s phone screen): Hahah!

Lucy: What?

Gray: Nothing. Natsu is OK.

Lucy: Not a surprise I guess. Well, this afternoon I’ll probably go to Cana’s to explain her the homework and the work we have to do… and we probably will send the subjects notes and homework details to Erza.

Loke: I’ll pass Lyon my notes.

Lucy: Gray, you take charge of Natsu?

Gray: Yeah. Though first I’ll have to take charge of MY notes and school stuff. Your handwriting is much better than mine, Lucy; are you sure you don’t want me to send him YOUR notes?

Lucy: I trust in your handwriting, Gray.

 

Tuesday afternoon: Classes are over for today and there is no basket training. Gray calls Natsu:

Gray: Hello?

Natsu: Hello?

G: Hey Natsu! Do you hear me?

N: What’s up Gray?

G: I told you, I have homework for you!

N: Is that something sexual? Because I can’t really talk about that right now.

G: What?! No. Natsu, listen. Classes keep going one as you spend the whole day sleeping and jerking off at home. Do you want the subjects notes? And you should do some exercises…

N: Yeah. Pass it to me.

G: How? I take pictures and I send them to you?

N: Nah. Boring

G: So… what?

N: Come over here. And you explain it to me better.

G: Told you. Don’t wanna catch your viruses.

N: I’m almost fine.

G: Fine… I’ll come over.

N: Nice. I’ve cookies. See you.

 

Gray took his class notes and walked to Natsu’s. It wasn’t far. Around ten minutes by foot. Outside the weather was cold and dark. The sun had sat a couple of hours ago. A cold breeze blew and Gray hooded his head to stay warm.

At Natsu’s Gray ringed the bell and Natsu’s mother opened him.

N’s mother: Hi Gray! Nice to see you again.

Gray: Hi Mrs Dragneel!

N’s mother: Enter! Natsu is in his room. I’m preparing some orange juice now, do you want some?

Gray: Do not bother Mrs!

N’s mother: Just wait ten minutes or so and it will be ready.

 

Gray climbed the stairs and met Natsu in his bedroom. He was playing videogames.

Gray: Hi Natsu! How are you doing?

Natsu (sarcastic, blowing his nose): Perfect. Don’t you see it?

G: Dude… you can’t really complain… your fault there…

N: Pseeh… By the way, what do you have for me?

G: Well, I’ve brought you maths and…

N: Uff… Gray, Gray… you don’t listen to me… I told you to do them for me. This doesn’t serve to me… I’m not in the mood of reading all this…

G: Dude… cut it up. I rarely take notes or do the homework and you… stop kidding.

N (now coughing): Haha! Relax Gray.

G (stepping aside): Uhh man… you are rotten.

N (kidding): Ohh Gray! Help me… I’m ill and cold! Warm me! (Natsu approached Gray and hugged him, while sniffing loudly).

G (trying to free himself from Natsu): No Natsu! Leave me alone!

N (still joking): Graaaaay! Don’t be cruel…

 

From downstairs Natsu’s mother called them to come over and drink the orange juice and eat cookies. They drank and ate these and returned to Natsu’s room. When they got there, Fritz (Natsu’s fat and frisky cat) was on the bed, scratching.

 

N: Oh no… get outta here Fritz! I’m sick of you... you can’t scratch like that on my bed…

G: Dude, why don’t you just close the door?

N: Shut your mouth Gray, you don’t have a cat.

 

Gray finished updating Natsu about high school. They ended up photocopying Gray’s (poorly written) notes.

G: Well Natsu, I repeat my advice to ask Lucy or someone else for their notes. Mines are partial and not very accurate…

N: I’ll be fine.

G: Well… concerning high school that’s all. And well. (Now Gray adopted a more serious tone and gazed Natsu). If you need anything else, you know you can count on me…

N (also more serious, sincere): I know. Well… staying at home all day is boring, if you have nothing to do, you could visit me again. My parents usually work in the afternoons, except today and Fridays. Moreover, we have to do that pair work…

G: I get you.

N: Tomorrow I plan to go to the high. And by Thursday I’ll be completely cured.

G: Good. Then I’ll be able to touch you without touching snot…

N: But you’ll get sticky anyway, right?

G: Do you want me to?

N: What do you think?

G: Do you want me to bring something?

N: I don’t know. I leave it in your hands.

 

The two said goodbye to each other and Gray returned home.

The following day Natsu attended school. So did Erza. They felt better, they still had a cold, but were about to heal. That afternoon Gray went to basket training but not Natsu. Natsu skipped it and stayed at home.

Meanwhile Gray and the rest of the team trained hard in loose comfortable basket clothes, Natsu had an afternoon snack. He was alone at home, in the living room, eating a muffin and drinking (this time) brick orange juice. The TV was on, but nothing good was on it. When he finished eating, he went upstairs to his room. After taking out Fritz (again) from the room, he grabbed his laptop and went to lay on the bed. He quickly checked the social media, reddit, 9gag… but he found nothing interesting. He blew his nose and looked around. He observed his room, and then the bed, and himself. Then he remembered the day before, when Gray came to pass him the class notes. He also remembered last Saturday in the hot springs, when they stayed for longer than the others to be together. How the lights went off, how Gray teased him. How he was craving for Gray to be inside him and how Gray was afraid of hurting him, and how cute that was of him… And in the end, they didn’t really fuck.

Now Natsu looked again his body, he liked what he saw. Despite the bearable incommodities of his cold, he was all comfy on his bed. He slid on hand inside his underwear, and then brought it to his nose and sniffed it. “Mmm” he said, comically. He then decided to watch porn. He searched for some porn involving some hunky young dudes getting cuddly. He found a video of three “footballers” that after a match or training got affectionate in the locker room. Natsu started watching it like someone who watches regular TV; he had watched porn probably several hundred times before.

He wore “staying at home” clothes. These were a pyjama shirt and a tracksuit over it. He spread-eagled, reclining the head and shoulders against the bed head and pillow, able to see the laptop screen; pulled down the loose pants and his underwear a couple of hand spans, and also pulled up a hand span the shirts. Crotch and skin around it flashed. He grabbed his junk and balls and felt the nicely-sized cock grow and the balls go up to the cock base. He spat several times on his hand to accumulate an abundant load of saliva and brought it to his groin. He lubbed up both the whole length of his shaft, his balls and hips sides, wettening skin and hair. Lubes and getting wet turned Natsu on a lot. He loved the feeling of his crotch getting wet and stimulated. He further spat on the hands and moistened his navel and light happy trail which pointed to his fleshy treasure. He caressed the tip of his shaft, and slid one saliva-wet finger between the foreskin and the gland. Now he had a full hard on and could even feel his heartbeat on it. He very slowly pulled down the skin on the base of the shaft and the foreskin retracted, revealing the swollen dark purple gland. With one hand he gripped the balls stuck on the base of the dong and with the other hand fondled up and down the whole shaft length. He got flushed and even gave away a discrete but involuntary moan. Meanwhile the footballers in the porno movie had passed from just making out to licking their groins. They panted and moaned so cheesy it was funny. Aside from the actors’ poor performance, they were handsome and hunky. One of them was the typical cute face jock that is the quarterback; pale skin, big chest and arms, not much hair, blond, medium sized cock. The other one was another popular teammate of the first one; he was black haired, not as ripped as the first one, way more hairy, happy trail descending to a fatter and longer big cock. The third one was older, could be the coach. He was crew-cut, very muscular but far less appealing to Natsu than the other two. Now the couch started banging the cute face and his friend started feeding him hairy balls.

Natsu kept stroking his junk at medium speed (he wanted to make it last). He reached 80% to the climax and decided to slow down. He stopped stroking cock but kept holding it hard. With the hand he grabbed balls, he spat on it again and descended from balls to between his butt cheeks. He explored by touch the already known zone. He played around his butthole, sliding the wet fingers over it, along the groove of his butt, feeling the soft skin and the little, light but manly hairs he had there… And he thought “I’m alone and with nothing better to do, nobody will come in several hours… fuck it, let’s do it right”.

Natsu undressed completely, now exposing his whole bare body. His groin shinned all sticky and wet. He left the clothes on the bed and walked all naked to the bathroom, with the hard on pointing in the air. There, he put the plug in the bathtub and left the hot water flowing to fill it. He sat in the filling bathtub and kept jerking off and massaging balls and between butt cheeks. Now Natsu was wet in the hot water; his muscular back laying against the wall; open hips; abs bulging below the slightly tanned skin; indicating the way to his crotch, half covered in water. The hard on rising from underwater; precum dripping from the swollen tip.

When he got to run at the 90% before reaching the orgasm, he stopped stroking and focused on massaging around the butthole. He hadn’t plunged any finger there yet. He caught and squeezed a body milk lotion bottle next to the bathtub and applied it to his fingers and then massaged his entrance (underwater), which got loose, waiting to receive. Natsu pushed one finger in and traced back the inner relieve of his cavity. This turned him on a lot and although he wasn’t stroking his dick right then, that finger stimulated him enough to keep his excitement close to the maximum he could handle before cumming. Natsu found in his insides the particular spot, which gave him even more intense rushes of pleasure that spread to his whole body, and touched it up repeatedly. Now he had his hips and legs totally spread in a not so comfortable posture in the bathtub. He had curved his back and risen his butt above the water level, with an almost painfully swollen hard on pointing to his chest. He introduced a second finger and further banged his entrance. He was panting, both from holding his body in that weird position and from the soon unbearable excitement. His skin was flushed red, steam puffed from his body soaked in hot water. He imagined the black haired boy with the long fat dick fucking him from above, and quickly he thought of him better being Gray, and switched to thinking Gray was fucking him rough. Still without touching the precuming huge shaft but banging himself with the fingers, he reached his limit and orgasmed. Huge loads of semen flied to his face and neck (just above the water level) and he sighted manly but cute moans of pure lusty pleasure. Still enjoying the remnants of the ephemeral orgasm, he caught his breath and sunk his face underwater. It was over and it had been lovely and great. But that should only be an appetizer of tomorrow’s _study afternoon_ with his older teammate!

……..

 

After training, Gray went to shop something he thought would be perhaps useful. He first went to buy latex gloves, a soft drink and chewing gums in a supermarket. He drank the can and put the rest in his sport bag. Next he went to a pharmacy several streets far from the high school and bough condoms and lube. He got eatable strawberry-flavoured lube. He kept these in his sports bag and returned home. There, he stored the bought goods somewhere safe.

The day after (Thursday) the whole group attended classes, including Cana and Lyon. Natsu and Erza where completely and almost completely healed, respectively, Cana and Lyon still coughed and blew noses often.

During playtime Natsu and Gray separated the group to go to the bathroom.

Gray: Flame brain. You look much better. I’m glad.

Natsu: Haha. Psychedelic mushrooms, talking owls and a freezing night? A piece of cake!

G: Haha… owls? What do you talk about?

N: I need some help with your poor handwriting. Are you coming over this afternoon?

G: I think I’ll just send you some better notes I was given and leave you unattended…

N: Yeah? I have the spiciest meatballs for afternoon snack.

At this point they were peeing in the wall urinal and Gray finished before Natsu. After shaking and buttoning trousers, he grabbed Natsu’s ass and puffed his neck from behind.

G: Really? Cause I have the right gravy for them…

Natsu shivered.

N: Ah… relax Gray, or you’ll cut my peeing.

Gray licked Natsu’s neck side one time, teasingly, and went to wash hands in the sink. Natsu buttoned trousers and also washed hands.

N: We meet at my place after lunch? Don’t know… around 4-5h? I’ll be home alone this afternoon.

G: No problem bro. I see you later. Look forward for me. I’ll do for you.

 

They went back with their friends to spend the rest of the break time. After school they went to have lunch at their respective homes. As he walked home, Gray thought about Natsu and himself and about how horny he was. Natsu didn’t walk home, he ran. He was all excited and fired up for their after-lunch spicy rendezvous. He adored Gray and orgasming, and that afternoon he was going to be with Gray and both were going to orgasm; probably multiple times and several litres of semen each! For a second Natsu thought seriously he was going to have a heart attack or his cock was going to explode while orgasming, spattering blood and flesh all over Gray, but then thought that was probably exaggerated and maybe not going to happen.

//End of the chapter//


	10. Afternoon at Natsu's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu and Gray meet one afternoon after high school to study but end up doing other activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter includes adult-themed activities. Yeah, happens what apparently everyone wants to happen. Enjoy, and as you know, I appreciate feedback!

Gray arrived at home. His father was out working so the house was empty. Excited, he quickly went to leave the high school things in his bedroom, and went to the kitchen to eat something. He looked up in the fridge and in the cupboards for something to prepare. He found instant ramen and precooked meals in the cupboard but these didn’t convince him and decided to prepare a sandwich. He prepared a tasty big sandwich with ham, roast beef, cheese, lettuce and tomato. He ate it with orange juice. Without wasting time, he ate an apple and a yogurt for deserts and cleared the table. He then went to the bathroom, peed, washed teeth, mouth and face thoroughly. He wanted to be clean and ready for Natsu. It’s gross to kiss someone and be able to guess what he or she ate last meal.

Natsu did something similar. His mother had prepared something for him for lunch. He nuked it in the microwave and ate it so fast he almost chocked a couple of times. He then ate a banana and cleared the table. He then went to the bathroom and stripped his shirt to wash teeth in dept. Once finished he looked himself in the mirror, looked at his naked upper body, his compact and well defined muscles… he looked good. After that, he thought in getting some perfume, but passed. The times they had been together before he wasn’t wearing perfume and it worked great. Maybe it would turn Gray off; after all he loved Gray’s manly and musky scent. Then, Natsu looked at his face, he looked enthusiastic and needy; maybe too much. He made a seductive face, but didn’t like the result. Next he put a thinking face, and finally a more natural distracted and relaxed face. Much better. He finished the awkward mirror-seducing game and went to his bedroom to tidy up a little. He made the bed and putted away some clothes that were in the floor. He checked the time; Gray was probably going to arrive in fifteen minutes. He reviewed mentally everything that could be relevant for the afternoon and could miss. “I’ve eaten –not too much since I am doing some sport later on-, I’ve washed my teeth and rinsed it with mouthwash so I’m readily kissable, the bedroom is OK and the living room is also OK… I don’t think this really matters, the last times we made out in the stinky basket locker room and in a puddle in a cave and was fucking exciting and naughty. What else… Oops! _That_ is something I also have to have in mind… don’t want to make a mess…, I pooped last time this morning and then I showered, just before having breakfast and going to the high… I’ll be super clean down there… don’t know if Gray will want to try it but I’m totally down for it. Last day in the hot springs I wished we really had gone hardcore…   What else? Well I don’t have any condoms or lube or anything here, but I guess Gray will bring something. And for the lube, we can always use something we find in the bathroom, right?”

Natsu was entertained with his mind-flow. At that moment he was more focused in the actual organization and logistics of the afternoon than in enjoying the thing. He wanted everything to work nice and smooth and ultimately please Gray and have a great time together.

After a while Gray arrived at Natsu’s home and rang the bell. For an instant he felt a little awkward waiting in front of his door, but he fast changed his mind. He had gone to Natsu’s many times before, and that time was just another one. He didn’t wanted pressure. It was the first time they specifically planned to meet to “intimate”, but that didn’t turn their express “affectionate” meeting into a date. He thought “We are just friends like we have always been, and now we are going to fuck. Well, not that rude, we are going to _stay together._ Yeah, it will be fun; a spicy naughty game, a battle of sables, a fuck feast! _”._ Gray putted aside any doubts and insecurities and switched back to his usual and hardened thought playful character, with an extra of teasing cockiness.

Natsu heard the bell from the bedroom and speeded downstairs to open Gray cheerfully. Just seeing Natsu, Gray smirked.

Gray: Does Natsu Dragneel live here? Cause I have a big chunky package for him.

Natsu (awkward but excited and going with it): Hey Gray! I’m actually such guy.

G: Great, were should I leave it?

N: Enter and I’ll show you.

Gray followed Natsu from behind but quickly grabbed him from the pants and pulled him. He caught Natsu wrapping hands around his stomach and turned him to get the boy ready to kiss. Natsu smiled flushed and stuck out tongue. He said “eat me” with the gaze. Gray ate his mouth in a lustful wet kiss while grabbing him from the butt. Their hearts raced and wild desire flooded their minds. Between extra-wet French kisses they exchanged some words.

Gray: What do you want to do Natsu?

Natsu: I just want to please you Gray.

G: That’s very nice of you, but not specific enough.

N: Should we get more comfortable?

G: Not necessary for me, but I follow you.

N: Let’s go to my room.

G: Good. I’ll carry you.

Gray caught Natsu from the hips and lifted him, Natsu wrapped around Gray not to fall.

G: Geezuh! You are heavy!

N: Shut up and carry me, princess!

They climbed the stairs and once in Natsu’s room, Gray saw Fritz (Natsu’s fat ass cat) licking his butthole on the bed. He ignored it for a moment and brought Natsu against the wall and kissed him voraciously. Licking his lips, kissing his ears and down his neck… Natsu saw Fritz.

N: No, shit! Again? Get outta here Fritz!

G: Man, I always tell you, just close the door.

N: We’ve had this conversation before and you know that you know nothing about cats. So shush! You just put pause and don’t cool down.

Natsu pulled Fritz from the bed (he resisted to leave) and sent him downstairs. Quickly he then closed the door. Gray had already stripped his coat, shirt and undershirt and his hunky jock upper body stood in the middle of the room like a warm and fleshy perfect sculpture.

G: Should we continue?

N: Holy shit yeah! What goes next?

G: Come over here.

They kissed again and Gray helped Natsu taking off shirt and undershirt. Skin on skin. Natsu gripped Gray’s belt and unfastened it. He then unbuttoned the trousers and slid both hands inside Gray’s boxers, palpating his groin. He felt his black pubes, and the semi stiff dong; and descended with the fingers some more inches and grabbed his big hairy balls, and even more and buried fingers between his butt cheeks. He looked at Gray mischievously and Gray gazed him back and smiled. Natsu pulled down the other boy pants and boxers and threw him on the bed. Confidently, Gray allowed himself to fall, and he fell on the bed on his back, naked from head to knees. Natsu pounced over him, almost violently (Gray groaned “ouch!”), but Gray was a tough guy and he could handle that. Natsu kissed him in the mouth, and touched up his chest, played with his boyish chest hair and laid his head on it, slowing down his fiery excitement for a second. Meanwhile Gray just enjoyed his partner displays of affection and caressed his hair and hugged him.

Natsu: I can hear your heartbeat. Dude, even your heart is ripped! I can fucking sense it!

Gray: Haha, silly.

N: For real. Mmm… I love it, so strong and calming… I want to fall asleep with this sound…

G: But not right now, right?

N: Nope, first we have some business to do.

Natsu kissed Gray softly, now in the cheek and descended to grab his crotch. He spat on his hands and grabbed the older boy’s dong, still semi flaccid. He started fondling it, pulling down the foreskin and exposing the gland… Gray’s dick quickly reacted growing bigger and getting hard. He soon grew a big impressive hard on. Natsu now got off the bed, further pulled down Gray’s trousers and underwear, and then his shoes and socks. Gray now was completely naked on Natsu’s bed. It was almost a dream come true for Natsu.

N: Why didn’t I get one like you before?!

Natsu kneeled and leaned his head and upper body on the bed and between Gray’s strong manly legs and hips. From that angle, he could see his hairs aligned with the body lines and growing dense and abundant in his groin. His big balls between the hips, resting over the bed, the hard on pointing in the air. That sight wildly turned Natsu on. He spat again on his hands and started jerkin off Gray. First really slowly. Gray just stared, now with hands behind his head. Natsu switched from watching his dick being wanked to watching his face enjoying his hands. From there, in that small angle he could see his bulging abs and the happy trail climbing and pointing to the chest. His erected nipples, his dark hairy armpits from below, his muscular neck and chin, also from below, with a sexy two days beard. Also his bangs of gorgeous straight black hair falling over his front.

Natsu switched back to watch the hypnotic jerking of his cock. Oh Geezuh! Gray was already precumming! Gray was well gifted, at least sexually. A fucking stud. He healthily envied him for that. He (Natsu) also precummed, but not as profusely as Gray.

The clear translucid fluid flowed from the tip of his shaft. It looked so erotic and tasty. Natsu had to eat that!

 

N: O fuck yeah Gray. My jock… I love you, you are already precumming!

G: Haha… I’m glad you like it, Natsu.

N: Yeah man. I restrained from blowing you since the beginning just to see it flowing… Oh man, so fucking erotic… I’m eating it now.

Natsu slurped Gray’s swollen tip, tasting the so appreciated flux. It was viscous and salty. Pure excitement elixir. After that, he started blowing him; and then, deep blowing him, well, mouth-fucking him, very fast.

G: Hey Natsu, calm down. Don’t you want me to work a little? You are fucking me with the mouth and you are not even naked!

N: I’m worshipping you right now…

G: Haha…. Come up here… let me see what you have below those pretty pants.

Natsu climbed on the bed and Gray kissed him in the mouth. He could taste his own saltiness, and he liked that, not only his own flavour but in his partner’s body. Gray helped Natsu undress the remaining clothes and saw his hard on, with the tip slightly humid of precum.

G: See… you also got wet down there… I’m happy I turn you on so much.

N: Oh yeah.

G: Let me that…

Gray buried his face between Natsu’s hips and sniffed there. He licked his light hairy balls, below them, almost touching his butthole, and then climbed with the mouth to the stiffy cock. He slurped it, tasting the foreskin, and then retracted it to eat well the swollen purple gland. Natsu was horny as fuck, and Gray could feel his arousal rising fast as he blew him.

N: Have you been practising lately? Cause you are doing a pro job down there…

G: Yeah, I’m so good you’ll want to pay me later.

N: Yeah, I’ll give you carte blanche to do whatever it pleases you with me…

G: Whoa, sounds nice… now let me keep blowing.

N: OK, but let me also participate. Sixty nine?

G: I’m already doing a sixty seven, just join the party.

Natsu twisted to lay on his side, and pulled Gray to push him to do the same. He also pulled one of Gray’s hairy hips and rested his face over it, with the other boy’s prick pointing to his face. Gray did also the same, perfecting a symmetric posture where the two were blowing rhythmically at each other. It wasn’t very comfortable but it was kinky and it worked for some minutes. Moreover, as it wasn’t comfortable, it avoided them getting too soon to the climax. Gray interrupted the mutual blowing and told Natsu he brought something to assist their intercourse.

G: Hey flame-brain, I’ve brought something. Wanna check it out?

N (pulling out the extra-sized cock from his mouth): Sure, what is it?

Gray crawled on the bed to get his bag from the floor. He drew the lube, the condoms and the latex gloves.

G: Well, let’s see… Obviously I’ve brought condoms, just in case we need them…; lube, I think we can have tons of fun with it…; and single-use gloves.

N: Gloves? For what? What have you thought in?

G: Well… safety first… I’ve done some research and if we want to get naughty down there… we could use a ton of lube and use gloves to massage it well… You know… your (and mines) insides aren’t the cleanest places on earth, and are delicate… better don’t mix stuff…

N: Seems a wise idea… but it reminds me of Dexter, or my doctor…

G: Forget about anything that turns you off… if you want I can play the doctor with you…

N: No please. Just don’t. Yeah… let’s try it out.

G: Yeah, and I forgot about it, the lube it’s eatable and strawberry-flavoured!

N: Hot!

G: Yeah… I thought in you. It matches you so much!

N: Me? Why?

G: Aww… how cute my pinkette! I’ll turn you into a pie! The sweetest deserts…

Natsu looked him back with a slightly angry but cute look. Gray licked his cheek in reply.

Gray applied some lube to his fingers and then to Natsu’s nipples. He licked them.

G: Mmm! It tastes good!

N: Yeah?! Let me check it!

G: Shh. Not so fast. Lick it from there!

Gray applied some lube to his butt cheek and made Natsu lick it from there.

G: Nice boy.

Natsu looked at Gray and asked:

N: Is this some kind of fetish, Gray?

G: What do you think? Silly…

N: Meh… I like it.

Gray applied lube to his balls. The viscous substance covered his balls and soaked the curly black hair down there. Gray made Natsu lick it from there. Natsu also massaged his balls with the fingers. Next, he putted on a glove and applied lube to it and started fondling Gray’s entrance. Gray moaned in response to the cold substance in that sensitive spot.

G: Mmm yeah Natsu, so cold and stimulating…

N: I’m glad you like it, ice princess.

Natsu caressed around his entrance, along the groove between the butt cheeks and also massaged the cock base.

N: I’m getting inside…

G: Natsu, slowly, careful.

N: Worry not; don’t wanna ruin your nice ass.

Natsu introduced a finger, and jerked and twisted it very slowly.

N: Everything’s fine?

G: Don’t worry. I’ll let you know…

N: Do you put your finger down there often?

G: No, almost never; and as you’ll remember you were the last one who visited it. Do you?

N: To be honest, I do it sometimes.

G: Do you like it?

N: Fuck yeah, it’s amazing. Are you enjoying it?

G: Oh yeah… you do it great.

Gray got relaxed down there. Natsu felt it and introduced a second finger. Gray barely noticed it. Gray kept the hard on. Natsu’s stimulation was enough to keep him seriously horny.

G: Do you want me to do something? Do you want me to work now, Natsu?

N: Yeah… I love having you here all exposed, relishing my massage, but I want… I want you to also play, play with me.

G: Sure, fine!

Natsu pulled out his fingers out of his friend and took off the glove and discarded in a bag. Gray drove Natsu to change his position. Now reclined against the bed head, with Natsu leaning over him. Gray putted on a glove and lube and massaged Natsu’s groin and entrance, getting him all wet and slippery down there.

G: By the way, the lube is water-based and doesn’t leave stains, but just in case, you don’t mind getting this sheets a little dirty, right?

N: Don’t worry about that and get going.

Gray massaged Natsu’s entrance. The younger boy automatically got soft to the tender and careful caresses. Gray felt it and introduced a finger without hesitating. He slowly jerked it and explored his hot insides. Gray introduced a second finger and jerked the boy’s cock with the other hand. Natsu was on his way to the orgasm again and sniffed the other boy skin, and this further allured him. Gray had a discrete (he was now clean) but manly scent; musky arousing one that awakened Natsu’s animal instincts.

N: Bang me harder Gray!

G: Are you sure? I already have three fingers in now.

N: Ah ah… leave them; put your junk inside now!

G: Really!? Wanna try it now?

N: Yeah Gray, fuck me hard! Abuse my fucking basket butt!

G: OK, I was waiting for it! But we start soft and easy.

N: We both know that “just the tip” doesn’t exist! When the tip enters…

G: I appreciate you too much to hurt you Natsu… just wait a second for me to get ready.

Gray was stimulating his teammate with the hands, both his rear and his cock. Natsu sat partially on Gray’s hips, laying his head against the wall. He was flushed read and panting, all needy and craving for Gray to fuck his ass without mercy. Gray pulled the fingers out and discarded the glove. He then caught the condoms box and opened as fast as he could. He still had an almost complete hard on. He applied some lube to it and jerked it a little to get it back to full stiffness. He putted on a condom, along his thick long shaft. The condom barely reached his cock base and was slightly too narrow for him, but that was good since it kept it well stuck on the cock.

He lubricated his whole length, and applied more lube to Natsu’s entrance. Natsu looked at Gray’s dark eyes and hunky body with burning desire. At that moment, he had a sickish need of Gray. Craving to feel his beloved friend inside him… he thought “this has to be love”.

G: Ok Natsu, here I go.

Natsu turned and kneeled to receive (doggy-style), opened legs, breathed deep and relaxed to receive his partner. Gray pushed his junk against his butthole. It didn’t enter at first. He tried it again, now fingering it before. This time the tip entered. Natsu sensed the thick wide shape entering him and keeping his entrance wide open. It hurt a bit but he soon further relaxed and tolerated it.

N (crying): Aaah aah!

G: Are you OK!? Does it hurt Natsu?!

N: No, it’s fine, just go on.

G: Natsu, seriously! It shouldn’t hurt, we can leave it here for today.

N: Fuck no. I love it. Now bang me!

Natsu was very warm, almost hot, inside; squishy but somehow, also muscular. Gray liked being inside Natsu and that turned him on a lot. His big cock was rock hard; the gland, swollen dark purple and releasing precum inside the latex sheath, which already filled the condom deposit. He pushed against Natsu, plunging his shaft deeper inside, and then pulled back a bit, to repeat the same again. Natsu was groaning loud.

N: Ooh! Geezuh, Christ, shit! Like this Gray! Like this. Sex me!

G: This is of pleasure right? You OK Natsu, right?

N: Cut the talking and fuck. I only want to hear you groaning huskily of pleasure!

Gray got confident: Natsu seemed fine and was enjoying that wildly. Gray thrusted with the hips against him and buried the hard junk in his friend’s butt. And pulled back and thrusted again. All that allured him a lot. He fucking was fucking Natsu! Buttfucking him! And he loved it! They were both having a great time, almost synced! He kept thrusting, rhythmically and with increasing speed. He was racing towards his max. Natsu’s entrance dripped lube as he rocked him again and again. He grabbed Natsu’s cock and jerked it so he could also stimulate him there.

N: Stop! Gray, stop down there! I’m going to cum otherwise!

Gray left Natsu’s cock alone and focused on rocking his rear. He was good, but was already struggling to hold his orgasm. He slowed down to avoid cumming too soon.

N: Wanna twist? I want you pierce and eat me with the eyes as I come…

G (all sweaty and panting): Yeah... as you wish…

Gray pulled out and Natsu turned; now laying on his back. Gray quickly penetrated him and started banging him again. Natsu now watched that stud; with that wide chest with those sexy hairs, the big arms boldly grabbing his hips and his groin hitting his butt repeatedly…He couldn’t take it anymore. He fought to delay his orgasm, unsuccessfully. Natsu came on his chest and stomach, soaking his cute boyish happy trail and light chest hair. He came abundantly and with pressure; the warm semen slid down his body sides to the bed sheets. Gray felt his teammate’s butthole compress involuntarily as waves of pleasure struck his body. Gray was doing his best, pure athletic exercise to bang Natsu well, but seeing Natsu orgasming in those wild loud moans of pleasure, he ceased holding himself and allowed his junk to release. He orgasmed wildly as he thrusted the last thrusts to that thigh hole of pleasure. He came profusely and filled the condom. Natsu could sense his friend’s seed flowing through the thin latex layer.

G (panting, like Natsu): Ah!.. ah ah! Fuck. I’m done!

Gray pulled out and quitted the condom. He knotted it and threw it on the floor. Then, he collapsed next to Natsu who was spread-eagled still enjoying the remnants of the orgasm. They caught their breath and embraced.

G: Can I smoke in your room? Want a cig?

N: Noooo, shut up now.

G: Ok, let’s catch our breaths.

N: Did you like it?

G: What’s with this question? Didn’t you see me?

N: Yeah… all red and struggling… for a moment I thought you were constipated trying to take dry shit.

G: You kidding right?

N: Ahaha. Idiot… my idiot… By the way. Are you thirsty? I have Gatorade, now would be convenient.

G: Hey Natsu, but did you like it? Does it hurt anything?

N: I fucking loved it Gray, you are amazing, and I’m fine. I was just kidding a moment ago.

G: OK, you scared me for a second.

N: And as I told you before… I’d love to fall asleep with your heartbeat. For example right now…

G: Aren’t your parents coming soon?

N: Yah, I don’t know what time is it, but in a couple of hours I guess.

G: Shower time?

N: Would be interesting… but… Oh! Come on! We are already naked. Let’s shower together!

G: Hey, that’s great!

N: We just have to hurry up a bit.

Both guys went naked to the bathroom in the same floor. Gray had peed there several times before, but now was going to shower in Natsu’s bathroom. They got in the shower and Natsu opened the water. Warm water jets soaked their skin and rinsed the sweat, lube and other sticky or slippery substances. Gray wore the haircut longer than Natsu, and the black bangs covered the front and part of his face, giving him a mysterious shady look. Natsu’s hair was also soaked and had lost his spikiness and fell over his front and head sides. Gray putted aside Natsu’s bangs from his face and kissed him, softly; first in the front and then in the mouth. They weren’t using soap. No time for that, after all, they weren’t that dirty. They hugged. Full contact. Skin on skin. Warm water pouring over them and sliding down their skin and disappearing in the sink. Gray got playful and slid one finger between Natsu’s butt cheeks, and tried to insert it in his entrance.

N: Again?

Gray didn’t reply.

N: You really liked my butt, right?

G: You know it.

N: I also like yours, all mine!

G: You know it’s open for you whenever you ask for it.

N: I know. Soon.

G: Should I wank or blow you now?

N: That’s nice of you but I had enough sex today. And it’s late.

G: “K” Natsu.

They were already tired and had to go. They stopped the water and dried with the towel.

G: Let me help you… seeing you rubbing the towel between your hips is the cutest thing ever.

N: You see me and the rest of the team like twice or thrice a week…

G: Yeah, and if I focus on just the handsome ones is quite erotic, but right now, here with you is different.

Gray helped Natsu drying his body with the towel. Gray was a little taller and slightly hunkier than Natsu, and at that moment, loved the role of taking care of him; even though Natsu didn’t need it. But Natsu appreciated that behaviour of Gray and enjoyed it.

N: Before leaving you should blow dry your hair. It’s cold outside and don’t want you to catch a cold without the fun of magic mushrooms and talking owls!

G: You are right. But the same goes for you, in case you go outside today. Let me help you…

N: Cut it out, I’m not your doll!

G: Come on silly!

Gray blow dried Natsu’s hair.

G: See? Done, and quickly!

N: Now let me dry your hair.

G: Fine.

Natsu blow dried Gray’s hair.

N: You know Gray, there’s confidence between us. We have known each other for a while and we just fucked… so total confidence… Will you tell me how do you do to get this gorgeous shiny hair?

G (smiling with the compliment): What? What do you mean? I have no secret. I don’t even brush or comb it. It just falls how it falls…

N: Gray! Man, come on! Unwind a bit. Do you apply some kind of stuff?

G: Nope. Nothing really. You see me showering after every basket training…

N: I don’t buy that.

G: I could be asking the same… You also have an always good-looking hairstyle. Very sportive and attention drawing…

N: Not as shiny and good looking as yours… wait a second, what do you mean with attention drawing… appealing?

G: Natsu, it’s PINK.

N: Anyway. You won’t tell me, right? How you get this majestic gorgeous sexy hair…

G: I just go to a good stylist ever once in a while and… just sometimes… apply some conditioner after washing it. But nothing special…

N: I knew it!

Gray checked the time in the wall clock in the bathroom.

G: Dude, isn’t it late?

N: Shit. Yes, we should hurry up.

G: That late and we have not even opened a book… Weren’t we supposed to work on a project or something?

The two, still naked, but now cleaner and dry, walked back quickly to Natsu’s room and got dressed. They also tidied up the mess they made.

N: Do you mind throwing this away when you leave? I don’t want to throw the condom and the sticky gloves in the kitchen trash…

G: No problem. What will you do with the sheets?

N: I’ll put them to wash. It was already time to wash’em anyway.

G: Cool. Am I missing anything?

N: Take your condoms and sexual paraphernalia with you. I prefer you keeping them.

G: Ok. That’s all. And… you already know, but… it’s been a pleasure!

N: Yeah. I’m still feeling tingly… Well, see you tomorrow!

G: See ya!

 

Gray left the house without having helped Natsu in anything class-related or started working in their pair group work. Outside it was cold and dark, the Sun had already sat. Time flied as they were together and more than two hours had passed. As Gray hit the street, suddenly Natsu’s room window opened and Natsu called Gray:

N: Hey Gray! Weren’t you thirsty?

Natsu threw Gray a bottle of Gatorade from the window. Almost instinctually Gray turned and jumped to catch the flying bottle in a beautiful movement.

G (happily): Thanks Natsu, and see you!

Gray smiled and happy with the experience and his satisfying friendship walked home.

That afternoon, after dinning, Gray texted Natsu:

G: Hey flammey. U OK?

N: Wat do u meen?

G: If u r feeling OK. Nthing hurts right?

N: Yea, just hafta walk gammy cause u bangd my ass so hard I could felt ur junk pushin my throat.

G: Damnit Im serious Natsu! Your butt is fine right?

N: Yeah G, Im totally fine. Tbh, I feel my butt a little weird. But also felt it this way when I fingerd hard once…

G: Uhh, sorry bout that.

N: Idiot, I craved 4 it!

G: Anyway, take care. Goodnight.

N: Dream in me.

G: Not sleepin if I do

N: Good.

 

The following day both guys met in their way to the high. Gray was interested again in Natsu’s ass health. He asked preoccupied and caring if all was OK. Natsu found that in Gray super tender and cute, but replied joking. Natsu was OK and joyful that morning. Gray was also content.

//End of the chapter//


	11. Cana's Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls meet in the mall to have fancy drinks and bitch around, like they often do. This time Cana has tempting plans for the upcoming Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, there is at least one heated up scene in this chapter.  
> Additional notes (don’t read these! Are boring and dispensable!): It’s been a while since I last uploaded a chapter of this work. Recently I’ve been crazily busy and I am not having nor I’ll be having much free time, but I’ll do my best to keep writing shit. To be honest I wrote this chapter more than a month ago and I already have drafts of the next ones, but chapter 10 ended quite neat and didn’t want to start new stories and leave them hung for weeks and weeks. “Now” the girls will be having some fun in a flash escapade, but don’t worry, Gray and Natsu are having tons of fun very soon, and not only them!

Thursday afternoon (yep, when Natsu and Gray are making out):

Loke and Lyon are hanging out in the mall. As they walk that peaceful afternoon between shops and cafés, they talk.

Lyon: … and for this reason Gold Oreos are good and will probably be a relative commercial success but won’t replace in any way regular Oreos.

Loke: Yeah. I see your point. I can’t picture yellow Oreos topping my ice cream; regular Oreos are just OK and delicious. Both their contrasting dark colour and crispy texture mix well with almost every ice cream flavour.

Lyon: Yeah. But beware of Oreos. They are delicious, but after all, are just fat, sugar and salt. I would eat an entire packet right now, but I prefer to have Oreos only on my ice cream or milkshake topping. It’s just too unhealthy and caloric to eat them right away in your breakfast or as a snack.

Loke: Yeah, and now let’s switch to another topic. Do you see something different in me? I mean, if I look as I normally look.

Lyon: Yeah, why do you ask?

Loke: I’ve started taking _mino_.

Lyon: I also take mino, usually some weeks or months in winter. You barely have acne.

Loke: I also took Minocin, but years ago. I mean Minoxidil, you know, the med for hair loss.

Lyon: Oh. I don’t think you need it.

Loke: Yeah, I have abundant and thick hair but lately I’ve noticed I’m losing tons of hair in the shower, on the pillow… and you know man, I don’t want to become bald, at least at my age.

Lyon: I don’t know dude, maybe you are right.

Loke: Don’t you think I’m growing baldness patterns at my front sides?

Walking, Loke and Lyon passed by a café where Erza and Cana sat.

Lyon: Look! Cana and Erza are sitting there. Hey girls!!

Erza: Hi! What are you guys doing here?

Lyon: Loke wanted to buy some sportswear for the gym and I had nothing better to do, so here I am. What about you?

Cana: Just spending the afternoon and later will probably bitch a little.

Lyon: Sounds like a great plan although we don’t plan to join you, don’t you agree Loke?

Loke: Yeah… I mean, no. It’s a terrible plan. By the way, are you planning to do something cool for Halloween this weekend?

Cana: Oh yeah. But this time is girls only.

Erza (looking at Cana): Are we? Am I in?

Cana: Yes you are. I have something in mind. I’ll explain it later.

Lyon: Ooh, really? You leaving us all alone?

Loke: Come on, you know we are the raddest!

Cana: Haha. Well boys, Lucy is coming over, and after having lattes and/or detox teas, we are going to bitch around the whole mall, checking out new clothes and make up, spotting hot boys… If you are not joining, you better leave us alone.

Lyon: OK, OK… we get it. Girls’ time.

Cana: Thank you! See you tomorrow in class!

Erza: Haha, don’t be that rude Cana… See ya!

Cana: I’m joking; you know I have such a practical and applied sense of humour…

Loke: See you… For Halloween!

 

Loke and Lyon left the girls. Cana and Erza were taking oversized lattes overloaded with cream, pumpkin spice and topping. They were having some soft talk and waiting for Lucy to come. Suddenly, Erza brought out their shared trippy night in the forest that yielded so bad but surprisingly brief colds.

Erza: Hey Cana. Do you remember the night we slept in the forest?

Cana: Well, I don’t remember everything but how could I forget such weird night?

Erza: I mean, you remember we got a little “affectionate”, right? That we got undressed… and I…

Cana: Yeah, yeah, although it’s not necessary you describe it here…

Erza: I just wanted to apologize if I did anything that bothered you… I was high as fuck and…

Cana: Stop! Really. You don’t have to apologize for anything. It was fine and even fun somehow. We tripped and got frisky and ended up sleeping in the goddamn forest ground while it was freezing cold. We got over it. Our colds are almost gone and we are fine again. What’s the matter?

Erza: Thank you Cana. You are amazing!

Cana: Not really, and now don’t you fall in love with me, haha!

Erza: Haha. Yeah, it was fun. I liked it.

Cana: Hey, Lucy’s coming!

Lucy: Hi flowers! How are you doing? Where’s my raspberry-passionflower detox tea?

Cana: Sit and we’ll get some juice for you!

Lucy: Cool. And what were you going to tell us?

Erza: So you can tell me about it now?

Cana: Yeah girlz! You know my mother is dating a dude who works with hotels?

Erza: No idea.

Lucy: Nope.

Cana: Of course you don’t know cause I never told you. Anyway. Summarizing, I have three Halloween vacation packs to go to Hilton Hargeon Hotel. That includes two Nights in the hotel -four stars, bitches!- with breakfasts and dinners included, as well as full access to spa, gym, pool…

Erza: Whoa that’s amazing!

Lucy: Fuck. Indeed.

Erza: And… may I ask what for did you cited us this afternoon?

Lucy: You ‘looking gorgeous today Cana...

Erza: Yeah sweetie!

Cana: Don’t calm down girls, cause I’m inviting you!

Erza and Lucy: Whoo-hoo! No way! That’s too much! Super cool!

Cana: Sorry to tell you this this late, but I was given them just yesterday and I’m spending the packs no matter what! It would be this Friday and Saturday nights. Will you come with me?

Erza: No problem. I’m down for it!

Lucy: Idem! I’m in!

Cana: Yaay! Amazing. I love you girls!

The three girls talked and planned their trip. First as a loud orgy of momentum and excitement and later on more relaxed and actually planning what they needed, including parents’ permission and/or financing. The Halloween night was on Saturday. They were going to go to Hargeon Town, a beautiful coast city close to Magnolia. On Friday, right after classes, they would go home to pick up their luggage and meet in the train station to go to Hargeon. The first afternoon and night they would do some sightseeing and then eat and sleep in the hotel. The following day they could enjoy the hotel services, go to the gym -but just to see if there are hot people there- and then to the spa and solarium… to get fresh and relaxed for the night, the Halloween night!

After planning their trip while drinking fancy girly drinks, they split and got home. They had to prepare their suitcases for tomorrow!

That night after dinning, Lucy went to the bathroom to perform the routine ritual of washing teeth, cleaning face and applying stuff to it. When done, she went to her bedroom and closed the door. It was time to go to sleep, but before, she still had time to enjoy some Lucy-time before concluding the day. She was still excited for the surprise trip Cana provided. Her family was fine with it. It was a great plan and having the hotel and most of the meals covered the escapade would be a bargain. She put headphones and listened to music. Meanwhile she also browsed the Internet. After a while she realized it was time to go to bed.

Lucy was wearing “staying at home clothes”. The weather was getting cold, but at her house, she was really warm. Perhaps too much. She took off the shirt revealing her pale upper body skin and lingerie. She was wearing a nice black bra that held her perfectly-sized breasts. If you have a medium-sized hand you could almost grab them completely. Next, she let her pants fall down gliding along the long and svelte hips and legs. She also quitted the socks. It wasn’t cold enough to wear pyjamas. She would be fine sleeping just with underwear below the sheets.

Already in the bed, her mind was still a whirlpool of ideas and feelings. She was looking at the ceiling and thinking about the trip and the cool afternoon she just had with the girls. She soon switched to think in something less exciting to ease her sleeping. She thought about herself and how she was doing lately. Grades were OK, high school was cool enough and her friends, a ton of fun… She was doing great and would be fine in the immediate future. She next thought how great would be right now to get frisky, to have sex before falling asleep. It hadn’t been that long since she last had sex. It was with Gray, at the party at Cana’s shed. Yeah, they fucked in that van. Was she a backseat bitch? Having sleazy sex with the first guy she hooked up with and going to get naked and mate like animals in the rear of a car? Not at all. It was beautiful. That night –and not only that night- they just got on well too well. They were hot, young and frisky. Good friends who showed the best loving –drunk and partially high- but the best loving.

Lucy wondered… “What would Gray be doing these days? He wasn’t dating anyone for sure.” She would know. And right now? Was he resting that big hunky body between the sheets? Or was still awake doing cool dude things? Lucy was getting turned on. The bra was oppressing her boobs and decided to free them. She threw the bra and sighted “Oh yeah”. Again below the sheets, the pointy nipples were poking the sheets. Mild friction with the sheets stimulated her nipples. Fuck yeah, she was getting frisky. “Let’s end up today the right way” she told to herself. She traced back her bare silky skin with the fingers; slowly and delicately, so she could enjoy every caress. Goosebumps. The fire was burning. She just needed to stoke it. She slid fingers below the panties and felt her crotch and pussy. It was smooth and pleasant to the touch. Still dry, but this was temporary. She fondled softly her clit lips, and then brought the hand to her mouth to moist it with saliva. He repeated the same, caressing slowly her clit. It replied getting slightly swollen and she started lubricating. She felt it: the horniness taking over her and her internal feminine gear getting ready for sex, all thanks to her crafty hands and powerful imagination.

She kept massaging her clit and soon inserted a finger. She was already wet, so she basically dipped it in that gooey fleshy entrance. It was tight and squishy, and she loved it. Yeah, she felt so young and sexy, and her pussy was so new and good looking. She hated having the period, but aside from that, her pussy worked great. That cute little bunny… She inserted a second finger and plunged them deep inside, slowly; exploring the dark, warm and humid insides. She started fingering, up and down, twisting, jerking, now focusing to one side, and now to one other… She was blushing a bit. She bit her succulent lower lip and moaned “Mmmhh”, puffin hot air.

Getting affectionate with herself was cool, but missed a partner to share tasks and exchange bodily fluids. She managed well the fingers but a big beefy cock would be way more efficient. She thought in Gray and his big hard shaft. That thick shaft penetrating her, pressing against the cave walls, keeping the tight entrance wide open, sliding in and out again and again. His groin stuck to hers, his muscular hips thrusting powerfully against her crotch, the tip banging repeatedly against her depth end, his pubes rubbing her sensitive skin…She craved for wild animal sex, and Gray knew how to provide it.

She decided she needed more stimulation, with her tiny fingers she couldn’t reach the bottom of her cave. Determined and quickly, she got off the bed and went to catch a fancy purple dildo from a drawer that her friends gave her in her last birthday. It was a funny crazy present. The girls gave her that almost as a joke, but ended up more helpful than expected. She also stripped the panties and all naked, with her pussy dripping slippery fluids, went back to lay on bed. She slid between the sheets and inserted the silicon dildo into her hungry pussy. She moaned, as discretely as she could. Now the thick dildo filled all her vagina and kept it wide open. She started banging herself as waves of intense pleasure blurred her mind and turned it into a rough ocean of satisfaction. She was releasing profuse amounts of silky wetness that slid down her butt and soaked the sheets. She increased the rhythm, and after an indeterminate amount of time she got to a point where an orgasm would trigger spontaneously. The dildo she used had a deposit of lubricant and a plunger, so it could simulate an internal ejaculation. The dildo came with some lube refills, and now was loaded with warm effect lube. She pushed the plunger and the dildo cummed inside her. It filled her tight pussy with a big amount of the lube. After a couple of seconds Lucy felt the gooey substance heating up her insides – maybe too much! – The hotness started in her deepest depth and expanded to her whole cave until the lube, as Lucy rocked the dildo, dripped out and covered her lips. That was being nearly too radical, that almost painful hotness and the continuous stimulation of the dildo abusing her clit brought Lucy to cloud nine and orgasmed while she bit the pillow to avoid moaning loud. It was a long orgasm, it lasted for many long seconds. It left Lucy drained, sweating and panting. She blacked out and fell asleep deeply, completely naked in bed, open-legged and dripping wet.

Now some warm spooning between warm hunky arms would top the experience, but on the whole today had been -and specially ended- awesome and tomorrow would be even better!

//End of the chapter//


	12. Cana's Halloween pt. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy, Cana and Erza spend a fun Halloween weekend at Hargeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cana’s Halloween: No Gratsu crap here, but don’t worry, after this side story they come back!

Lucy woke up naked and all sticky. Still groggy she found the dildo on a bed side and tried to hurry up to hide it from plain sight. She also found yesterday’s underwear and put it on before going to shower. She further hurried up to have breakfast and go to school, and without realizing it, it was already time to meet the girls and take the train to Hargeon. Their Halloween trip started.

Once they arrived to Hargeon, they went straight to the hotel to leave their luggage. The hotel was pretty cool and well located, at ten minutes walking from the beach and the fancy marina where most of the Hargeon’s nightlife took place. Almost dope. Lucy and the girls where probably the youngest customers of the hotel; it was an expensive place and they were highschoolers. Most customers were young couples and retired couples.

They got two adjacent hotel rooms with a door connecting both rooms. There were two individual beds in each room, the typical ones in hotels which can be conveniently merged.

Cana: Ok, this bed next to the window is mine!

Lucy: And this other one is mine!

Erza: So I guess you leave me alone in the other room, how mean of you….

Cana: Don’t worry Erza, we will let you in for the pyjama party.

Lucy (joking): Sure, but as soon as the party ends you go back to your cave!

Erza: No problem, since I got the fuck room. Remember girls I have a double room just for me and whoever I invite!

Cana (to Lucy): I’m not shameful; Lucy, you can fuck with whoever you want, I’m a heavy sleeper! And if we don’t hook up with anyone we can explore our bodies…

Lucy: Great!

Lucy (more serious): Godammit Cana, what are you saying? We are not that whory!

Cana (laughs loudly and says): No, we are not. By the way, what should we do next?

Erza: To be honest now I would take a nap here…

 

It was Friday afternoon and somehow the week had been tiring for the girls, they were tired but tried to hide that fact to the others so that hyped girls-only escapade could go on.

 

Lucy: What are you talking about? You’ll be able to sleep when we come back, for the moment let’s go check the spa or go have a walk!

Erza: Yeah, we can sleep tonight, or on Sunday!

 

The girls took good advantage of the free stay they were given. They went to the hotel spa and there they had some fancy alcoholic and non-alcoholic cocktails. Kiwi, mango and teas are super healthy and combine well with spirits. Besides, these fruits and herbs counter for sure for the detrimental effects of ethanol in any cocktail. Most people know that: putting cucumber slices in your gin and tonic is almost as healthy as eating a salad (“ _cause the gin dissolves the good nutrients of the cucumber and the mint”_ ).

The trio also enjoyed a blissful professional massage, a contrasts shower, some swimming and a long refreshing nap on deck chairs next to the indoor pool. The afternoon flew away and the girls decided it was a good idea to supper early to then go explore Hargeon’s boulevards and nightscape. After the free buffet dinner and a digestive cocktail the girls left to hotel and went out. The streets were full of people and some youngster went already disguised as terror characters. You could see every version (both sexy and shabby) of these characters.

Cana: Oh my god, I need a slutty unicorn dress!

Lucy: Oh girl, yeah… it’s super cool and cute and sexy…

Cana: You better stay away of it bitch, I’ve seen it before!

Erza: Hey, hey, heeey! Calm down sows! You can both go as sexy unicorns as long as I can be the only one going as either sexy terrorist or sexy ebola victim.

Lucy: Whoa… sick.

Erza: Anyway girls, you said you already brought a costume right? I am the one lacking one!

Cana: It’s Halloween, you should be wearing something cool. Lucy and I are wearing sexy bunny and sexy Asuka Soryu costumes respectively. I’ve already spent enough money on it so I’m sticking with my Asuka.

Lucy: Yeah… maybe next year we disguise as unicorns… meanwhile we should search something for Erza.

 

The girls wandered the streets for a while and they entered a “party-fiesta” shop where Erza was glad of finding a nice slutty terrorist costume. She thought it was a good idea to get used to wearing the costume by leaving the shop with the costume on. After the sorta offensive acquisition, the girls went to a pub and drank a couple of beers before going to sleep to the hotel. They slept deep and comfortable for many hours. They got up past 11am so the breakfast time was over and they ate some snacks they found in the room minibar. During the day they went sightseeing, took some pictures and even touched the sea water with their bare foots on the beach.

Without realizing it, it was already evening. Lucy, Cana and Erza had dinner in the hotel and prepared their stomachs for heavy partying. The ambiance was festive and them high spirited.

Erza: Won’t you two be cold with so little clothes?

Cana: Vodka will do for our lack of fabric.

Lucy: What about you Erza?

Erza: Don’t worry; if I’m cold I have this extra-long scarf! (showing the burka and a scarf-like clothing).

 

After some drinks in different bars, they entered a big pub, there they met Dylan (from Modern Family) and his friends. Dylan was disguised as a werewolf and his friends as a pregnant prostitute, as a decapitating terrorist and as Mario (from Nintendo). There wasn’t much consensus in that group but was funny to see all those unrelated characters together.

Cana: Whoa such pearl! Erza put together with Pete (the decapitating terrorist)! I need to Instagram this!

After some failed pictures and another drink, Cana got her picture of the two terrorists eating their mouths out and posted it on Instagram with the tags #universallove #sexyterrorist #hornyahmed #isisfuckcamp. She got tons of likes and some hate-comments.

The night went on and Lucy and Dylan talked and danced a lot. Eventually they decided to go out to get some fresh air. Dylan smoked a cig and invited Lucy, she declined.

Dylan: Whoa I feel great. I’m glad I met you tonight.

Lucy: I’m also content of meeting you, you look nice and your friends are fun.

D: They are a little crazy, haha.

L: Yeah, probably.

D: Aah.. eem… did you told me what’s your favourite colour?

L: I don’t think so. Pink. I know it is kinda lame, but I like pink. What about you?

D: Red, black also… I dunno, most colours are cool… and… now I don’t know how to keep this conversation going…

L: That’s not a problem.

D: Do you seem cold, do you want to go in or to…

Dylan held Lucy’s freezing hands and warmed them up. Lucy was cold and slightly drunk and appreciated that gesture from the boy. Lucy thought Dylan was a nice guy. She wasn’t very smart but he was tall and good looking. She really liked his wavy medium long hair and his three-day unshaven beard. He was wearing wolf forearms and paws, trousers with paws and a squared shirt, this combined with wolf ears: a big cutie wolf; and she, the sexy bunny dress, with a fluffy rabbit tail, a furry white hood with big bunny ears and her long golden hair escaping from the hood and falling on her chest, over her nicely bulging breasts. Lucy didn’t thought twice about taking Dylan.

Lucy (cutely tipsy and blissfully poetic): “Everything is nice, the night is chill and our skin warm, embrace me and don’t let me fade tonight”.

The lyrical verse left drunk Dylan enormously glad and a bit baffled. Lucy hugged him affectionately and Dylan hugged her back. Lucy took initiative and kissed him softly. First she played touching their noses and then merged lips. Lucy enjoyed how Dylan let her lead and limited to follow her. After some wet lip kissing Lucy inserted her tongue in Dylan’s mouth and he replied with more tongue play.

Lucy: I’m tired, I don’t think I want to go in again or drink anything else. What about you?

Dylan: Yeah, the party is great but I had enough…

L: It’s been a nice party but I’m gonna go to bed already…

Dylan (afraid she would leave without him): Oh… good idea to sleep if you are tired…

L: Do you want to accompany me to the hotel, it’s not far away but I don’t like to wander around alone these hours…

D: Sure no problem, I follow you!

Lucy held Dylan’s hand and brought him to the hotel. Once there Dylan was afraid again Lucy would finally abandon him and would lost the opportunity to spend the night with such a lovely girl and score, but Lucy yet again told him to stay.

The sexy bunny and the ferocious wolf entered in the elevator and climbed to the girls’ floor. After a few dozens of quiet steps and chuckles Lucy opened the room with the hotel key card and they entered.

Lucy didn’t lie when she said she was tired, but she was also a bit horny and tasting man flesh before falling asleep would felt great.

 

L: Ferocious wolf, show me hair and love me gently tonight… I’m just a little defenceless bunny here between the sheets and your arms.

Dylan (still notoriously drunk and less sharp than Lucy): Don’t worry, woof! Wolf will woof you well!

L: Cause on Halloween night, puppies go bad and transform in wild wolfs who haunt Little Red Riding Hood and horny bunnies…

Dylan howled “Hooooowwwl!” and then approached Lucy’s neck and sniffed her delicious scent mixed with pumpkin spice to next lick it. Lucy smiled and panted. More French kissing and mutual hungry touch up went on. Lucy opened Dylan’s button-up shirt and saw his wide chest and male nipples and pressed his lips and cheeks against it to kiss and feel closer her lover. In response Dylan freed Lucy’s squishy breasts from the tight costume and buried his face between them, happily smiling but looking a big dumb.

The fire kept burning and Lucy lost the rest of the dress and Dylan his pants. Lucy’s tiny lingerie was revealed and Dylan slid his tanned fingers on it, feeling the moist, he then tapped softly right over Lucy’s peach in a fun frolicsome move and said, “bunny’s bunny is ready”.

Exaggerating her horniness, Lucy stared at Dylan’s brown eyes and told him “feed my bunny, fill me up with your thick warm wolf milk!”. Then, with one hand, searched in the dark her bag for a condom, opened it and handed it to Dylan. Dylan got rid of his underwear and his hard shaft appeared. He had a nice big dick! Carefully he slid down the foreskin and unrolled the latex sheath from the tip to the base of his cock. Next, without taking off Lucy’s soaked panties, with a couple of fingers hold these aside uncovering Lucy’s peach and inserted a couple of fingers in.

Tenderly, Dylan asked “Lucy, dear, everything is OK?”, she right after replied “Indeed, go ahead”. Dylan proceeded and inserted his shaft inside Lucy, who quivered in pleasure.

Lucy: Dylan, slow, make me very slowly! I want to feel each inch of your shaft pressing my thigh insides.

Dylan was too focused to answer so he just obeyed and prepared to hold as much as he could in one of those slow and painfully intense fucks.

After a few minutes of slow but deep and powerful strokes, sweat drops, blushed faces and panting noises, Dylan couldn’t hold it anymore and finished. Lucy still lacked a few more strokes before climaxing.

L: Quick! Open that bag over there and pick up the dildo!

Astonished, Dylan did it.

L: Just a few more stroke, please me, I’m almost done!

Dylan, again, obeyed. He grabbed the dildo and shoved it inside Lucy, gently.

L: Deeper and harder, and kiss me!

Dylan did so and kissed Lucy and jerked the silicon phallus inside her. Lucy, with one hand pressed the dildo deeper indicating him to go harder and with the other hand touched him up: pinching him a nipple, grabbing his ass, pulling his thighs hairs…

Lucy finally reached the orgasm and even shouted a bit, breaking the nocturnal silence of the hotel and getting ready to have the best quality sleep in a while. Before falling asleep she took Dylan from the hand and indicated him to sleep skin on skin with her.

A couple of hours later, Cana and Erza arrived and opened clumsily the room door. They were drunk and wasted as fuck. Just stepping into the dark room, Cana stepped on Dylan’s used condom with high heels and a jet of semen spurt onto Erza’s neck and breasts.

Erza: What the heck is this?

Cana (laughing loudly): Hahaha, it’s cum! Disgusting!

Erza: Aah! Geezuh!

Erza went fast to the bathroom to clean the cum from her skin.

The noisy girls woke Lucy up, but not Dylan.

L: Be quiet girls, I’m trying to sleep here.

C: Whoa… look who got laid tonight! And his cum is now over Erza!

L: What? You are crazy. Anyway, goodnight, I’m not sharing this stud with anyone tonight.

C (smirking): Enjoy it, lucky sow!

 

Cana and Erza also went to sleep.

 

 

The morning after Lucy woke up hungry and a bit hangover. She was naked and still had Dylan naked sleeping next to her. Yawning exacerbated her headache. Then she checked her phone, it was 12:45am.

L: Fuck, it’s super late, we have to leave the room or we’ll be charged a night! Cana, Erza! Wake the fuck up and pack your stuff!

Lucy’s shouts pierced the girl’s hangover heads like screwdrivers.

Cana: Shit! It’s true! Erza, wake the hell up, or we’ll get charged another night, the pack only includes two nights!

Erza: Ooouch! Kill me…

L: Dylan, woke up, you have to leave darling!

D: What? Oh, good morning Lucy… It’s been amazing…

L: Come on, rush!

 

The girls rushed to pack their luggage and quickly went to check out, Erza still with the sexy terrorist costume.

After checking out and making sure they wouldn’t be charged anything extra, Erza was able to change clothes in a bathroom and wash her face.

They left the luxurious hotel and headed to the train station. Dylan followed them for a while and Lucy told him it had been great but that they should return to their normal lives.

Before splitting, Dylan told Lucy and the girls “Lucy, you’ll always have a corner in my heart. Girls, I see you next Halloween here in Hargeon, have a good trip!”.

Lucy, Cana and Erza: Good luck and see you Dylan!

The girls eat some junk food in the train station and boarded the train to Magnolia.

//End of the chapter//


	13. 13: The Guys' Murky Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray, Natsu and the other guys spend their Halloween night. Greasy pizza and flammable drinks fuel the spooky feast.

**Chapter 13: The Guys’ Murky Halloween**

 

 

Saturday night: Natsu, Gray, and the guys were dinning at Pizza Fat. It was the 31th of October, Halloween night.

 

Loke to Zeref: Man, I can’t believe we all agreed to your plan. Really? Anyone came out with a better plan than going to play Ouija in the cemetery with a creep like you?!

Zeref: Don’t complain, it’s Halloween’s night and my plan is the best.

Gray: And the girls are out to Hargeon in a five star hotel!

Lyon: Yeah… Cana invited them, she had like a pack or a super offer…

Gajeel: Don’t complain that much dudes!

Natsu: Yeah, it’s gonna be fun! Zeref even got disguised!

Gray: To me his costume isn’t that different from his usual clothes…

Lyon: Yep… your style is gothic? Emo-punk…?

Zeref: Unique and custom I’d say.

Lyon: Anyway. How long have we been waiting for the waiter? I’m gonna starve before my pizza is ready, damn…

Gajeel: Yeah… at this pace I’ll have to order another drink.

Lyon: By the way. Where is Loke? Is he coming?

Gray: He said he wasn’t coming to the supper but maybe later he would join us. I don’t know why he can’t come… he didn’t give explanations.

Natsu: Uoo hoho! I think our pizzas are coming!

 

The group ate pizza and after that were ready to wander the Halloween nightscape and maybe vandalize some public or private property.

 

Lyon: This is boring… it’s still full of children and old people.

Zeref: It’s still too early.

Gray: We should find a quiet place to spend time. A propos, do you know some party we can go?

Lyon: Well… there must be several parties going on, but it’s just that we haven’t been informed.

Gray: Is it possible Loke abandoned us cause he had a better plan?

Lyon: Fore sure.

Gray: Naah, I don’t think so. I’m gonna text him. (Gray’s text: “Sup dude? R u up 4 sth cool tonite? I’m w/ da guys in the park, come over whenever possible!”. )

Natsu, why don’t we start drinking, we should consume all this booze we brought…

Gray: Thank goodness someone thinks right! Pass me a beer!

Natsu: Catch it! Here it goes!

 

Gray caught the beer can Natsu passed him and had a first big swig.

Gray: Come on guys, join me!

 

The rest also got a beer and started drinking.

Lyon: I guess it’s safe to drink here in the park…

Gajeel: Don’t worry… I don’t see any cop nearby and we are almost alone here.

Zeref: Hey! I also brought some weed… Do you guys want some?

Gray: Hell yeah! Why not?

Lyon: Such a bad influence… my mum is right. I shouldn’t be hanging out with you guys.

Gray: Oh… shut up, you are always the first one to mess things up!

Loke: Who’s always the first one getting in trouble?!

 

Loke appeared suddenly and surprised his friends.

 

Gray: Hey Loke! Where were you?

Loke: Doing nothing interesting. It’s just that I had a family meal. Bye the bye, what are you guys doing here in the dark shadows of this ghostly night?

Zeref: Getting ready to invoke the dead!

Loke: Smoking that much you’ll see them soon.

Zeref: You are one to talk…

Loke: Haha haha. Well, may I get something to drink?

Natsu: Sure, what do you want? Beer or vodka-RedBully?

Loke: The later!

Natsu poured the mix in a plastic cup and gave it to Loke.

Loke: Thanks!

 

After getting a bit toasted –all of them-, the boys strolled the park and the neighbourhood, and ended up in front of one big old cemetery.

Zeref: Well gentlemen, the way to supernatural adventure is right before you. You cross the gate.

Lyon: Why don’t you go first? You are the most knowledgeable on the subject.

Zeref: My pleasure.

 

Zeref entered the cemetery and the rest followed him. Dressed like some sort of obscure monk and carrying a sports bag, Zeref went first and explored the graveyard, only illuminated with some dim old lamps and the sky glow.

Zeref: Here it seems a good place to play.

Zeref sat down and placed an Ouija board he printed and a glass cup on the graveyard floor. From the sports bag he also draw a soda bottle with a dark liquid inside.

Loke: What’s all this?

Zeref: Has any of you played Ouija before?

Natsu: In a videogame. Does it count?

Zeref: Maybe, you know how to play?

Most knew that Ouija is a creepy board game to communicate with the dead.

Zeref: It’s very simple. In the board we have the alphabet letters, numbers, yes, not and goodbye. We all hold the inverted glass cup with one finger and let the dead slide the glass over the board through our fingers and communicate with us.

Gajeel: That’s a bit fucked up.

Gray: It can be fun. I’ve never played before and in Jumanji they had fun.

Natsu: And what’s inside the bottle?

Zeref: Just a cocktail I prepared. I found it on the Internet.

Lyon: In an emo suicide forum?

Zeref: Kind of.

Natsu: Is it good? What does it have?

Zeref: I like it. It has RedBully, black vodka and coke, essentially.

Natsu: Can I taste it?

Zeref: Sure, but be careful, it’s strong.

Natsu tasted it.

Natsu: I’ve tasted better things… but it’s not entirely bad.

Gray: What surprises me is how black is this. How did you do it?

Zeref: Well, it’s a gothic cocktail, mixing dark things… coke, black vodka, also some black and blueberries.

Gray tasted it.

Gray: Hey, it isn’t that bad. I like it cause it isn’t very sweet but still reminds of the flavour of those delicious girly drinks…

 

The others also drank it.

 

Loke: No, I don’t think it’s strong… A propos, you could have done more, there is barely half a glass per head…

 

Soon after the guys sat down around the Ouija board and started playing.

They all put one index finger on the cup and Zeref started reciting trashy spooky verses.

Zeref stopped a moment.

Zeref: Hey! Keep it cool. Don’t push the glass intentionally! Let the energy flow!

Lyon and Natsu: It wasn’t me!

Loke: OK… but if the glass doesn’t move at all it’s going to be boring…

Gray: A propos Zeref, did you read Playing Ouija 101 or some kind of guide or watched a video tutorial to play this? If we have to contact spirits I want to be well advised, just in case.

Zeref: Worry not, I’ve read a ton about the stuff.

 

Zeref started again reciting some verses to invoke the dead. He related to the names in nearby graves and asked insistently and a bit comically if they wanted to contact them and maybe leave a message for someone alive or something…

Loke whispered in derision “B.S., B.S., BS, BS, that’s BS, Buuuuull…. Shiiiiit, we won’t even catch the FM”…

Gajeel whispered: Shush Loke, have some respect!

And nothing happened for three long and awkward minutes. The glass didn’t move and nobody intended to move it. Meanwhile the atmosphere was quiet and chill, with only some slight city noises perturbing the mortuary silence of the cemetery. A cat meowing, the wheels of a car drifting in the distance, some youngsters chuckles between swigs of illegally obtained alcohol…  Regular nights were mysterious and entertaining on their own, but the Halloween night was top in this regard.

Suddenly and unexpected for all of them, all the night sounds vanished as someone had vacuumed the entire atmosphere. The cemetery lights and the sky glow intensified and brightened up the site. Next, the glass cup started to tremble and advance through the board.

Loke (astonished): Am I the only one seeing the glass move?!

Lyon (almost shocked): Geezuh! We are not fucking alone here!

The glass kept moving and stopped on certain letters. Natsu spoke up the letters.

Natsu: F…

Gray: Fuck! I can’t believe this…

Natsu: … U…

Zeref smiled mischievously while the spectacle begun…

/End of the chapter/


	14. Chapter 14: The Guys’ Murky Halloween Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing Ouija never felt so extreme for them.

Natsu: F…U…C…K     Y…O…U.       Y…O…U    A…R…E    S…C…R…E…W…E…D.     GOOD BYE.   Did you guys kept track of the letters?

Gray: Fuck you. You are screwed.

Natsu: What the fuck?

Gajeel: This is no good; we shouldn’t have played this damn board game! The spirits are now mad at us! Haven’t you seen Jumanji guys?!

Loke: Oh shit. I’m feeling super dizzy… Am I the only one here?

Lyon: I’ve also known better… dish… terrible.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Gray woke up in the ER with his senses and perception completely distorted. He could recognize a paramedic injecting some stuff in a transparent bag that hung next to him. He could also recognize some of his friends. The paramedic talked to him but could barely understand what he said. He couldn’t articulate any coherent reply to that young guy who looked at him bored and feeling pity. “Just rest here, don’t move” he understood. He recovered conscience of what was happening to him, though he didn’t know it for sure. He was hallucinating, like he was incredibly high and spaced out, like he had smoked a million joins. It was a living hell. He didn’t felt pain, but waves of extreme angst flooded his mind, followed by intense crawling sensations. He was so dizzy that when closing the eyes he didn’t know where up and down was.

After an indeterminate amount of time –which felt like too many hours- the extreme uneasiness and dizziness suddenly disappeared. He still was in a hospital and had Loke in the bed next to him. He tried to wake up and go to drink some water straight from the tap, but had a T-set in his hand, connected to a feeding bag. He figured out how to move without disconnecting the bag and was able to get up and get closer to Loke.

Gray: Loke, Loke. Can you hear me, man? Are you ok? You look terrible.

Loke: Who’s there? Do I know you?

Gray: Open the eyes! Can’t you see me? I’m Gray! What the hell did happen to us last night?

Loke: I’m so sick I wanna die… fuck it all man. I’m tired of this shit, make it stop.

 

Loke was clearly still having a bad trip, Gray thought. “We got intoxicated with something and the effect has mostly passed for me, he’s still tripping. Anyway, I’m thirsty”.

Gray went to the bathroom of the hospital room and drank plenty of tap water, then peed. While peeing he noticed the bathtub and decided it was a good idea to have a shower. But reclined because of the itchy IV in his hand. He had no idea how to remove that. He went back to his bed.

A couple of hours later a physician came to the room.

Doctor: Hello youngsters! Heavy partying yesterday? Are you feeling sick maybe?

Gray: Good morning doctor! Good afternoon?

D: I don’t know what you did yesterday but you clearly crossed the line. One of your friends called the ambulance cause you were convulsing on the floor of a cemetery. You arrived with symptoms of a hard intoxication of a psychedelic drug. We administered you a sedative to calm you down, put you an IV to prevent dehydration and putted you under vigilance till the effects of the drugs stopped being apparent. Your bodies are debilitated and you may feel weakened for days or even weeks, but you’ll probably recover from that. From now, you are free to go. Before I go, an obvious recommendation: Don’t do drugs, kids. Every week teens with the brain melted arrive to the hospital and many leave it with brain damage. You only have one body, don’t ruin it with some shit you bought in a dark alley…

Loke: Wait doctor! I don’t remember doing drugs yesterday! We are not like that, we are legal. And a propos, do you know which drug did we consume?

D: Haha… well, the police may call you soon to ask you several questions… Maybe one of your friends wasn’t really a great or desirable friend…  And about the drug, we haven’t tested it, but the police did it. You were positive for several drugs. Good luck.

G: What do you mind with that?!

 

The doctor leaved the room and left the two boys confused and totally suspicious of their friends.

G: Fuck! Someone drugged us! We just smoked some joints and drank beer!

L: Who was? Gajeel? Zeref?

G: I don’t know, but we should go find the others. I bet they still are here.

L: It was Zeref! I’m sure of it. He brought that tasty cocktail, he was the only one to bring something weird!

 

When they leaved the room a nurse noticed them and asked them how they felt.

G: Still a bit dizzy, but the doctor told now we are good to go. Incidentally, do you know where our friends are?

Nurse: Your other friends are in this same corridor, doors number 214 and 217. Though the police brought the one who intoxicated you to the commissary.

Gray and Loke looked at each other… Zeref drugged them, for sure. They went to visit the rest. Lyon and Gajeel where in one room, Lyon was still nauseated, but Gajeel already felt better. Next they went to find Natsu. He was sharing room with hot girl whose appendix wanted to explode. He was good, Natsu was always good. The girl also was good and in train to recover.

Natsu: Thank god guys! What did happen yesterday? That’s crazy, isn’t it?!

Loke: We are not sure, but we ingested some psychedelic hard drugs yesterday, some of us called the ambulance cause we were convulsing on the floor and after a hell of convulsions and hallucinations we are here.

At that moment a nurse came to see Natsu.

Nurse: Are you feeling well Natsu? And your friends?

Natsu: I’m still a bit dazed, but I think I’m good now.  By the way, won’t you know what happened to us yesterday?

Nurse: Nobody told you? A boy -probably someone you know- called an ambulance because you were convulsing on the floor and almost having seizures –he told-. When the ambulance picked you up –you may not remember it-, he also had symptoms, but milder, and the paramedics also picked him up.  When in the hospital, we called the police, since you may had been object of a crime against public health. The police talked to the boy who called, and since he was feeling better, he could leave the hospital and police took him. The police said they would call or visit you in the next hours. It turns out that that boy put something in your drink. You are lucky you are now safe and sound. You could have damaged your brain or died or been run over. Police took samples of saliva of you and detected very high amounts of LSD, THC and opioids. He probably bought or prepared himself the cocktail of drugs.

Loke: What? For real?!

Gray: Can’t believe it. It just happened, like nothing. Yesterday we were having beers and drinking for Halloween night and hours later we could have mental sequels. Thanks for the explanation miss. Can Natsu and our other friends go now?

Nurse: If you mean Gajeel and Lyon, from the 217, they are also stable and the doctor said they can leave now. The cost of your medical aid shall be borne by the municipal police department, who will pass the bill to the responsible –if any- of this attempt against public health.

Loke: Geezuh Christ, this is serious!

Gray: Again, thanks a lot miss.

 

Gray and the others went to pick up Lyon and Gajeel in their room and all leaved the hospital.

Loke: Isn’t it weird that our parents weren’t called by the hospital and they didn’t came to see us?

Gray: Hey guys, check your phones!

Loke: Many calls from my parents but they all ceased at 3.30am….

Natsu: Same for me… that’s super weird…

Gajeel: I can explain it. When I recovered some consciousness, a nurse told me. Several of our parents came to visit us and freaked out. The docs told them that we were out of danger and we only had to wait until the drugs were washed out from our bodies. Zeref parents also came, but when they came, their son was already in commissary. Very likely all was Zeref’s idea to drug us, and himself, and have a crazy fun night. But he ended up heavily intoxicating us with psychedelics. Since in fact was our fault to drink that without really knowing what it was, our parents accorded to leave us in the dark, go back home and leave us here, as a lesson.

Loke: Isn’t it a bit too twisted? We could have brain damage the nurse said…

Natsu: Our parents probably have already given up with us…

Gray (preoccupied): And did my father come to see me?

Gajeel: I don’t have the details, but I think he didn’t. The hospital called him but he had his mobile phone turned off and didn’t answered the landline. The nurse told me that you call him when you are able to.

Gray got a bit sad and confirmed one more time he lived in an unstructured home.

Lyon: Bizarre. Surrealist. We should go home now.

Gajeel: Yep.

 

The guys went back to their respective homes and stayed in touch via messaging app. They had to decide what to do. For example if they could go see Zeref in commissary and beat him.

 

/End of the chapter/


	15. Gray and Natsu moments again: Natsu eats (with) Gray!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two BFFs have lunch at Gray’s before training. In the kitchen, Gray doesn’t have much aside from precooked meals and chocolate for deserts, but they very well may find an alternative for deserts.

Days later at high school.

Erza: I can’t believe it guys? What were you thinking to drink some shit from that creep? In the Halloween night!  
Lucy: Well, I can understand that. Don’t you remember –Erza- not long ago we did shrooms in the forests and spent the whole night tripping and sleeping in the freezing forest? Zeref for sure it’s a creep, but still, he is (or was) your friend and thus should be able to trust him.  
Gray: I don’t know girls… It was so weird and unexpected. We almost did nothing that night… We just ate something, went to drink, to drink in the cemetery and then we spent a shit ton of hours high as fuck in the hospital.  
Cana: Did you guys go to see Zeref or at least talked with him?  
Gajeel: We tried but he won’t answer the phone and we did not want to go to commissary because we would probably worsen his situation, after all, to the police, he just drugged us without us knowing anything.  
Natsu: He probably didn’t want to cause that much trouble and now must feel regretful.  
Lyon: Fuck him, we should go to see that punk just to punch him in the fucking face. What a jackass. My parents now think I do drugs every weekend.  
Erza: Also you could all have brain damage now; I don’t want to imagine how dumb you would be. Damn Zeref!  
Lyon: Anyway, let’s to class, playtime is over.

The group dissolved and went back to class. Gray hurried to join and talk with Lucy.  
Gray: Hey Lucy, did you worried for me? I worried I wouldn’t be able to see you again…  
Lucy: What are you up to, Gray? There’s nothing between us.  
G: Just the truest and most intense affection in the whole world.  
L: You are just horny, as always.   
G: And you’re so cute… Do you wanna go have a coffee after classes?   
L: Don’t you have training then?  
G: I have spare time in between and you are a priority over basketball.  
L: Sorry, another day… plus we already got in class.

Gray rubbed and disarranged her silky hair in a playful but upsetting way.

/////////

After classes basketball team members had some time before training and when leaving high school, Gray asked Natsu to do something together. 

Gray: Hey Natsu. How are you doing? Still feeling weaky?  
Natsu: Hi! Not really, I’m fine. You need something stronger to finish me! Hahah.  
G: Wanna do something before training?   
N: Sure. Like what?  
G: I don’t know. We can start by having lunch.  
N: I was going to eat at home, like every day, but I can skip it if you have a good plan.  
G: Well, there’s nobody at my home so I thought we could prepare something and have lunch together. You know it’s kind of boring and lonely these days eating alone. Want to join me?  
N: Yeah. It’s a great idea. Should we go straight to your place?  
G: Yeah, you can get your training stuff on the way there.

Gray and Natsu walked to Gray’s place. Gray’s home felt frayed to Natsu. It was darker and older than Natsu’s, probably because Gray lived alone with his father, without a woman in the house. But all these didn’t matter because Natsu relished every second spent with Gray -and where Gray lived!  
Gray opened closets and drawers of the kitchen.  
G: I hadn’t thought much about what I had and what you like before inviting you, but here’s what I have… what do you want? We have instant ramen, a precooked meal with steak, pork in pineapple sauce and canned spaghetti a la Bolognese.  
N: What were you going to eat?  
G: Probably some ramen with the pork in pineapple sauce, it’s quite good.  
N: Sounds good to me.  
G: Good! Let me do the magic.

Gray heated water for the ramen and nuked the pork portions. Meanwhile Natsu redirected the conversation.  
N: Hey Gray, we haven’t talked much since last time we were together, do you remember?  
G: Of course I remember! Yeah, that’s true.   
N: Do you want to talk about it?  
G: In this situation I rather act than talk.  
Gray stopped what he was doing and inclined to -out of the blue- passionately kiss Natsu in the lips. He turned red in a moment, and Gray blocked his nostrils and kept with the long French kiss. Gray waited until Natsu almost suffocated and released him. Natsu caught his breath shocked.   
N: Sick. You are too much, Gray. And too rough.  
G: But did you like it?  
N: I’d had preferred something softer but I can’t complain.  
Gray smiled satisfied.  
N: But do you want to talk about our thing? I mean… what do you want? You’ll have noticed I’m crazy for you, but I’m not sure it’s the same for you. Today I saw you kind of flirty with Lucy, and you two have or at least had a thing for each other.  
G: I don’t know, Natsu. Don’t worry about it. I’m always like that, but maybe lately you noticed it more. To calm you down, right now there’s nothing between Lucy and me, and about us, I’m not sure, we are good how we are, we are friends, with some benefits but friends. I don’t want a boyfriend or go to tell everyone I’m going out with you… Didn’t we already have this conversation?  
N: Fine. But do you want to do more stuff with me, or it’s just a teasing game for you?  
G: Yes I do, but let’s take it easy. For the moment let’s enjoy this delicious overly salty meal!  
N: Do you have something for deserts?  
G: Yeah, I have chocolate, and then we can play videogames or with ourselves. We can decide later.  
N: I’m fancying your plan.  
G: You are gonna love it.

//End of the chapter, continues next!//


	16. Gray Eats (with) Natsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the previous chapter, Gray and Natsu indulge a salty meal followed by the sweetest deserts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. Please leave a comment! I’d like to know your opinion. Suggestions are welcome!

Natsu and Gray ate their meal. They sat one in front of the other on the small kitchen table. The food was fast and they finished soon. Not much talking between bites, just intermittent crossed gazes of complicity and merriment. The food wasn’t great –barely fine to be honest-, nor the place was very cozy, but there was something in that situation that made it the warmest. It was intimate, quiet and felt incredibly right, especially for Natsu, who wouldn’t rather be anywhere else.

They both finished almost at the same time. Gray got up and picked up the empty dishes and cleaned to make room for the deserts. He set a couple of kitchen paper pieces and arranged them as improvised single use dishes. Then he brought a chocolate tablet and some cookies he found.

Gray sat down.

Natsu: Hey Gray… I’m a bit cold do you mind if I…

Natsu, without asking for permission (not that was necessary in any case) sat on Gray’s lap. Gray helped him to incorporate and hold him in a warm embrace.

Natsu cracked off a piece of chocolate and invited Gray to eat from his hand. Gray accepted to engage in that game with the eyes and opened his fleshy lips.

Natsu observed carefully, with increased focus on Gray’s lips, rhythmically moving as he chewed and swallowed the dark chocolate.

N: Watching you eat from close it’s a suggestive spectacle.

G: What do you mean - you silly?

N: I don’t know… I like you, and I like watching you do things. You are so handsome that even looking at you while you eat is nice to see.

Gray accepted more chocolate from Natsu’s hand and started touching him up. He started by sliding his hands inside his shirt. Natsu welcomed the warm hands and almost purred of pleasure.

N: Today your hands are so hot…

G: I’ve been holding you for a while now.

N: Am I too heavy? Are you comfortable?

G: Don’t worry, I couldn’t be more pleased… today you are super affectionate…

Natsu also ate some chocolate as Gray palpated his abs and went down for his balls.

G: Ooh Natsu… you are so hot… I love the touch of your crotch.

N: You touch me so well…

Gray pushed things a step forward and passed fingers along his butt, searching for Natsu’s hole, then massaged it and carefully pushed in.

N: Do you really want to touch that, Gray?

G: I like everything you have; I dislike absolutely nothing of you. The craving is real.

Natsu kissed Gray, with tongue.

G: Shouldn’t we clean teeth before kissing? In this case I …

N: Yep, but we are not following the rules today… I’m a dirty bad boy today, and you love it.

G: Fuck yeah, you are my bitch today Natsu. To my room!

With the pants half way down Natsu ran to Gray’s room, Gray followed him with his hard on swinging from side to side inside the sport trousers he wore.

Natsu climbed the bed and Gray jumped over him, searching for his neck to kiss it lustfully.

N: Isn’t it too fucking hot here… I have to take this off. I’m burning.

Natsu stripped his hoodie and undershirt and Gray embraced his naked skin like a beast catching a prey. He kissed his chest and abs and even bit him.

Natsu groaned in complain: Ah, too hard! You’ll leave a mark!

Natsu relished the bite even more than the kisses but didn’t want an obvious and showy mark for the others to comment.

Gray released his friend’s flesh from the teeth and licked the reddish skin, then, in a cheesy moan voice, said “I’ve been very bad… Will you forgive me? Punish me, I deserve it”.

N: Yeah Gray, you’ve been terribly bad. You’ll pay for your daring! On your knees!

Gray obeyed and put on his knees. Then Natsu ordered him to take off his clothes and he did so.

N: Yeah… I should have told you to first take off your clothes… sorry I’m new in sex, in general.

G: Don’t you worry; you boss around the kinkiest way, my love.

N: I see you left you undies on… a shame I’ll have to take them off… with my teeth…

Natsu bend over Gray and slid his hands along Gray’s muscular back, down to his boxers, then lowered these (with the teeth), exposing Gray’s butt up in the air…

N: You have the hottest butt I’ve seen… so muscular and manly… A bit hairy… but that’s a plus for me… I’ll lick each inch of it while you crave for an orgasm.

G: You’re so bad Natsu… I like cute good boys when they go bad. Don’t hesitate and do what you please with my butt. I’m open to new experiences.

Natsu licked Gray’s butt _(not in the poop place, piggy! although Gray was very clean)_ , and then his hairy tights. He found it extra sexy. Then told Gray to spread legs and licked his hanging balls, slurping his black hair and sniffing his most intimate scent.

The posture wasn’t comfortable for Gray, but Natsu’s tongue felt great and compensated for the tense position.

N: Does it feel good?

G: Yeah, and wet.

(Natsu liked so much to lick that seemed a slug).

N (with a ball in the mouth): I can’t resist anymore, I’m going for the dong!

Natsu laid his head on the bed and just put Gray’s dick in his mouth. Gray incorporated and spread more his legs so Natsu could reach him better.

Gray’s fat cock filled Natsu’s mouth with just the gland; it was very thick and swollen dark purple. Gray started moving, thrusting into Natsu’s mouth in a rhythmical movement. Natsu found it hard to breath; Gray’s cock thrusted till his throat and blocked the airways each time. Nevertheless, Natsu enjoyed filling his mouth with such a big and majestic cock, and now could taste Gray’s precum, that started leaking dropwise in his mouth. He was also crazy horny and his hard on became painful. To alleviate pressure he started jerking off.

In a minute or so Natsu cummed, he was too aroused to hold his cum any longer. He jizzed on his chest four powerful shots.

G: Whoa, you’re done already? Impressive! How much pressure! (Referring to the cumshots)

Natsu just panted. Then could articulate to Gray “I finished, but don’t worry, I won’t leave you like that”.

Gray abandoned the doggy posture and started jerking off, slowly but intensely massaging up and down his dong and feeling the blood moving inside.

N: No, don’t do anything; let me blow you to the orgasm.

Natsu, who had cleaned the cum from his chest with a tissue, now bend over again and blew Gray.

N: May you sit on bed and put your feet on the floor so I can duck on the floor and blow you from below. I prefer it, a lot.

G: I won’t prevent you to sit your way while you blow me.

N: I like seeing you from this angle, it’s like I’m giving you an offering.

G: That’s called liking to be submissive.

N: Maybe I am, at least today. Now look me with disdain and like I owe you this. Extra points if you grab my hair forcefully, like I was shit and you only wanted to cum over me and dump me later like a used tissue.

G: LOL. I won’t treat you that bad unless you supplicate me. Now cut the crap and suck cock, bitch.

Natsu restarted blowing Gray, putting that cock in his mouth and kissing and sucking all he could. He caught the foreskin and sucked all the taste he could from it, like it was bacon he wasn’t allowed to bite. He pushed the tip of his tongue against Gray’s gland, like trying to shove it in his urethra. He noticed another big drop of precum was about to leak out from it again, and docked his mouth again and made vacuum to seize as much as possible from Gray’s concentrate allure elixir. It was salty and very, very smooth. Like liquid silk, and with a discrete scent that drove him crazy. The absolute best lube ever in the whole universe. “A shame Gray didn’t produce more of it” in Natsu’s mind.

Gray noticed Natsu was hard again and smiled and communicated it to him.

G: Dude, you are hard again. Congratulations, you’re a machine!

N: Oh fuck! I’m enjoying this too much.

Gray was also having a good time, and Natsu really caught the right pace and drove him to race towards an irrepressible orgasm.

G: Oh yeah, just like this, don’t stop making this cute face. Yeah, lick it like it was the most precious and delicious meal. Eat and swallow it all! Ah, I’m about to cum, eat it!

Gray couldn’t hold it anymore and cummed profusely in Natsu’s mouth, who was craving for it. Gray was holding it and he came in very spaced shots. Natsu did as Gray told. When the first cumshot landed on his tongue, he carefully swallowed it, then the second and third came, and he did the same. Next, sucked the gland, to clean it, but some other big drops of semen leaked out from the urethra, and Natsu sucked them.

G: Ooh Geezuh! I love it. Kiss me in the mouth Natsu, come up here and kiss me. You are the kinkiest cum eater I know. I loved how cutely you sucked dick and ate my fucking semen, damn motherfucker. Come here and hug me!

Natsu did so, but he didn’t stop jerking off (he had grown another hard on and was massaging it again, waiting for his second orgasm). While embracing Gray with an arm, with the other he jerked until he came. He took advantage of the position and came on Gray’s abs. This time it was a more discrete cumshot, but still two or three big drops of warm white semen fell on Gray’s abs and slid down to his hairy crotch. They kissed again and Natsu checked the time in Gray’s alarm clock on the bedside table.

N: Fuck, it’s super late. We gotta go training!

G: Fuck it. It’s true; we don’t even have time to shower. Pass me the tissues!

Natsu got the tissue box and threw a handful to Gray, then he got more and both wiped out the gooey fluids from their skin.

N: Do you have wet wipes?

G: In the bathroom. I’ll get them!

They finished cleaning with wet wipes and dressed.

G: Let’s put on the basket training clothes already, this way we skip changing again there!

They did it. They put on the sexy sleeveless basket shirts and the training shorts and put on the jacket over it. Then grabbed the sports bags and both run straight to the basketball court where they trained.

/End of the chapter/


End file.
